Haywire
by scarline464
Summary: "Did you ever stop to think that your own quirk might be your downfall?" If only they had gone to the beach. (T for Language, dark themes, detailed fights and some sexual gay themes) Deaf Bakugou AU
1. Chapter 1

He brought himself towards the school, dragging his feet along the ground. There was a dead look to his eyes despite all the laughter around him. In fact, he looked… annoyed.

Though this was absolutely normal for the boy, the others nudged him and laughed at their conversation. "Shut up sh*tty hair!" He called once more at the redhead, though it only seemed to make his classmates laugh more.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched more as they walked from the dorms to the school.

"C'mon Bakugou! You should be excited today! You're getting your provisional license!" The pikachu exclaimed, chuckling as the acid chick made another comment to the tape weirdo. This was how it had been every morning since he had been kidnapped.

It went from just hanging out with and tutoring sh*tty hair, to his whole group who now called themselves the 'bakusquad' like the f*cking morons they were. Didn't really understand why they made him the center of it when it was obvious that shark boy was the one that formed the group.

Either way, sh*tty hair, tape weirdo, Pikachu wannabe, and the acid chick walked with him to school every morning. Whether he liked it or not.

"I was going to get it either way. It just means that I can finally prove that I'm better than all of you!" He shouted as he raised his hand, sparks forming in it. He snarled as the acid chick stuck out her tongue at him.

"We'll see about that. Kiri has hardening, the only reason you beat him at the sports festival was because he had made a mistake. Bet if you went and fought again Kiri would win." She spoke. The blonde stopped walking and glared at them all. She was right actually. The others nodded in agreement, aside from sh*tty hair himself, who seemed slightly hesitant on it.

"It would be strictly for training purposes of course." Tape weirdo added onto it. Acid chick following it with a nod.

Bakugou shoved his hands in his pockets once more and continued to walk until he was in front of the redhead. "You were recently injured. Wouldn't be a fair fight. When you heal up fully your a*s is done. We're going to wait until you can fight me with all you've got, I won't take anything less." He spoke roughly before he continued walking.

The other's gaze trailed after him before sh*tty hair grinned and moved to follow after him. That had clearly been what he was worried about. Bakugou had noticed the way his hand had moved to his arm, he recognized that he was still in a lot of pain after everything that happened when they saved that kid.

He had gone and seen him in the hospital once or twice. Even if he was a dumba*s that still needed tutoring, he was somewhat Bakugou's friend. Sort of.

They continued laughing and talking, constantly trying to get him to talk to them, every time he would just snap and they would be fine with it for some reason.

When they finally reached the classroom he plopped down into his seat, throwing his feet up onto the desk while he waited for Aizawa to show up.

He ignored the protests from the glasses representative guy.

It didn't really take long for sh*tty hair to recover up the rest of the way. So they decided to do their little battle the day before they would be heading back to their work studies/Bakugou starting his first day working with his agency.

The group had snuck off in the middle of the night to the same place Deku and himself had gone to when they fought. While Tape, Pikachu and Acid stood off to the side.

"Stand back, extras!" He snapped at all of them, watching as they stepped back, he made sure they were at a safe distance before he looked back to the redhead.

"How do you want it to work? Go until the other is unconscious? Boundaries?" Sh*tty hair questioned.

He smirked. "To death?" He quirked a brow. His smirk grew as he earned a protest from everyone. "Yeah yeah. No rules. Just no murder I guess. If you pass out- then you're a f*cking weakling, you'll just be carried back, though that won't be very manly of you, Kirishima." His smirk only continued. He kind of left everyone in shock. Between the fact that he wasn't really being a jerk to the fact that he had called Sh*tty hair by his actual name.

The redhead nodded and that was it. The blonde launched himself forwards with an explosion and slammed his feet into the other's chest, seeing if he could catch him off guard and take him out with a single blow.

Kirishima's reaction time was too fast for that though, he had hardened and had simply been pushed back rather than being launched like Bakugou had wanted. He had seen the move coming though, it was sh*tty hair. He was smart when it came to battle, even if he wasn't as much when it came down to the school work.

Bakugou pressed his feet into the ground after being launched back from his own kick. He propelled himself forward with his explosions, barely giving the shark boy any time to recover from the kick.

He pulled back his fist to hit the boy and was instead caught in his arm. He was clothes-lined and pressed into the ground.

He choked for air. His red eyes met the other boy's. They were focused- sharp, But there was a moment of hesitation in them.

He took a deep breath of air and smirked. "You were so focused on my hands and the upper half of my body that you weren't paying attention idiot!" He shouted as she swerved his leg around the Red-head's and pulled him down all while pulling himself back up.

On his way down, the boy had hardened his leg and had cut Bakugou's leg, causing a grunt of pain. "F*cking sh*tty hair!" He shouted as he brought his hands against the ground and sent a wave of explosions towards him, sending him flying across the floor. This at least gave Bakugou a moment to breathe.

He watched as the redhead panted and rubbed his palms against his head, brushing the rubble of the concrete off of him.

The cut across Bakugou's leg from knocking sh*tty hair down was stinging. He hadn't even looked to see how deep the cut was. He used his other leg to launch himself up this time, if he didn't want to have to worry about his leg being cut, he would just have to be above the ground.

He glided over the ground and threw another explosion against the shark's arms.

Wait- what?

What had he missed there?

There was suddenly a sharp pain against his side and before he knew it he was slammed into the ground harshly again to a point where he couldn't find air.

This time the redhead got on top of him pinning both his legs and hands down. He held his hardening on his hands just in case Bakugou tried to do anything.

"What-" he coughed, "- what the f*ck did you just do?" Bakugou questioned. Sh*tty hair grinned happily.

"I used one arm to defend against your last attack, hurt like hell but it left me with an opening to use my other hand to scratch your side pretty badly and then once you realized what was going on I grabbed your wrist and flipped you over my shoulder." He explained.

For a short moment Bakugou was impressed.

"Still a f*cking idiot." He muttered. The moron had let his guard down to explain, thinking he had won, he had loosened his grip on bakugou's hands and therefore-

Bakugou used his quirk and took advantage of the moment, when sh*tty hair stood to try to dodge the blast Bakugou pulled his legs out of under to boy and crashed them right into the shark's chest and sent him flying.

"Bakugou! Kirishima!" He heard from behind him. Sh*t. That wasn't one of his idiot classmates. That would be sensei.

He didn't flinch. He wasn't going to hold back. He wasn't going to concede. Not when he was enjoying this so much. Kirishima was a good fighter, and it was clear he was giving it his all. Aside from the fact that he had heard rumors about an ultimate ability that Bakugou hadn't seen yet. He had been training with sh*tty hair for the past few weeks, trying to get him back to strength after his fight at his work study with stupid Deku and the two girls he couldn't remember the names of for the time being. But he still hadn't seen his new abilities. He hadn't pushed him to his hardest.

"Hit me with everything you've got b*stard!" Bakugou called out to him, he refused to have them go easy on him. Not after what IcyHot pulled at the sports festival.

Once he gained his footing, he held out his hand, not even giving thought to how much he was bleeding. It didn't matter. He would just go see Recovery girl. Pain was just pain.

He held out his hand and heard acid chick gasp behind him. He grinned. He would use his focus attack; ap shot. He already knew that this was one he wasn't supposed to use unless it was an emergency; It could blast right through a seven inch stone wall. This was sh*tty hair though. Bakugou knew his limits. This wasn't it.

"Bakugou!" He heard his teacher call once more. He huffed as there was a whip sound behind him. He threw himself into the air with his explosions, doing a backflip and dodging the stupid scarf of his professor.

"Kirishima!" Bakugou called as his feet hit the ground and he finally used his ap shot. The focused beam went straight for the redhead, who let out a shout as he activated his ultimate form and took the hit straight on. Bakugou grinned as the shark treaded closer to him, fighting against the blast. He had focused all of his power to his chest, making the ap shot have no effect on him.

Bakugou was having the time of his life.

He could use his powers with no restraint, no worry of destroying anything or getting scolded for accidentally killing someone.

It seemed that their classmates and their teacher had been tuned out and they were both only focused on the battle in front of them in a desperate attempt to see who was stronger.

Bakugou took in a sharp breath; he couldn't hold up the shot anymore. He launched himself into the air again. Could he pull the same thing he pulled with Icyhot? Or the floaty girl? His human torpedo felt like it might work but he wanted something better.

Something more. He didn't think the torpedo would be enough to take down sh*tty hair in his ultimate form. He hovered in the air for a moment before he grinned at Kirishima's next words. "Come and fight me like a man Bakugou!" The shark called.

He was sweating enough to cause a mass explosion but that would turn everything to rubble; including himself. He couldn't do that. Another focused ray? From another angle maybe? No. Too weak. The last one barely had done anything to sharkie. Besides, he had tested Kirishima's strength now, he was nowhere near his limit. He would need to save his own energy to wait for the boy to be exhausted.

Instead he propelled his good leg towards Kirishima's upper thigh and grabbed his face with an explosion and slammed him into the ground with it. It obviously hadn't done anything to him, he was still in his ultimate form.

"Finally a worthy opponent!" Bakugou called as he let go of Kirishima. He groaned and placed a spiked hand to his head with a grin. Even if the explosion itself hadn't hurt him; the loud crackling had definitely left a ringing in his ears.

The two glanced at Aizawa as he called them again. "Pikachu! Pinky! Tape!" Bakugou called out to them with a growl to distract the teacher. All three of them stared as though fighting against the teacher was so stupid and then ended up going with it anyways when Sh*tty hair himself gave them a look.

With their teacher now decently distracted, they were going to finish what they started.

Bakugou panted as he tossed another explosion against Kirishima's chest and then grabbed his arm, pulling him up to his feet and slamming his fist into his chest with another explosion to send the boy flying into one of the decoy buildings.

Without even taking the time to recover- and taking Bakugou entirely by surprise, the shark face stood right back up and slammed his fist into the ground, sending vibrations through the ground and throwing debris out. It wasn't enough to hurt Bakugou, not at all. It just kind of took him off-guard.

Kirishima's quirk had always seemed like a defensive and close ranged one, yet he had just attempted to do a ranged attack. He was really trying to not do the same thing that he had done at the sports festival at their last fight. He had taken all of that into consideration and was focusing his quirk into the specific areas being attacked so he wouldn't grow tired.

Sh*tty hair barely had a scratch while Bakugou was bleeding out.

And it had only hit him just now…

His smirk returned. "You planned this from the beginning didn't you?" Bakugou questioned as he took a moment to breath, watching as Kirishima himself smirked.

"It's been quite some time since we seriously fought Explosion Boy." Kirishima commented as he slammed his hardened fists together and walked towards the exhausted blonde. "I've picked up a few new things." He added.

"Pff!" Bakugou called. "I won't lose to you!" He called as he charged again, launching himself forward again before he propelled himself off the wall behind Kirishima to hit him again. He slammed himself, and all of his power into the center of Kirishima's back, sending both of them crashing against the concrete below them. The way Bakugou had thrown them though, prevented him from taking the brunt of the damage.

If he was keeping himself from getting tired by focusing on certain areas with his quirk, then he would just have to hit his entire body to exhaust him so he could catch him in a moment his quirk wasn't being used.

He threw as many explosions as he could at the other boy.

He did this until he suddenly could create anymore explosions, he looked over to where Aizawa stood, eyes glowing red.

Now that he was pulled out of his fighting rage, he fell down to his knees, panting. He collapsed down next to Kirishima on the ground. The last thing he saw was Kirishima slowly pushing himself up to sit.

He blinked his eyes open. He was in Recovery Girl's office. Sh*tty hair was on the bed next to him, sitting up and looking at Pikachu in the corner of the room with Pinky and Tape Freak. Shark's mouth moved, though it took some time for Bakugou's mind to click and hear what he was saying.

"What happened after we passed out?" Sh*tty hair questioned them. Ah, he'd just woken up too.

Bakugou let out a groan and sat up. He was still covered in blood, his cuts weren't healed… And Sh*tty hair was covered in burns. Recovery Girl hadn't healed them? Why the f*ck not!?

"Aizawa brought us here, and told Recovery Girl to walk with him, he said she wasn't allowed to fix us up and we'd have to recover ourselves. He said our injuries weren't too bad, especially us since he didn't really fight us-" Pikachu motioned to Acid Chick and Tape Freak on either side of him, both snoring away. "- But I guess we're in a lot of trouble. As expected." He added with a shrug.

Bakugou groaned again in frustration and sighed. "F*cking b*stard… He never would have let us have a fight like that during training. His f*cking fault for not letting us train to our full potential during the day." He grumbled. Sh*tty hair nodded as he grinned again.

"Yeah, but it was kind of worth it though. Was nice to know that I can actually beat you if I am careful in battle and take time to actually focus." He said, Bakugou glared daggers at him but eased slightly.

"At least you're not as f*cking stupid and sh*tty as I thought you were, sh*tty hair." He flipped them both off as they both beamed happily at him not yelling.

"Jirou owes me ten bucks." Pikachu mumbled before he put his arms around Pinky and Tape and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

"Oi Bakugou." Sh*tty hair spoke after a moment of silence.

"What the f*ck do you want, shark face?" He snapped. The redhead rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to smile, showing off his shark-like teeth that had earned him the nickname Bakugou gave him.

"That was a really good fight, bro. Maybe we could do some more training sometime? Find a way to do full on fights and not get in trouble for them? Cause you're actually a really good person to train against." He nodded, waiting for Bakugou to answer but he simply earned silence from the blonde. "I think it's because you're not scared to tell people when they're doing something wrong. And you get excited when they're doing really well- it's because you like having equal competition right? It's really cool. Even if I do end up looking like this." He held up his right arm, which was burned heavily, along with his back and a lot of his chest.

Bakugou gave a slight nod. "Just don't be a d*mn idiot like f*cking Deku, fight me with all your power. And don't treat me like we're friends because we aren't." He spoke before he plopped back down on the bed, rolling to face away from sh*tty hair and closing his eyes.

He heard a small chuckle from the other boy. "We're not friends, Bakugou. We're bros. That's way cooler. Goodnight!" He said, there was another soft thud, showing that sh*tty hair had laid down as well.

Bakugou only grunted in response.


	2. Chapter 2

"The school festival is coming up-" Aizawa started from the front of the class before going on about it for a long while and curling up to sleep on the floor, glasses taking his place at the front of the class.

"A battle to the death!" Bakugou grinned as he offered his idea up as to what they could do at the festival. He grumbled as that was quickly turned down and slouched down into his chair.

He huffed at everyone else's suggestions. Maids? Dancing?

F*ck that.  
Battle to the death would at least be cooler, and more fun. Like the sports festival but more extreme.

Then the bell rang, the class still having not come to a decision about what they wanted to do. Weaklings.

He got up out of his seat and glanced at sh*tty hair as him and the rest of the 'squad' moved to walk with him to their next class.

Sh*tty hair turned and jogged away from the group, going towards their sensei. "Mr. Aizawa! Hey. I know you said we're in trouble for the whole fight thing, and that you're still deciding a punishment. But we were training! I was wondering if maybe we could go and train again today? It'd be a clean fight!" Shark boy offered.

"What's he doing!?" Acid chick mumbled to them. The two boys next to her shrugged while Bakugou just stood and watched sh*tty hair with a frown.

Aizawa was silent for a long moment before he sighed. "If it's strictly for training, then I suppose it's ok. If it ever turns into an actual fight, that'll be it, and you'll all be in ten times more trouble than you are now. Sneaking off to do it like you guys did was the main reason you're all in so much trouble." He said simply before he continued on his way.

Sh*tty hair pumped his fists before he moved over to the group again. "There! Now we can all train together! No worries about getting too beat up!" He exclaimed as he slung his arms around Pikachu and Tape Freak, giving Acid Chick a thumbs up before shooting a grin at Bakugou and motioning for him to lead the way to class.

The blonde grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets, moving to walk down the hallways again.

After classes, his stupid group had dragged him to the exit of the school to go find some stupid arcade that Pikachu liked to go to, Headphones was going with them too apparently.

"Kachaan! Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, Mina, and Sero- You guys are heading off the grounds today too!?"

He groaned at the voice and turned on his heel, clenching his fists and glaring at the green-haired dork. He quickly realized who he was talking to and his stupid bright smile faded away. "None of your business Deku!" Bakugou shouted at him.

Sh*tty hair put a hand on Bakugou's shoulder and looked back to Deku and his friends. Seemed like IcyHot, Floaty girl, and Glasses were going with him somewhere.

"Yeah! We're going to the new Arcade that's by Jirou's house. You guys wanna come?" Sh*tty hair offered, Bakugou felt his hands popping with explosions, threatening Sharky to shut up before he blew something up.

Deku rubbed the back of his neck with a bright smile. "Thanks! But we're going to go get some food and then head down to the beach maybe." He said, looking to the others behind him for confirmation. Floaty girl nodded and smiled.

"Maybe if you guys are still there we can meet up with you after we're done! Or maybe you can come see us whenever you're done!" She offered.

Dear G*d their voices were annoying. The only reason he hadn't already blown up at them was because Sh*tty hair had his arm thrown over his shoulders and with his other hand, he had Bakugou's, to keep him from exploding anywhere, his hand hardened to keep himself from getting hurt from the popping in Bakugou's hand.

"That sounds cool. We'll text you guys when we're done at the arcade and meet you there." Pikachu spoke, earning a nod from everyone but Bakugou.

"We'll see you all later then!" Glasses said before him and Deku's group walked off.

"D*mn Bakugou, you gotta keep calm. Never gonna be a hero if you can't even keep your mouth shut around-"

"-and wheN DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION DUNCE FACE!?" Bakugou shouted as he pulled from Sh*tty hair's grasp and threw an explosion at Pikachu, which he easily dodged.

"Bakugou, bro. You're going to have to get used to being around Midoriya. Kam is right, we're going to be heros one day and you'll have to work together." Sh*tty hair said as he began to walk towards the Arcade.

"Nobody said I had to work with sh*tty Deku. I won't need any help anyways! I can handle my own fights without any help!" He shouted, moving to turn around and go back to the dorms. Acid and Tape grabbed him and turned him around to walk with them though. He groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Tape said.

The arcade was busy for a place that had just opened. That and it was massive. At least two of every single game, bowling, bumper carts, go kart races, indoor mini golf, laser tag, and glow in the dark versions of most of them.

Then they had a whole eating area with a whole bunch of fast food stuck in, kind of like a Mall's food court.

"Go Karts first!" Tape called out as he quickly moved towards it, everyone following behind him gleefully.  
"Alright, two per kart. One to control the gas, and one to control the wheel." The teen running the karts told them. Pikachu looked to Headphones and offered his arm while Acid grabbed Sh*tty hair. Tape looked at Bakugou with a worried expression.

The group looked at each other before Sh*tty hair sighed and shrugged to Acid, letting her go and moving over to Bakugou.

"I'll go with him." He said lightly. Tape nodded and moved over to Acid.

Bakugou looked between them. It wasn't like he was going to blow them up for no good reason. He would only smack em if they were stupid…

He shoved his hands into his pocket. "You f*cking morons need to stop dragging me along to these d*mn outings." He grumbled as he sat in the go-kart. Naturally in the side that got to do the actual driving.

"Well, you enjoy them don't you? Even if you won't admit it." Sh*tty hair nudged him as he hopped into the other side of the go-kart and looked to the others to see if they were ready.

"I don't. Your friends are f*cking dimwits." He muttered.

Sh*tty hair opened his mouth to talk again when Pikachu called out, "Last one over the finish line is Midoriya!" He said, clearly just to get Bakugou going.

It worked.

"Three, two, one, Go!" The teen called.

"Floor it." He snapped at Sharky.

"Bakug-"  
"FLOOR IT SH*TTY HAIR!" He shouted, that time he actually did it. Tape and Acid were already in the lead, also flooring it apparently. Bakugou growled.

"No way I'm being called f*cking Deku.." He made a sharp turn, drifting along the track and making it around the curve, but Pikachu and Headphones did the same thing and flew past them. Pikachu seemed to have charged up his car with his quirk.

"Oh so that's how we're playing." Sh*tty hair grinned. Bakugou felt a smirk move across his lips as he used one hand to drive and gently hovered his hand above the road.

"Hold on." Bakugou warned the redhead as they went straight for a wall.

"Bro-" Bakugou cut him off as he used his quirk and launched the whole cart in the air and over the small gap in between the road, letting them skip the entire curve and putting them in the lead.

"Not so fast." Bakugou heard Headphones say from behind them. He huffed as there was a soundwave, making him close his eyes as his ears started ringing.

"F*ck.." He mumbled as he gently pressed his hand to his ear. Pikachu and Headphones zoomed past them again. They went around another curve, Tape used his quirk to grab onto a pole so they could swerve around the curves without having to slow down.

"We can still win. There's just one more curve. There's no pole for Sero to grab onto, and there's no way Jirou would risk using her quirk again. We can pass them." Sh*tty hair said positively. Bakugou glared at him but nodded.

"Better not f*cking lose." He growled as he approached the curve. "Why are you not slowing down..?" He asked, the wall was approaching quickly, they wouldn't be able to make it around the curve without slamming into the wall. "Kirishima!" He called as the wall got close.

Sh*tty hair hardened his hand and grabbed the concrete, swinging the car around and throwing them back into the lead.

Both of the boys laughed, Kirishima pumped his fists again.

They climbed out of the Kart and grinned at the others.

"That was f*cking racing! D*mn Kirishima! And what you four did- playing dirty. Not bad." Bakugou smirked at all of them for only a moment until he realized that they were all staring at him and weren't afraid at all. He shoved his hands in his pockets once more. "Still a bunch of dimwits though." he snapped as he moved towards the actual arcade.

"Ah, you had fun, admit it. Alright, next we're doing Just Dance." Pikachu said as he smirked, looking to the others and winking before grabbing Bakugou's arm and dragging him to the large machine.  
"Pikachu I swear to f*cking G*d if you ever touch me I will not hesitate to blow your face off." He raised his hand, explosions popping quietly and threateningly. Pikachu just grinned and turned to the game.

"You really going to get him to dance?" Acid questioned. She had been the one earlier that day to suggest a dance. Pikachu gave a smile and finger guns to the pink girl.

"He will if I tell him Midoriya is a better dancer." He spoke. Bakugou frowned.

"Manipulative little b*stard. Deku isn't any f*cking better than I am." He stepped onto the little platform thing and looked down at the arrows.

"Aight, you see the arrows on the preview?" Pikachu motioned to the screen in front of them, previewing a song as an example of what to do. "Just do-"  
"-I know how to dance dunce face." He snapped and then chose the song before Pikachu could have a single chance to protest against it.

Bakugou simply stepped on the correct arrows while Pikachu at least tried to do a little dancing. Ended up looking like a total moron though…

"We're going next!" Acid said as she took Headphone's hand and pulled the girl up to go against her. Naturally, the purple haired girl seemed nervous about it. She'd been on edge all day and it seemed Bakugou was the only one to actually notice it.

He was literally surrounded by idiots. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Of course the Acid Alien chick won, she was naturally a dancer and Headphones didn't want to be playing. She did the same thing Bakugou had, just stepped on the correct arrows.

Then Sh*tty hair and Tape Freak went up onto the platform and did it, both of them went way overboard with their dancing but they still did pretty well. They laughed all the way through it. All of them did. He just stared with a blank glare. He glanced at the time. Four. He only had to put up with these idiots for a few more hours.

"Bakugou! Wanna go again!? Just one more time. I want to see if you can beat Mina!" Sh*tty hair asked. Who? He quirked a brow and watched as the Pink girl walked over to the platform. Mina?

"Her name is Pinky Acid Alien." He told them sternly before he got back up onto the platform. She held out her fist for a fist bump. He glared at her but gave it to her anyway, watching as she did an explosion with her hand. Bakugou scoffed and made a real explosion. She only seemed to be amused.

Why the f*ck did they all find it funny when he was literally threatening them!? Stupid sh*ts.

She motioned to the screen for him to choose a song. "No. You pick. I want you to have the advantage so I can kick your a*s ten times more." Bakugou grunted. She made a 'hmpf' sound but chose the song anyway.

She took off her jacket and tossed it to Sh*tty hair. Bakugou did the same.

"Guard my phone with your f*cking life." He said with a dead serious tone as he turned back to the machine.

This time. He actually tried.

Not only did he try.

But he got it, and he also threw explosions at people when they wheezed at him actually dancing.

Acid chick still won, but he got pretty d*mn close.

"Lasertag?" Tape offered. The others agreed, moving towards the back of the building to find the laser tag. Acid and Bakugou lingered behind a bit as they put on their jackets.

Then there was a shrill scream behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for the students of class 1-A to leap into action at the sound of the scream. "Bet it was a f*cking rat going across the floor." Bakugou huffed as he took off his jacket and tossed it to the side where the others had all thrown anything that would get in the way of their hero work.

"We have to at least check!" Headphones exclaimed. Bakugou grunted and launched himself forward, hovering over the ground. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the ground.

"You can't just run in alone Bakugou-" Sharky was cut off as there was another scream and then a loud explosion. Bakugou gave a look to Sh*tty hair, as a way to show 'can I go now?'. Sh*tty hair let go of him and nodded, punching his fists together and hardening.

The two ran forwards together, the others by their sides. On the side of the arcade where the minigolf was, there was a massive hole in the wall, though the one that made the hole was nowhere to be seen.

There were four girls hiding behind a fake windmill, then there were several other people scattered across the room.

As they had noticed earlier, the arcade was pretty busy.

"For now, let's just get as many people out as we can. Keep an eye out for whoever is here." Pikachu said as he moved towards the other areas of the arcade to get people to evacuate.

Bakugou growled and launched himself towards where the girls were, Sh*tty hair and Acid running over there with him.  
"Are you all alright?" Acid questioned, smiling when they all nodded. "Good! We're going to get you out of here ok? You all can come with me. We'll call the police on the way out." She continued as she took the hand of the youngest girl and looked to the other three, motioning for them to follow her out of the building.

As they walked, Bakugou's gaze moved across the room. "What kind of coward starts an attack but disappears right after? Come out and fight me you piece of sh*t!" He called out. Sh*tty hair sighed.

"It's better that it's peaceful right now. It gives us a chance to get everyone out safely. Though- you are right...It doesn't make sense that they would attack, and then wait until everyone was safe to do anything.. Maybe the wall was blown up by accident?" The Shark suggested. Bakugou shook his head.

"There was a scream. Long before the second one. Which means someone was already inside the building, and did something. It wasn't until a while later that there was a second scream, along with the wall being demolished. It was a distraction." He came to the conclusion of. He smirked and felt popping in his hands again. "I'm going to blow their a*s up."

"They must be hiding somewhere then. And they might have hostages. Don't go in recklessly Bakugou." Sh*tty hair said as he checked the inside of the windmill, just to be sure.

"We'll go check the bowling area then, make sure everything is clear there." Headphones and Tape said as they moved away from the Redhead and the Blonde.

A small shine caught his attention though. "Stop." Bakugou snapped at them. They both turned back to look at him, his eyes were locked on the small silver thread in between them. "Don't move." He stepped forwards and crouched down, examining the string in between them. He gently ran his finger over it.

"What the hell is that!?" Tape questioned, though he didn't move an inch.

"Those B*stards haven't been hiding, or waiting, they've been invisible and causing sh*t." Bakugou said, he looked around, and there were indeed silver strings, just barely visible everywhere, connecting the arcade games to one another, connecting the poles to each other. There was another that tied Bakugou himself to Sh*tty hair; meaning he couldn't go off on his own and beat the sh*t out of the villains.

"We don't know what this does, so I guess stay with whoever you are bound to, and try not to touch the string or let it break?" Headphones asked. Sh*tty hair nodded seriously. Their gaze snapped to their right as there was a loud explosion and a shout from Pikachu and Acid.

"Kam! Mina!" Headphones called, nearly running towards them, but Tape grabbed her arm and held onto it, motioning to their string.

"We're fine!" Acid replied as she stood and rubbed her head, brushing her fingers over her horns.

"What just happened?" Pikachu asked. The two were both pretty beat up just from that, it seemed like they had been hit with Bakugou's explosion almost.

"That must be what happens when you've broken one of the strings." Sh*tty hair said as he began to walk towards them, Bakugou being forced to follow.

They stepped over the strings as they approached Acid and Pikachu. "You guys are ok too?" Acid asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. You guys must have hit the strings." Sharky spoke as he motioned to all the silver strings across the room, and the one that was tied to Bakugou and himself. It was wrapped around their legs, around knee height.

"How did you guys miss someone tying a string around your legs?" Pikachu questioned the obvious.

Bakugou gave him a dead glare. "They're invisible you f*cking dimwit!" He hissed. "If a small explosion is all that b*stard can do with these sh*tty a*s threads then I'll make sure he knows what /real/ explosions feels like." He said as he grinned and felt explosions crackling against his hands once more. "Kirishima." He said firmly. Sh*tty hair nodded and hardened his skin, pulling away from Bakugou until the string snapped. The two watched as it hissed like a dynamite stick, the end of it simply lighting up and quickly going along until it reached them and sent an explosion across the surface of their skin- though not only that… it felt as though the explosion had gone through the inside of their bodies as well.

Though this may have just been a gentle love tap to Shark boy, saying as he had hardened his skin and prepared for the blast whereas Bakugou had assumed it wouldn't hurt too bad.

He grunted and looked around the room.

"Alright I have a plan," Sh*tty hair began. "Kam, do you think you can hold up with some electricity today? Or are you already kind of fizzled out from training?" He asked.

Pikachu huffed. "We did train pretty hard today but I think I can handle it." He offered.

"Bro- I was thinking, that if you're already tired out, that you can go make sure everyone has made it out safely, and wait for the police to arrive and make sure they know about the strings. If any of them don't have quirks, or don't have the right quirks, they could be seriously hurt just from those. We want to make sure these guys are held off until the pros get here and make sure nobody gets hurt. They have to be here for a reason, and it's probably not just to ruin everyone's fun." He continued. Bakugou crossed his arms and grumbled. He hated this.

He was just standing there, waiting for the plan, while the villains were out executing theirs. While they stood around and talked, the villains were getting exactly what they wanted. "Sh*tty hair, we don't have time for this. Wrap it up." He droned. Sharky looked up at him with a frown, but then realized his thoughts; the villains were moving.

"Mina, I need you to find Jirou and Sero, and then stick together. We don't know what quirks they have, so it'll be better for you three to stay together since you don't have defence quirks. I'll go with Bakubro and make sure he doesn't kill anyone. We work well together in battle anyways." Sh*tty hair claimed. Bakugou grunted again and began to walk.

"Be safe." He heard Acid say gently, he glanced over his shoulder to see her hug Sh*tty hair and then Pikachu fist bump the redhead before they both ran off, carefully avoiding the silver strings.

"Alright, lets go. We should probably head to the center of the arcade, where all the games are. That might be perfect for them. Loads of places to hide." He said as he began to walk.

"It's also the perfect place to force the building to collapse…." Bakugou muttered as he followed.

"Huh? It is? How?" Sh*tty hair asked.

"G*d you're a f*cking moron… Right next to the games area is the laser tag, in there is the main support beams for the building, if they took out the support beams for the laser tag and the gaming area, the building would go down.`` He tried to explain, he had to use his stupid tutor voice.

Sh*tty hair rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "I didn't even realize the main supports were in the laser tag. You really paid attention when we were going through and looking around didn't you?" He asked.

Bakugou looked at him with a frown. "It's what heroes do, Sh*tty hair. Pay attention." He said, and even if he hadn't used as harsh of a tone, it was clear that just those words had hurt the redhead. He was practically just told that he wasn't a hero. Or wasn't acting well enough to be one.

Bakugou suddenly put a hand to Sh*tty Hair's chest, making him come back down to earth. Bakugou motioned to the thread that was right in front of him, raising a brow. He sighed. "Kirishima, stop being a sappy kid that can't take one critisism, be a man." He snapped, he hated having to do that.

He hated having to be nice, and encouraging. He hated using a tone of voice that implied that he didn't hate everyone. He only did it because it was Sh*tty hair, and he felt like he had to repay him.

He growled and shoved the redhead a bit. "You're no use if you're not paying attention you f*cking moron." He snapped as he stepped over the silver thread and moved towards the game area.

The screens of the games were glitching, only to turn black a moment later. Bakugou's gaze snapped around as his ears started ringing like there was a human version of the dog whistle going off.

It only got worse as time passed, the ringing was burning, piercing, thought consuming. Bakugou shouted and threw an explosion to his right; as his right ear had hurt more than his left. He was correct in his guess though, as someone appeared before them, a cloud of dust fading from them and disappearing into the air around them.

Someone had a quirk that made them invisible.

Bakugou couldn't hear a thing for the time being, so he just threw another explosion at the man who had hit them with the ringing quirk.

It must have been to control pitch, or sound, something of the sort, because Bakugou still couldn't hear anything but ringing out of his right ear.

"Soundwave!" He heard a muffled voice from his left and then Sh*tty Hair's voice shouting.

He growled as he looked to the far larger man that had appeared from the shadows just as 'Soundwave' had. Sharky had already gotten in a few punches on the man. Bakugou threw an explosion at him.

He only grinned. He was smiling? As the living sh*t was getting beaten out of him?

"Ki-Red Riot! Get back!" Bakugou shouted in a growl. Kirishima pulled back, clearly confused, but obeying.

The man grinned. "Do it Backlash! The others are far enough away by now!" Soundwave called before he scrambled back up to his feet and ran.

"Hey! Get back here and die like a man you coward!" Bakugou called out, it made no difference. He looked back to the big guy as he pounded his fists together, his skin hardening just like Kirishima's. Then he released an explosion, just like Bakugou's. It sent the games flying, along with both Bakugou and Kirishima,then it took out two of the pillars next to him.

Even if their goal wasn't to take down the building, they might still do it anyway.

"We can't fight him with quirks. He absorbs them, like that kid at the sports festival." Kirishima said softly as he got back up to his feet.

"Then don't touch him with your quirk." Bakugou stated simply as he launched himself forward, he used his quirk to empower his kicks and punches, but never let the blast actually touch the man.

'Backlash' grabbed Bakugou by the ankle on one of his kicks and threw him at the wall, leaving Kirishima being the only one in front of him. Bakugou rubbed his head at he stood up and looked to Kirishima fighting the man.

A waft of dust under his nose distracted him though.

"My my, lookie who it is. You're the one that won the sports festival aren't you?" A woman's voice hummed as she placed her arms on his shoulders from behind and put her cheek right against his. She wiped some dust off his shoulder.

Bakugou moved his hand towards her face to use an explosion, "Yeah yeah, f*cking nosy h*g." He muttered as he tried to use his quirk on her but she disappeared. He blinked and threw the explosion out anyway, trying to see if she still had a physical form like the chick in his class did.

Nothing.

All that was left of her was a trail of dusted footprints on the ground. He glanced back to make sure Kirishima was still alive and fighting before he chased after her, throwing explosions at her until he finally caught her, sending her flying right into the wall. A cloud of dust burst off of her and she was unconscious. He stepped over and kneed her face just to make sure she woke up with a raging headache.

Now they at least wouldn't have to deal with anyone else being invisible.

He looked around, and in a cloud of dust, two other figures appeared behind him, one being so close that he ran his fingers through Bakugou's hair.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you all and being f*cking gross!?" He scoffed before he threw an explosion against the man's stomach and kicked him to the ground. He would at least be down for a moment.

The other man extended his hands, the silver strings shooting from them and wrapping themselves around Bakugou.

"Judging by the massive explosion I'm assuming you met my husband?" The man questioned, glancing over to where Kirishima was still fighting 'Backlash'.

"You married that ugly b*stard? Can see why, your mug is just as revolting as his. May as well live in misery and death together." Bakugou struggled against the strings, growling. He couldn't break them; they'de explode and kill him.

"Tsk, such unkind words. You really are that brat from the sports festival aren't you?" The man with the strings muttered in annoyance before he looked to the other, the one that had messed with Bakugou's hair. "Be sure to give him a little extra love for me." He spoke with a smirk as the touchy man approached again and once again ran his fingers through Bakugou's hair.

"Let go of me you f*cking p*rvert!" He shouted as he struggled against the strings once more, trying to kick him at least.

He smirked. "I have no romantic interest in you kid, I'm just going to make sure that if you live through this; you're going to wish you hadn't." He said as he ran his hands over Bakugou's face and then over his shoulders. His hands just barely touched Bakugou's skin but clearly he was doing something. His quirk must have been something that took time to take effect.

Bakugou shouted at him repeatedly before he finally headbutted him and knocked him down again, with him now on the ground, Bakugou kicked him right in the nose.

"Hun! I need a bit of help over here! Finish the redhead off!" The silver thread guy called out.

"Little difficult, love!" The other man called.

"F*cking-" Bakugou was cut off as Silver Thread wrapped more of his threads around Bakugou's head and therefore making it to where he couldn't talk, or ever shut his mouth without breaking the threads.

"You have quite the potty mouth don't you? I'm sure your mother is so ashamed." Silver spoke.

Bakugou gave him a blank stare. Where the f*ck did he think he learned to talk like this? Dumba*s better not say another word about his mother. The old h*g already got enough attention as it was.

Backlash finally returned, holding Kirishima's head in his massive hand. He tossed the unconscious boy over to where Bakugou was like a ragdoll. He let out a shout and then screamed at them, unable to speak with the threads in his mouth, but still making sure they know just how p*ssed he was.

"Darling, ready?" Backlash asked.

"Always." Silver replied. The larger man wrapped his hands around the smaller one. Silver finally let go of the threads and watched as they lit, slowly making their way towards bakugou.

He was about to be a human bomb…

Silver ran and grabbed the touchy guy and the dust girl, tugging them off. "Soundwave! Lets go!" he called in a hurry. The first man approached and grabbed the guy, lifting him over his shoulder and helping Silver pull the man.

Bakugou had to get away from Kirishima. He had to get away from the Laser Tag. The whole building would go down. He quickly moved to run away as fast as he could with his legs bound, but Backlash grabbed him and held him tightly to his chest.

Bakugou struggled but it was pointless. He bit through the threads, he was going to blow up anyway.

"Kirishima! Wake up! Run!" He shouted out, knowing that the boy had already been stirring to wake up. His Red eyes blinked open, meeting Bakugou's red ones that held the same fear that they had back when All For One had taken him.

He stood up and hardened.

"Not going anywhere bro. Wouldn't be very manly or hero-like of me." He said simply with a small smile. He ran forwards and punched Backlash's arm, making him drop Bakugou.

There was a vibration against the ground. As this was happening, the others were probably dealing with other villains too.

"You've always been my best bro." Kirishima said as he caught Bakugou and smiled.

"F*cking moron." Bakugou breathed. The tread reached him and that was it, it was a massive explosion, if it didn't take out the laser tag room, he would have been shocked.

The explosion was bright, and so loud that there was no way he'd ever hear again after this.

Then it was silent, and they were on the ground, their gaze blurry as they stared at Backlash.

He had absorbed the explosion. Bakugou took a deep breath and looked to Kirishima next to him, he was still hardened, in his ultimate form, but he was burnt to a point where he was barely recognizable.

Even so, he quickly moved forward to where he was above Bakugou, acting like a human shield as the next explosion rang out and the two boys blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Hey guys! so I'm going to have to stop using 'clear formatting' on this because when they text each other I usually use italics or bold when they do something else. So I'm going to have to stop using clear formatting, I hope that's ok with you all!  
Also! I hope you all know that I've already written 9 chapters of this and I'm working on the tenth -

~(Kirishima)~

He woke up on a hospital bed. He stared at the ceiling above him blankly, as though it was supposed to tell him what happened and why he was there. He took a shaky breath and sat up. He examined his arms, taking in a sharp breath at the sight of them.

His skin had been burnt so badly while he was hardened that it left a pattern on his skin- the burns were outlines by skin that hadn't been burnt but seemed like it had cracked, as though his quick had turned against him and instead of helping him, just caused him ten times more pain.

"Oh! No! Don't move! I'm so sorry!" A woman called from the doorway as she rushed over to the bed. "I was changing your bandages when I ran out of gauze and had to go get more, I shouldn't have left your arm open to the air for so long. I'm so sorry." She apologized repeatedly. She was obviously new, she was labeled as an intern on her badge.

She quickly bandaged up her arm. "I'm going to let the doctors know you're finally awake." She said, leaving after giving a small bow.

It was only moments later that a pink girl skidded in front of his door, her face lit up like a christmas tree.

She ran over to the bed and sat on it. "Kiri! You're finally awake!" She beamed. Kirishima rubbed his head as he shifted on the bed to make sure she had room to sit.

"Yeah… is everyone ok? What happened after I blacked out?" Kirishima questioned. She frowned gently.

"We… We had a lot of trouble. Four of the villains were caught, all of them being children." She shivered a bit just at the thought. "The building was brought down by the kids, and Backlash, the guy you and Bakugou were found with. Luckily we were the only ones in there. And the police had only just arrived, so only a few of them were injured. The pro heros never made it inside before the blast; they only arrived to help with the search. You've been out for about four days, doctors said it was because of Recovery Girl, she did a good amount of healing on everyone except Bakugou." She told him.

"What were their quirks? Were they ever identified?" Kirishima asked out of curiosity, wondering how his quirk could have backfired on him the way it had.

"Oh, Backlash was exactly as his name states. He absorbs any hit he takes and throws it right back at you. His husband, Silver Thread, had the ability to create silver threads from the bone of his nails, if the string is broken, it turns into a fuse and once it finds a heat source, it blows up, having the same power as a stick of dynamite supposedly. Misty was the girl of the group. She had a quirk that allowed her to create a cloud of dust that if someone were to be covered in it, they would turn invisible until the dust has fallen off, or is blown off. 24 was a guy that when he touched you, he could rip your muscles to shreds, but it was something that happened over time, it takes twenty-four hours for the full process to go through. And then there was Soundwave, he sends soundwaves through the air kind of the same way Jirou does, but in a different way. The cops had trouble explaining that one to me and Kam. The only other ones were the kids, but they were unidentified as of right now. They're being interrogated I think." She did her best to explain it all.

Kirishima nodded. "And speaking of Kam, you never answered if they were ok or not?" He urged her forward. She shifted uncomfortably.

She lifted her hands to show the bandaged wrapped around them, and then her shirt to show the bandaged wrapped around her waist. "I myself didn't get hit very hard. Jirou had made it out with just a concussion. Kam was beat up pretty bad due to the debris, but was otherwise fine. Sero… Sero had to have surgery on his arms. They wouldn't explain it to me, but they said something happened with his quirk that bent his arms the wrong way and broke them. They keep telling me he'll be fine, but they haven't said how the surgery went or anything…" She whispered. Kirishima felt his heart drop.

Not only was that one of the worst pains he could ever imagine, but Sero had to have surgery on his arms, and they had no idea if he was even able to use his quirk anymore or not… He took a shaky breath.

"I'm glad you, Jirou and Kam made it out without having to have surgery.. I'll have to see if I can go see Sero later today.. Wait-" his gaze snapped up. "-what about Bakugou?"

Mina's eyes widened slightly and she stood up. "I don't think.. I don't think I should tell you Kiri…" She whispered as she looked to the ground.

Kirishima's breath caught in his throat. It was already enough that Sero had surgery- how could he take his friend dying? No. No he wasn't dead. He was Bakugou. He was one of the strongest guys he knew. There was no way…

"Mina. Take me to his room. Where is he? He's not-"

"-He's not dead, Kiri. It's worse…" She told him, trying to keep him from standing up.

"Coma?" Kirishima breathed out, continuing to try and stand. His entire body roared with pain. But he needed to see Bakugou, he needed to see Sero. He needed to be sure they were ok, and at least offer them a smile to show that that they would be alright.

Mina put her hands on his shoulders, tears in her eyes.

"No, Kiri. It's not a coma." She told him, she gently took her hands from his shoulders, allowing him to stand. She moved to lead the way, Kirishima quickly following.

"You can't be out of bed!" The nurse called as she watched Kirishima walk down the hall with Mina. He ignored her, looking into each room to see if Sero or Bakugou could be in it. His red gaze caught on Kam and Jirou sitting and talking in a little living area the hospital had for recovering patients. They didn't even look up at Mina and Kirishima walked past them.

Mina slid a door open, revealing the muffled sound of constant screaming. Kirishima felt his heart drop once more as he looked at the sight in front of him.

Bakugou was tied down to the bed, straps across his chest, cuffs on his hands and feet, holding him to the bed, there was a muffler of sorts over his mouth that was clearly the thing that was muffling his screams and cries. He thrashed back and forth of the bed, clearly desperate to get out.

Kirishima stepped towards him, Mina put a hand on his shoulder once more. "Nobody has been able to even make eye contact with him. He's broken out of those bindings three times over the past two days." She told him gently. He nodded and continued towards the bed anyways.

"Bakugou. Bro- calm down." Kirishima said with a grin as he stepped to the bed. His eyes widened as Bakugou looked right at him and saw nothing. "No…" He whispered.

"Recovery Girl hasn't been able to get close to him to even try to help him. He woke up on the way to the hospital and started screaming and losing it. They've had to knock him out several times. They don't know what to do with him at this point." Mina tried to explain further. Kirishima looked at her.

"His eyes…" He urged her to continue on. She gave the weakest of smiles as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"The doctors said the explosion was so loud, and so bright-"

"-Mina!" Kirishima shouted. She winced, her crying growing more and more as time passed.

"He's deaf. And he can barely see." She choked out as they both burst into sobs. "The doctors said- said he's going to- going to gain his…" She had to put a hand over her mouth to try and stop hiccupping through tears. "... Vision back. But he'll- they do- don't know about his hearing." She leaned against the wall to support herself.

Their classmates. Two of them. Had been so badly injured, that they were left with life threatening and altering pains, ones that couldn't be fixed.

"We should have gone to the beach." Kirishima whispered as he wiped his tears away, looking back at Bakugou as he continued to thrash and writhe.

He couldn't hear himself screaming.

Maybe that's why it sounded so pained and broken.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, the police came and asked them questions about what happened, they didn't get in trouble for what happened, since they all had their provisional licenses, had acted in their own defense, and had contacted the heros and police right away.

Mina and Jirou were released from the hospital, though they still spent most of their time there anyways, checking on their friends that still remained.

Sero had been told that he would be able to use his quirk again, and that his arms would be ok, but that he would need to have them in a cast for a few months, and be kept in the hospital for a majority of that time, as the surgery they had done was risky and they had to check his arms often to make sure he was still stable and safe.

The other students of Class 1A came to visit pretty often as well, bringing smiles to those who truly needed it.

Kirishima himself though, spent most of his time in Bakugou's room, watching as he could slowly see more and more, crying when he saw the exact moment Bakugou stopped screaming and realized why he couldn't hear himself anymore, and listening to the doctors say that after further testing, Bakugou would in fact, never be able to hear again on his own, and would need glasses or contacts to see fully. They had already done the exam on his eyes while he was drugged to keep him calm.

"But why am I ok? Why is my hearing and vision fine?" He asked the doctor from his seat in Bakugou's room.

"Your quirk is hardening, correct?" The doctor asked as he glanced at a chart. Kirishima nodded. "Do your eyes harden as well?" He urged further.

"Yes sir, not as much as the rest of my body, but they do harden." He replied.

The doctor nodded once more. "Well then, your eyes have an extra shield to protect them when you closed them, and your ears- we don't exactly know why your hearing wasn't affected at all when the blast happened. Had any other pressure been placed on Bakugou's hearing throughout that day? If you can remember?" The doctor took out a pen and flipped to a page on his clipboard.

"Jirou- our friend, with the ear jack quirk, she had disoriented us while we were on the go karts ride just for fun, it wasn't painful, but it may have caused something… oh- and one of the villains, soundwave? He hit Bakugou with his quirk. Bakugou didn't even hear me call for him a few moments after that." Kirishima tried to explain it as best he could, it was the only way he could help Bakugou at this point. The doctor nodded.

"I'll add this to what we have and let the other doctors working with him know, thank you. That was really helpful. But also know, we're going to look into seeing if maybe Hearing Aids would work for him, we have been discussing it with his parents." He told him sincerely before he left the room.

The nurse that had been there when Kirishima woke up the other day entered the room with a small box in her hands. She looked at Bakugou nervously. The boy stared at the ceiling blankly. They had taken the muzzle off of him the day he realized he was deaf, and he hadn't made a sound since. He was awake, but he wasn't moving. He wasn't making a sound. It was like he'd given up.

"I… I'm scared to go near him… But I need him to put these on." She spoke as she opened the box to reveal his glasses. Kirishima stood up quickly.

"I can try. He's less likely to blow me up, and even if he doesn I have-" He hardened his arm to show her. She smiled weakly and nodded, giving him the box.

"I'll be right outside the door then." She whispered before she stepped out.

Kirishima moved towards the bed and waved a hand over where Bakugou was staring at the ceiling. The boy instantly began to thrash in his bindings and try to hit Kirishima.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima called before he remembered that it was pointless. He grabbed the side of Bakugou's face and hardened his hand, just to let Bakugou know it was him. The boy slowly stopped thrashing and let out a small hum that sounded like a whimper.

Kirishima stared at him as Bakugou looked right at him but only saw a blurry figure. He pressed a button on the bed to make it have Bakugou sit up, and then took off his bindings, one by one. He had been wanting to do this ever since the first day he saw the straps holding him down. He was probably terrified out of his mind.

Once he was sat up and let free, Kirishima sat on the bed and opened the box, taking the glasses out. There was nothing fancy about them, they were simple black-rimmed glasses.

He unfolded them and took a deep breath as he moved them to be in front of Bakugou's face and then slid them onto him.

"Sh*tty hair." Bakugou said quietly. It was obvious he didn't know how loud he was talking, so just aimed for quiet. It was a voice he'd never heard from Bakugou.

Kirishima smiled and nodded. He didn't say anything. He didn't want Bakugou to get upset that he couldn't hear.

The blonde slowly moved his hand up to his ear and did his popping thing, mini explosions going off in his hand. "I can't… hear…" Bakugou stated. Kirishima nodded again.

"It's hard.. To see…" He continued.

Another nod.

"Stop f*cking nodding! Talk to me d*mnnit!" He said, his voice raising, but it was still barely even yelling.

"Bakugou…" Kirishima said quietly. "We're going to have to teach you sign language. I'll have to talk to the others about trying to learn it too so that you can still yell about murdering us." He chuckled a small bit, even though he knew Bakugou couldn't understand any of it.

The blonde frowned deeply. "You better now be f*cking saying anything bad about me, sh*tty hair." He crossed his arms and leaned back

Kirishima shook his head quickly. "I'm not, don't worry. I wouldn't." He said lightly.

"And these look f*cking stupid don't they? Bet they're sh*t glasses that make me look like that d*ck from glass…" He grumbled quietly as he tapped the glasses on his head. With Bakugou's normal tone being yelling, and that being what he was trying to do, he was actually talking at a normal level of sound. Not yelling, not whispering. Just grumpy as hell.

Kirishima shook his head again and took out his phone, moving to take a picture so he could look at himself. He looked from his phone, to the boy. He smiled and motions to his face, trying to get Bakugou to smile, but his frown only deepened. Kirishima huffed and took a picture, handing his phone to Bakugou.

"At least I don't look like Glasses…" He grunted. He then swiped to take the picture down and looked at himself in the front camera, brushing his fingers over the fresh scars on his face. "F*ck…" He mumbled. "I have more scars than sh*tty Deku." He added before he tossed Kirishima's phone back to him and pulled out his own.

Kirishima's phone vibrated and he opened it to see a message from the blonde in front of him.

(Separate messages indicated with a - )

'_just text me ~B' _

'_Ok, that works. How are you feeling? Do your ears hurt? Can you see clearly with the glasses? ~K' _

'_d*mn you text a lot - none of your business ~B' _

Kirishima looked up from his phone at the boy, who was already glaring at him.

'_But I can talk to the doctors and try to get you some help… ~K' _

'_u think im some weakling that needs help - im fine ~B' _

'_Aside from the fact that you can't hear and you can barely see? I'm just trying to help, bro. ~K' _

Bakugou growled and turned his phone off and put it to the side. "It's so f*cking stupid to text someone that's sitting right in front of me." He hissed, slightly loud now. "My ears are still ringing. They f*cking echo with noise, but it's not actually noise. It's just f*cking static. This is bullsh*t. My vision. It's pretty clear with the glasses. But I f*cking hate these dumba*s glasses." He answered aloud instead of in text.

'_But, at least they help, bro. And the Doctor told me they might be able to do hearing aids. They just have to get a yes from your parents. - On top of that, I'm going to talk to Kam, Mina and Sero about learning sign language so we can talk to you until you get the aids. ~K' _

Bakugou made a small 'heh' sound and grinned as he looked at the texts. "Maybe there is a plus to this; I never have to hear your voices again. It'll be so much easier to ignore you b*stards." He put his phone down. "And you text too much. D*mn annoying."

Kirishima frowned a bit.

Though he looked up to the door when there was a small knock. "Midoriya! Iida!" He greeted as he stood up and smiled at them. He waved at Bakugou to get his attention and motioned to the door.

Bakugou didn't make a sound. He looked to Kirishima and put a finger over his own lips and then tapped his ear.

He didn't want Kirishima to tell them he was deaf.

"Kachaan!? We heard what happened at the Arcade, we've gotten to see everyone but you so far. How are you feeling?" Midoriya asked. Bakugou glared at him silently.

'_translate and tell me if im yelling or not ~B' _

Kirishima glanced at his phone and then at Bakugou. He quickly typed out what Midoriya said.

"It's none-"

'_Not yelling. ~K' _

"-of your f*cKING BUSINESS DEKU!"

'_Definitely yelling. ~K' _

Midoriya winced and nodded. Kirishima stepped towards them and gave them another small smile. "He's got glasses now, the doctors said he's going to have to have them to see. The explosion I told you about the first time you guys came, remember it? Bakugou was at the center of it. So he took the most damage." Kirishima explained.

"He seems pretty normal though, aside from the glasses obviously. I'm glad he's alright and not affected too badly, emotionally." Iida commented.

Kirishima nodded but sighed. "And, class rep, I think we'll have to talk to the class about learning sign language…" He began, both of their brows furrowed together.

"Why? Is there going to be a new student? Did something happen to Sero that we missed?" They asked worriedly. Kirishima looked at Bakugou, staring at his phone, clearly waiting for a translation.

"No. Sero is doing ok, but Bakugou-"

"-You're telling them aren't you, sh*tty hair?" Bakugou interrupted him. "That's why you went over there so I couldn't see your lips. And you're purposely standing in front of f*cking Deku so I can't see him crying like the dumba*s he is." He continued quietly.

Kirishima looked back at him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not your f*cking right to tell anyone sh*tty hair. We're not even friends. You don't get to speak for me a*shole." Bakugou snapped. Kirishima stared at him quietly, remembering his own words from the day they were in Recovery girl's office a few weeks ago. 'We're not friends, Bakugou, we're bros, that's way cooler!'.

Kirishima smiled at him softly. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, bro. It was none of my business." He rubbed the back of his neck again and looked to Midoriya and Iida once more with a nod before he stepped out of the room, his phone vibrating instantly.

'_dont leave me alone with f*cking deku and glasses ~B' _

'_You literally just said you didn't want me there, Bakugou. ~K' _

'_get your a*s back in here ~B' _

Kirishima sighed and turned to walk back when his phone went off again. "Fat Gum..?" He whispered as he opened the message.

'_Red! How's your recovery going? Amajiki and I have been worried. But haven't been able to visit since the first night you guys arrived. ~FG' _

'_Fat Gum! Sir! I'm doing well, I should only have to stay in the hospital another day or two. They just want to be sure my burns are completely healed. ~K' _

'_Good to hear. We hope to see you again soon. We've been knee deep in work since saving Eri. Will be good to have you back. Be sure to eat well. ~FG' _

'_Thank you! I will! ~K' _

Kirishima paused for a moment and looked back to the door of Bakugou's room.

'_Can I ask you a favor though? ~K'_


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before they were moved back to the dorms after that. Sero still had casts on his arms, but could at least go home to rest in the comfort of his own home with his family and everyone with him.

Bakugou had returned home for a short while to see his parents and discuss with them what he wanted to do about his hearing. But he came back to the dorms as well. It was clear he was struggling though. He couldn't do a lot of the things he normally did.

Kirishima saw that more than some of the others, as he was the one that heard Bakugou scream 'WHAT THE F*CK!? HOW DID THEY GET DIRTY? I CLEANED THEM TEN MINUTES AGO!' At his glasses at least twice a day.

Then people pretty much got blown to pieces when they entered his room without asking when they really had knocked for three minutes before finally going in to let him know dinner was ready.

Sometimes at night, Kirishima should hear quiet popping from the other room, like he was doing his explosions right against his ear again to see if he could try to hear it.

But Kirishima had left him alone for the most part. He had spoken with the others about learning sign language, and had already learned a little bit himself, but there was no point if Bakugou didn't understand it, and didn't want to.

"He's going to need someone to help him." Aizawa spoke. He had come to the dorms to check on the injured students and make sure they were all doing alright, along with seeing if they were ready to return to class yet.

"He doesn't want help though." Mina claimed as she glanced at the blonde eating his lunch at the table. Violently- as usual.

"I know, but when it comes to school, he is going to need someone to help him get his notes, and make sure he still learns what he needs to know. We've been discussing with his parents, and it looks like they're going to try and get him hearing aids, but until they are able to afford them, and acquire them, Bakugou will need help." Their teacher explained further. He made sure they knew it was only a temporary thing and that eventually he might not need help anymore.

But if they didn't get hearing aids for him, what would that mean for him?

Would he have to pull out of the hero course?

Just because he couldn't hear?

"I'll help him. He's been tutoring me for months now, the least I could do is help him." Kirishima spoke up.

"Yeah and we're all looking at learning sign language too!" Kaminari said brightly. "So if we can just get him to learn it, it'll be easier for him."

"You guys are learning sign language?" Uraraka questioned, leaning forwards in her seat to examine the 'bakusquad'.

Mina nodded. "Yeah. It's Bakugou. He's our friend. I think we had all been thinking about it after what happened, but Kirishima got us going and found a website online that teaches a lot of it to us."

Kirishima grinned and punched his fists together. "We can give you guys the website too! It'll be good for everyone to be able to talk to him!" He exclaimed, his shark-like teeth shining in the light of the living room.

Aizawa sighed tiredly and nodded. "I'll speak to the other teachers about it as well, sign language may come in handy in hero training as well; for time when we can't be talking, or other emergency situations." He said with a nod. He shoved his hands into his pockets gently. "I'm glad you guys are trying though." He said softly before he stepped towards the door. "Oh, and you four will be returning to your normal classes on Monday." He told them as he stepped out, leaving the students to talk amongst themselves.

"I would like to have that sight if it's ok." Uraraka finally spoke. Mina nodded and stood up to go show the site to her on her phone.

"So would I." Momo said as she joined them, Iida followed and it didn't take long for the rest of the class to join after that.

"What the f*ck are you dumba*s' doing?" Bakugou asked as he approached the living room, seeing everyone gathered around Mina with her phone.

Kirishima and held out both of his hands before signing;

'**We're learning to sign for you'**

Bakugou stared at his hands. "I don't know that sh*t." He spoke, his voice a bit too quiet for someone like Bakugou.

Kirishima took out his phone and held it up for Bakugou to see and then texted him the same thing he'd signed. Bakugou's gaze lingered on his phone before it trailed to Mina and everyone looking at the signs.

"This is how to do Kachaan?" Midoriya asked Mina as he spelled out the name. The pink girl smiled and nodded.

"I think so!" She exclaimed.

Kirishima smiled at them and looked back at Bakugou.

"You're all a bunch of morons." He huffed loudly as he turned away to walk back to his dorm.

'_Yelling. ~K' _

Bakugou paused his walking to check the text and then flipped Kirishima off. The redhead smiled a small bit before he jogged to catch up to him. He sent the link to the sign language website to him in texts before he shoved his phone in his pocket and gently pat Bakugou's shoulder, simply walking with him to his room.

"Stop following me Sh*tty hair." Bakugou growled. Kirishima shrugged and motioned to his own room being right next to Bakugou's. He grinned as he opened his door, as though he had always intended to go to his own room.

He felt his phone vibrate again and glanced at it.

'_d*ck ~B' _

'_Plan? ~Mina' _

'_Plan. ~K' _

Kirishima slipped his phone back into his back pocket without replying to Bakugou, making his way into his room and flopping on his bed to get some rest before he started studying for the school he'd missed and the work study he would have to be getting back to soon. Plus he had to be ready and energized for their plan.

Kirishima gently opened the door to Bakugou's room, Kam and Mina following him in, Kam with two boxes, and Mina with a small step ladder. They looked at Bakugou to make sure he was sleeping before they looked at each other. Kaminari placed a figure to his lips to tell them to be quiet. Mina and Kirishima stared at him blankly.

"He's deaf, dummy." Mina reached out and flicked Kaminari's forehead with a light laugh. Kam rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he remembered and then nodded.

"Right, sorry." he said as he put the boxes on the ground and opened the smaller one. While he did that, Mina set up the ladder, and Kirishima made sure Bakugou stayed asleep.

"Alright, let's make sure it works first." Mina said gently. She got up on the ladder and reached for the item from Kam's hands. He gladly handed it up to her. She gently pressed it to the door and reached to the other side of the door, knocking on it gently. She smiled brightly as the light lit up. "Wow that is bright…" She whispered. All three of them glanced at Bakugou to make sure he was still asleep.

"Well yeah, it's supposed to get his attention." Kirishima spoke. Mina traded places with him on the ladder, he took the light and waited for Kam to hand the screwdriver up to him. Once he had it, he began to attach the light to the door.

"Mina, can you attach the other side of it?" Kirishima asked, she nodded and helped Kaminari look for another screwdriver.

Kirishima examined the light on the top corner of the door with a smile before he climbed back down from the ladder and folded it back up, placing it off to the side.

"I got the other side attached." Mina said as she poked her head back into the room. "Time to draw the symbols." She smiled brightly. Kam grabbed the boxes, while Kirishima grabbe the ladder, moving them to the hallway and looking at what Mina had done on the outside of the door.

There was a small screen in front of them that asked them to pick a color and draw or select a symbol to put on the light when someone selected it.

Mina drew a small picture of herself on the screen, putting emphasis on her alien-like features choosing a pink background. Kam drew a lightning bolt and then crinkled his nose, erased it, drawing a Pikachu and choosing a yellow background.

Kirishima drew a version of himself where his hair actually was sh*tty and then smiled. He looked over the three drawings and then gave the pen to Kam, since he was somehow the best artist of the three of them. He did all the other students of the class, and then the teachers as well. And then an emergency one that would state that something was wrong.

Kirishima peeked into the room once more and gently hit the button that would make his symbol appear. He watched as the light attached to the door lit up red and showed his face. He smiled brightly and glanced at Bakugou, still asleep on the bed.

"We're gonna make life easier for ya, step by step." Kirishima said softly. "Night, bro." He added before he stepped back out of the room and moved down the hall with Kam and Mina to put little lights on other areas of the house. Though Bakugou's door was the only one that had the fancy light that showed who was at the door. All the other ones were simple ones that lit up when the door was knocked on or the doorbell rang.

They put lights on the front door, the back door, on the microwave, toaster, and literally anywhere they could think of that might help Bakugou with using his sight instead of his ears.

That was the main thing they had thought of. Aside from that they didn't really know how else to help him. Kirishima gave everyone Bakugou's number though, so they could all text him when they wanted to talk to him.

Though. He already knew he was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble just for that.

"What about for classes? He's not going to let us sit next to him and take notes through the whole class. So how are we supposed to help him with that?" Kam asked as he leaned back in his seat. It was nearly dawn so they had given up on the thought of going back to bed.

"We'll have to figure it out I guess. He might not want to have the notes given to him at the end of class, but if we can't sit next to him then that's how it'll have to be." Kirishima shrugged.

Mina stretched and yawned. "What I'm worried about is how he's going to do hero training, or how his work study is going to work… Who would want a kid who they can't even talk to?" Mina hummed.

It was true. All of them had been thinking about it since the moment they learned about Bakugou's issues.

What would happen if someone called out for help and he couldn't hear them? What happened if he got the hearing aids, and could hear, but broke them, or damaged them in battle? How was he supposed to be a hero?

"Well… for the work study. I actually have something arranged… I asked Fat Gum if he could come work with us.." Kirishima admitted. He remembered the day he had asked Fat Gum for a favor with a sigh. "Fat Gum and Amajiki have been struggling a bit since the battle to save Eri, with us being in the hospital for so long, and all of us having issues of our own to deal with, we had to put a pause on it; and it had to be done sometime. Didn't it? They just so happened to start the study back up a few days before the accident. So they really didn't get much help from me. So I asked if Bakugou could join us. Then I could at least keep an eye on him, and we would have more help down at the agency!" Kirishima felt himself smile once more.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. If he could just get Bakugou to agree to it all.

'_what the hell is on my door - and why the f*ck do I have texts from the dumba*s' in our class ~B' _

"Bakugou is awake.." Kirishima mumbled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck again and put his phone on the couch next to him.

"What'd he say? Has he done anything to the light and seen what it does?" Mina asked excitedly.

Kirishima shook his head. "Well then we could go test it out and show him how it works!" Kam said as he stood up and moved towards the stairs, motioning for the others to follow.

Which they did. They made their way up towards Bakugou's dorm and gently touched the device that worked the light.

It should have made the light flash twice to get his attention just when they turned it on. They could hear speaking from inside the room; same violent tone as their Bakugou, different level of sound.

Kirishima hit the red button with his face on it, Kaminari hit the picture he drew of Pikachu and Mina hit the picture of herself.

On the other side, the light should have been showing all three symbols on it and flashed once.

The door opened and he stared at them with a tired glare.

"I should blow all your brains out!" He snapped at them quietly. "What the f*ck is this!?" He continued.

Kirishima took out his phone.

'_We installed a light on your door that lets you know when someone is knocking, and who it is. We added a few extra 'people' to show time, like dinner and stuff. We thought it'd make it easier for you; now people won't just walk into your room randomly. ~K' _

Kirishima looked back to him with a sharp-toothed smile while Bakugou glared at the three of them further.

"Thanks Dumba*s'." He said simply before he shut the door.

The three stood silently in shock.

"Did he just thank us…?" Mina whispered.

"Oh my G*D HE'S GROWING!" Kam exclaimed, causing the other two to laugh.

((A/N): OK. I wanna explain some things owo.  
Also yes I know I'm posting twice in one day, but I do what I want, I'm currently writing chapter 11 so I have plenty of stuff to post on actual post days smh

1\. The light on Katsuki's door!  
The light on his door is a large circle, about the size of an average sized clock. It's just flat against the door and stuff. There's a wire that hangs from the light and goes around to the outside of the door, pretty thing, barely noticeable. On the other side of the door is a little tablet that is attached to the door. The only use of this tablet is to show who is knocking on the door. So it just has a whole bunch of little choices to select from and show who is there, though denki added a few extra to show time of day, such as dinner time, breakfast, school, training, etc. If one doesn't know how to use the tablet, or doesn't wish to, the light also detects pressure on the door, and will simply light up a bright white if the door is knocked on!  
Note that this isn't real and I made it up -. Unless I'm just unaware of it... o.o

2\. How I write their different ways of talking!  
Obviously everything written normally is just the average story/talking.  
Things written in Italics are going to be texts. The basic format for the texts would be _'FG~ Be sure to eat! - Never forget! ~K' _  
The FG showing who is being texted, then the text message, the - shows that they are two separate messages, and then the ~K shows who it's from! Hope that makes sense to everyone.  
As for the sign language, it will probably be written the same way as texting, accept it will be in Bold instead of Italics.

3\. The Villains!  
The villains I introduced in the other chapter, are going to be the main villains of this story, at least for what I know. A lot of what they do doesn't make sense, but I'll explain it soon! So be prepared for a lot of confusing fights ahead, one day their intentions and motives will be revealed. Along with I'm hoping to draw them all and put them on my DeviantArt page, along with giving a god description of each character, their backstory, etc. so head to my profile for a link to that!

I think that's all for now, thanks for reading this far! Hope you all enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

(Bakugou)

Silence. There was a constant wave of silence, never showing him an ounce of mercy, never faltering, never letting up in just the slightest. The small popping of his explosions did nothing as he held his hands up to his ears. He could feel the explosions, the small vibrations in the air, but there wasn't even the smallest of clicks in his ears.

He did this every day… just in case.

His attention snapped to the door as the light in the top right corner lit up a bright yellow, an egg being the image that appeared on the screen. Breakfast.

The previous day, someone would have just opened the door and motioned to him that it was time to eat.

He hated that. He absolutely hated having people invade his privacy, he hated them feeling like they had a power over him, he hated that they thought he was weak and needed special attention.

He hated needing help.

He sighed soundlessly and stood up, moving over to the door and opening it to see the short-haired girl. The one that could float things.

Uraraka. That was her name wasn't it?  
He remembered learning it after the sports festival. She had given her all in that fight, and that was all he was asking for.

"I'll be down in a minute." He spoke, she winced. He had obviously said it quite loudly. He frowned a bit and watched as she gave him a nod, a weak smile, and then quickly moved to go downstairs.

He shut his door carefully and moved to get dressed. He examined the scars and burns across his body, they were going away, but were still there. Sh*tty hair had taken a lot of the damage from the building falling on them. Which he guessed had been his intent, saying as he had hardened and moved to be on top of Bakugou in the last few moments.

He remembered the entire thing clearly. Right after it happened it had slipped away, but it didn't take long for nightmares to begin and pull the memory that had been lost, back.

He grunted, slipping on his uniform and his glasses. He glanced at his mirror and frowned further. He hated these glasses. He huffed and moved to the door once more, heading downstairs for breakfast.

Everyone's mouths moved when they saw him, as they always had.

"Goodmorning Kachaan!" he could hear Deku's voice in the back of his mind, from memory.

"Bro! You're up!" He remembered Sh*tty Hair's words.

"Hide all the bacon." He remembered Pikachu muttering in the background as he and Tape would quickly eat the food before running from his explosions.

But all that he could hear now was silence. He moved to the stove to get breakfast, reaching for a plate that sat on the stove.

He saw someone's hand reach for his; but he had already taken the burning hot plate.

"F*cking d*mnnit! G*d f*cking d*mnit that f*cking plate was hot!" He shouted louding as he gripped onto his own hand. It was obvious he was yelling, he could feel the vibrations in his throat, scratching and stinging from the volume.

Floaty girl retracted her hand with an apologetic look on her face, quickly saying something that he didn't understand.

She gasped, obviously realizing that he couldn't f*cking hear her. She made a motion with her hands that he just stared at.

"I told you all I don't f*cking know that stupid sh*t!" he shouted at her before he moved to the couch and sat down, gripping onto his burnt hand.

He didn't even have to look to know that people were talking around the room, and it was obvious it was all going to be about him.

He wished they would just move on with their d*mn lives and leave him alone. They were treating him like an infant that couldn't take care of himself. It was annoying as sh*t.

A ziploc bag of ice and a rag was plopped onto his lap. He looked up at Sh*tty hair and frowned.

"I don't need your help. I'm f*cking tired of being treated like I do." Bakugou spoke as harshly as he could muster.

Sh*tty hair grinned at him with those sharp teeth of his and took out his phone.

'_I'm not helping you am I? Not holdin' your hand and wrapping it for you. You can do it yourself. What we've been doing for you is the same as we would do for anyone bro. The light was to secure your privacy. The sign language is so we can still talk to you. The ice is for your heckin hand. We don't think you're weak, or need to be looked after, we're making it to where we aren't losing you; and we're not going to let you lose to your hearing. ~K' _

Bakugou glared at him silently. "You f*cking text too much. It's annoying to have to read it all." He grumbled as he looked away. Sh*tty hair simply grinned and sat down next to him.

Bakugou watched silently as Pinky, Tape, Pikachu and Arms walked in front of him towards the dorms. His ears were sore, he gently rubbed his hands against them before he felt a hand on his shoulder, huffing and moving to throw an explosion at whoever touched him.

Yet he paused. It was just Pikachu. He motioned with his hand again, pointing at him and making his hand into an O shape and then into another shape. A K? Maybe? Was he trying to ask if he was ok?

D*mn sign language nerds.

"I'm fine Dunce Face." He snapped. Pikachu smiled and nodded, his gaze moved past Bakugou to another set of Students walking on the other side of the arches. Bakugou followed his gaze to the pair.

General course students. Their eyes had glanced to them and had moved away the second they looked over. Their lips moved gently, as though they were whispering.

"Text me what they're saying." Bakugou muttered as his gaze returned to Pikachu, who looked upset already. The sparky boy shook his head heavily but obliged when Bakugou held a fist full of explosions up threateningly.

They were talking about the attacks on their class?

He shoved his phone back in his pocket with a growl and quickly moved forward to leave Pikachu and the others behind.

They were talking about things that were his fault.

He slumped into the couch with his arms crossed, watching as everyone's lips moved and he couldn't hear anything. Admittedly, he enjoyed not being able to hear Deku's annoying-a*s voice all the time. Though now he could never tell if anyone was talking sh*t. They all glanced at him constantly, thinking that he wouldn't notice.

Just because he was deaf didn't mean he was blind.

He glanced at his phone as it vibrated again. Tape freak was filling him in on everything as it was said.

'_You guys know how to play instruments right? (Jirou) ~Sero' _

'_translate f*cker~B' _

'_Headphones~S' _

He continued texting on what headphones was saying, being extremely annoying with it as well, bakugou watched as he bit his tongue, trying to type as fast as everyone was talking.

Right as Tape sent the message about the drums, Pikachu looked directly at the blonde, taking out his phone and opening the group chat they'd made to talk to him with.

(GC - Group Chat)

'_GC~ Hey didn't you say you were forced to learn drums as a kid, Bakugou!? ~ Kam' _

'_GC~ how the f*ck am i supposed to do that without being able to hear dumba*s ~B' _

He watched everyone's surprised expressions and cries of excitement when he didn't deny that he could in fact play the drums. He scoffed and glared at them.

'_GC~ You saying it's too hard for you? ~Sero' _

Bakugou twitched and stood up, snatching the drum sticks from Tape's hand and using his free one to shove him a bit. Not enough to actually hurt him though. He knew his boundaries.

"Doubt my f*cking abilities one more time f*cko." Bakugou snapped before he waited for them to set up a drum set.

This was easy. All he had to do was remember the rounds and be very heavily informed on when to start and stop.

He sat down in the seat and watched as they all stared at him. He smirked slightly and then looked at the drumset, gently placing his bare feet on the pedals, he tested them once. Couldn't hear a thing.

All he had to do was prove he wasn't too weak to do it.

He remembered what he was taught when he was little and mimicked it perfectly, the vibrations of the instrument were helpful, he remembered what it sounded like, old memories of him taking drumming lessons flooding back into his mind. He huffed as he looked up at his classmates, glaring at all of them as they squealed and grinned in delight. Morons.

His phone was then flooded with notifications.

The group chat was flooded with them saying he had to be on the drums.

"I'm not doing anything stupid." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he stood, moving to walk back towards his dorm.

A hand was on his shoulder again.

Headphones.

He snarled at her but didn't turn away. She texted him.

'_If you do it, it will definitely turn out good! ~Jirou' _

"There's no way it'll be good!" He shouted at her, she took a step back. He could sense that he had shouted too loud. "It's /that/ right? Some empty promise to let students from other courses blow off steam!?" He continued, slightly calmer. All the others stared at him as well. He continued on about how they never asked to be made the spotlight of the school, and that they shouldn't be doing this simply to please others. "Let's f*cking kill them with our sound!" He shouted finally. The others all yelled and jumped up, saying what he only assumed to be his name from the way their lips moved.

He shoved his hands back in his pockets and slouched over gently. They all surrounded him and continued talking.

It was getting late. He wanted to go to bed. It was already after eight.

They continued on about it, Tape continued to fill him in on everything. It wasn't really anything too exciting in his eyes. Just arrangements. They were far too excited for this. He wasn't interested unless they were actually going to beat the hell out of everyone there. He smirked at the thought. Everyone's gaze moved to the door, his own following suit.

Sh*tty hair was home.

'_translate - tape is annoying~B' _

He texted Sh*tty hair right away as he greeted the others. Deku waved at the blonde but was ignored.

'_It's just Sero, Bakugou. He's not that bad. Just be glad you were actually filled in on the conversation.~K'_

Bakugou scoffed at that and looked up to where the reahead stood, making his way over to him and motioning to his phone.

Sh*tty hair grumbled and said something to Tape before he began to take his place.

A moment later he was distracted though. The subject had changed to singing from his last text's information. Sh*tty hair had set his phone to the side.

Without another moment passing. Sh*tty hair was singing, then grape, and baguette? Then Headphones herself.

He frowned. As usual. Silence.

'_im going to bed~B' _

He texted Sharky before he made his way upstairs without another word.

'_Alright! Sleep well Bro!~K' _

He glanced at the text and then shoved his door open, tossing his phone to his bed and taking off his uniform jacket.

For once, he actually felt left out.


	8. Chapter 8

'_The doctors called us this morning about your hearing aids, are you able to come home on Friday after school? Or meet us at the hospital to talk to the doctors?~ Old Man' _

He stared at his phone blankly. The Old Man had been the one to text him? Normally it was his h*g of a mother that would text him while he was at school.

Last time he'd seen her she had been exhausted though, eyes pink and puffy as though she'd been crying all night. He didn't see things like that from her very often.

She was just as strong as he was, if not stronger, yet she had broken down when he finally came home from the hospital.

He huffed to pull himself from his thoughts and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around his room. Everything was blurred.

He couldn't figure out what items on the other side of the room were. His vision had improved more since he got out of the hospital, yes, but not by much.

He slipped his glasses on and watched as everything came into view accept for- "F*CKING D*MNNIT YOU F*CKING GLASSES ALWAYS F*CKING SMUDGED I SWEAR TO F*CKING G*D!" He shouted as he yanked off his glasses cleaned and wiped those suckers clean /again/. He never never touched the lenses yet they constantly were dirty. He swore he needed contacts. It'd be so much easier.

The light on his door lit up red, sh*tty hair popping up.

Bakugou pulled himself to his feet and moved over to the door, opening it. The redhead was already texting him.

'_Morning Bro! I'm gonna head off to my work studies after breakfast, you wanna come with? I already asked Fat Gum and he's accepted you.~K' _

Bakugou had to move over to his nightstand to grab his phone, leaving the door open for the shark to come in as he read over the message. "Why the f*ck…?" He questioned quietly. He had gotten another work study before the arcade happened, but they had let him go due to the accident.

'_why~B' _

'_Because I thought you would still want to do a work study?~K' _

'_i did but when did i ask for your help~B' _

'_You didn't have to? If you don't want to go just say so…~K' _

The two looked at each other, Sh*tty hair frowning deeply. "I'll go." Bakugou said aloud, tossing his phone to his bed. Sh*tty hair grinned and nodded. He signed something before moving over to the door, the light lit up once more with the symbol of food.

Whatever he had signed must have meant the same thing.

"Aye! Sh*tty hair!" He continued, the redhead stuck his head back in the door before he stepped in again. "Don't tell a f*cking soul that I asked… but do I talk too quietly..? Or too loud.?" He asked as he slipped his black tank top on and looked back at him as he took his phone out.

Bakugou slipped his uniform jacket on as well.

'_No. When you're mad you yell a little louder than normal. Sometimes you yell without meaning to, mostly to me and Uraraka. And I think you talk a lot quieter than you yourself intend to a lot of the time. But the volume is actually pretty good.~K' _

Bakugou nodded to him. "I figured I was. I kept trying to remember how it felt." He motioned to his throat. He couldn't have just stopped talking. That would be giving up. And he wasn't going to let his disability win. It was worse than f*cking Deku.

Kirishima nodded understandingly and signed something.

"You know I don't f*cking know that bullsh*t, Kirishima." He snarled.

'_It means 'You're the most manly guy I know'. Aside from Crimson Riot of course. You're a jerk sometimes but you're really respectable and strong, ya know that?~K' _

"Kiss-a*s…" Bakugou mumbled upon reading it, he glanced up at Kirishima as the boy laughed. "You're manly too and all that gushy bullsh*t. Get your a*s downstairs so I can get dressed." Bakugou said as Explosions formed in his hands threateningly but his expression didn't match his threats at all.

He almost seemed pleased at Kirishima's words.

Kirishima nodded and pressed his fists together as he grinned before stepping out of the room, leaving Bakugou to get dressed for the day.

(Kirishima)

Kirishima moved his things over to the door as the others that had work studies did the same. Bakugou came downstairs with his bag and plopped it down by the kitchen counter without taking his gaze off his phone. Kirishima took out his own phone.

'_You good bro?~K' _

Bakugou glanced up from his phone, looking around the room until his eyes met Kirishima's. He nodded once and then moved to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kirishima followed, grabbing it and sitting at the table with the others.

Bakugou stood off to the side and ate by one of the windows, watching the sun rise silently.

"Hey Kiri! Before you guys go!" Kam yelped as he stumbled down the stairs.

"Hmm?" Kirishima hummed as he stood up. "What's up?"

"Aizawa finally decided what our punishments would be." Kaminari spoke, out of breath by the time he reached Kirishima.

"Oh yeah, I had nearly forgotten about that…" Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck with a frown. Their teacher had apparently nearly forgotten about it as well. Kirishima figured that what happened at the arcade was punishment enough for all of them and that putting more on top of it would be a bit much.

"So had we, but he's said we're going to have to meet him once you're home from your work study in the classroom." He nodded. Kirishima sighed but nodded as well. The two boys fist bumped, Kam running back up the stairs to get ready for classes when the others finished off their breakfast and grabbed their bags, getting ready to make their way to their work studies.

Kirishima waved goodbye to Midoriya, Uraraka and Tsu with a smile, nudging Bakugou to do the same, he only flipped them off and walked in the opposite direction.

"Sorry guys, I'll talk to him. See you guys later!" Kirishima called as they slowly went out of view. The redhead turned around and moved to catch up to Bakugou, walking shoulder to shoulder with him.

"I know this is taking advantage of the fact that you can't hear, and it's the least manly thing I could possibly do, but you've really been a jerk lately dude. I mean I get it, I really do. You feel left out, or inferior or whatever. But we've all been trying our best to get along with you, and make you not feel left out. You're kind of making it hard tho-"

"Sh*tty hair." Bakugou interrupted quietly. "I know you're talking." He said with a frown. He walked with a slight slouch as usual, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I know you know but-" He cut off as Bakugou raised a brow at him and nudged him, eyes glancing to his pocket where his phone was usually kept, suggesting silently that he text him. He took out his own phone, opening his texts with Kirishima.

The boy looked at what his name was set to on Bakugou's phone and smiled brightly. It was just two emojis; a rock and a shark.

'_You set my name to a rock and a shark?~K' _

'_your name is too long - you do it~B' _

Bakugou offered his phone to change the name but Kirishima shook his head.

'_The emojis are fit well. Let me guess, you have a lightning bolt for Kam, an alien for Mina, and tape for Sero?~K'_

Bakugou glanced up and backed out of their text messages to show that he only had three chats unmuted, his parents, and Kirishima. The groupchat was muted, but it didn't say there were new messages so he at least checked on it. All the other messages were labeled by people's numbers.

'_people are mainly texting me because of this - no point in saving their numbers~B' _

He motioned his hand up to his ears, glancing at Kirishima. He shrugged a bit.

'_Well, if you would learn sign language, we wouldn't have to text you. We've all been learning it, hoping that you will too. It's actually pretty useful too, since none of the other students know it, we can talk from across the room without a sound and nobody knows what we're saying. It's great.~K' _

"G*d he sends f*cking novels…" Bakugou muttered aloud, moving his phone closer to his face, seeming to forget that Kirishima was walking right next to him, even though their arms were brushing against each other. Kirishima chuckled lightly as Bakugou gently pushed his glasses up on his nose.

The blonde sighed heavily.

'_ill look at it~B' _

He shoved his phone back in his pocket, clearly indicating he was done with the conversation. Kirishima beamed as he put his own phone away and held up his hand a bit, Bakugou glanced at it and gently pressed the back of his own hand to Kirishima's forming a lazy fist bump of sorts as they arrived to the spot where the car was supposed to pick them up.


	9. Chapter 9

(Kirishima)

The two slid into the back of a sleek black car, Kirishima recognized the car, but not the driver. Normally, Fat Gum always sent someone from the agency to pick him up, but he wasn't too concerned with it.

"Morning!" Kirishima greeted warmly, taking his phone out to translate it all out to Bakugou.

"Morning." The woman replied dully. Kirishima flashed them a smile when they glanced into the rear-view mirror.

'_the look in her eyes isn't good~B' _

'_I know, but we can't assume the worst, she might just not be a morning person.~K' _

'_sh*tty hair youre such a moron - shes wearing an earpiece and tapping on the steering wheel - is it to a tune - or is there music playing~B' _

'_There's no music. You might be a bit paranoid~K' _

Bakugou glared daggers at Kirishima, raising to hand to form explosions and yell, but he remained silent. Kirishima had no idea why until the blonde glanced at the woman driving. He truly believed she was trouble and didn't want to trigger her too early?

'_im not f*cking paranoid dumba*s and i swear if you ever say that again i wont hesitate to beat your a*s - trust me shes not on our side~B' _

'_Well what do you want me to do Bakugou? Cause an accident in the middle of the street?~K'_

'_dumba*s ask her questions only someone that worked in your agency would know~B'_

Kirishima nodded and looked up to the woman. "Fat Gum mentioned to me that there was a big change at the agency while I was gone, he never went into detail about it, can you fill me in?" The Redhead asked.

"There's been a lot more food at the agency since you all had that big fight, trying to let Gum regain all his weight. That's about it." She answered, which Kirishima could only assume was correct. It was too easy of an answer though. Anyone that could have done their research would know that.

"Oh ok. I thought there was something bigger. Could have swore they built the team up because they were so backed up with work. Because before there was only one guy that would pick me up from school. But have we been introduced? I assume Fat Gum would have mentioned us-" Kirishima urged. He noticed her tapping on the steering wheel become more frantic.

Now he was finally starting to be convinced that this was actually bad. He looked to Bakugou for a moment, giving a slight nod.

"Of course. He speaks very highly of you both. He says you two have done great work for him and will have great futures as pro heroes. He talks about you more often, it's like he's adopted you. But he doesn't leave this adorable blonde out either, he speaks very highly of both of you!" She exclaimed, suddenly going from being gloomy to enthusiastic. The problem with that was;

Fat Gum knew nothing about Bakugou aside from what Kirishim had told him.

'_You were right. We need to get out of here.~K' _

Kirishima chuckled lightly, doing his best to remain calm. They had /just/ been through an accident. He really couldn't handle another one right now. "Yeah, I guess me and him have gotten really close. He's been a great mentor but ah… do you mind if we pull over for a minute? We had a long walk between the school and where we were picked up, I kinda gotta go to the bathroom." He said sheepishly.

"Oh we're almost there, don't worry. If you can just hold it for another minute." She said as she smiled into the rear-view mirror, driving slightly faster.

'_We're almost there according to her and I'm assuming that we're not actually going to see Fat probably went in the opposite direction.~K' _

'_if you had been paying attention to the way we were going you would know that dumba*s - iv got it - harden ~B' _

'_How are you going to protect yourself-' _

'_i see you typing shut the f*ck up and listen to me~B' _

Kirishima looked at him worriedly, yet he stopped typing and put his phone in his bag, Bakugou doing the same with his own. Kirishima hardened his skin, gripping onto his bag tightly and preparing to grab Bakugou at a moment's notice.

Bakugou waited until there were no other cars near them and extended his hand, leaning forwards quickly and causing a large explosion right next to her ear, causing her to swerve.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted as he let go of his bag and grabbed onto the other boy.

Before he could do anything more they slammed into the brick wall on the side of the road, the car turned onto its side.

Kirishima groaned and blinked his eyes open. His entire body throbbed, but he was fine. He looked to the boy in his arms, awake but very obviously in a lot of pain, hands over his ears. "Bakugou.."Kirishima said quietly.

The car had tipped over onto Kirishima's side, making it to where Bakugou fell into his arms anyways, which was extremely lucky for him, because if the roles had been reversed, Bakugou would have been stabbed through the stomach with the sharp metal that had stabbed into Kirishima. The longer they laid there, the further into the blade he sank.

Bakugou lifted his head, one hand still on his ear but the other resting on Kirishima so he could push himself up.

Kirishima winced, the blade hit something and was stuck. A bone most likely. "Bakugou please tell me the crash magically knocked your hearing into place because I really need you to get off me bro." He wheezed out with a cough of blood. Great.

Bakugou looked to the woman that was passed out at the steering wheel and looked at Kirishima with a smirk.

"She's out, we're good. You hardened right?" He asked, his gaze trailing to the blood that had come from Kirishima's lips. Obviously he didn't hear Kirishima's words. "You f*cking idiot I told you to harden!" Bakugou exclaimed loudly as he looked up at where they needed to climb out of the car. He carefully stood up, being sure not to stand or step on Kirishima. "Close your eyes and harden again." Bakugou ordered without even glancing at the redhead. Kirishima did as ordered. In the next moment he was showered in glass and was grabbed by the shirt and was being lifted up.

Kirishima screamed in pain as the blade left his back and blood spurted out. Bakugou wasn't realizing what was wrong. He was going to make this worse. When the blade was pulled out it was going to cause him to lose a lot of blood.

This was going to be bad.

(Bakugou)

"F*ck." Bakugou spoke as he tried to pull the boy out of the car. "Grab my arm dumba*s!" Bakugou called as he pulled harder. Kirishima took his hand, then the edge of the car and pulled himself out. He fell onto the concrete, he hardened his back again, hoping it would slow the bleeding.

Bakugou dove back into the groaning car and grabbed their bags. He plopped them down next to Kirishima. "What's wrong with you?" Bakugou asked in a rush,examining him. "You hit the wall really hard?" He urged further. Kirishima rolled slightly to show his back before laying back down.

"F*ck! Sh*t. Sh*t. F*ck. D*mnit. Sh*t." Bakugou spoke as he opened his bag and pulled out his gauntlet, putting it on one of his arms so it could start gathering sweat. "I thought you would be fine-" He continued but Kirishima couldn't hear it over the groaning and hissing of the car.

Kirishima tried to sit up but Bakugou instantly shoved him back down. "F*ck no. Don't make it worse. Don't move." He snapped. He pulled out the belt he had in his bag from his hero uniform and wrapped it around Kirishima's chest. Since the cut was on his lower back, close to his rear, maybe he could at least stop a little bit of the blood flow there?

Then he laid out His hero costume under Kirishima so he wouldn't lay on the dirty concrete and maybe the suit would act as a bandage of sorts as well.

Kirishima mumbled something, even though Bakugou couldn't hear it.

"I can't- Kirishima I can't hear. I can't f*cking hear, this would be so much easier if I could f*cking hear you right now. I-.. I can't hear."" Bakugou said in a rush, his ears were ringing uncontrollably. The moment they made contact with the wall there was a really distant thud, he had actually heard something. But it made him so dizzy that he could barely think straight.

That and his best friend was bleeding out right next to him.

"F*ck!" Bakugou called out loudly, his throat scratching horribly.

Cars began to pull over as the people traveling to and from saw the accident. An ambulance and the police arrived quickly, but Kirishima was already unconscious. They quickly began questioning Bakugou, he looked between them in a hurry.

"F*cking stop questioning me! I'm deaf! I can't f*cking hear what you're asking! We're first year students from U.A Highschool! I'm Bakugou Katsuki and that's Kirishima Eijirou! The woman driving the car was a villain!" He shouted at them before he moved towards where they were loading Kirishima into an ambulance. They tried to ask him something but he ignored them.

"You best believe I'm f*cking getting in here, try and stop me and I'll be a worse villain than you've ever imagined." He snapped at them as he sat down. He didn't get in the way of them trying to save Kirishima, he just sat there and stared.

Then it started to fade away, the whole world changed in front of them. As the ambulance doors slammed shut, the ambulance disappeared. The two boys dropped to the ground with a thud, the paramedics seemingly disappeared along with it.

The car accident faded away, the city, all of it. They were left in a warehouse.

A woman was left on the ground, panting, the driver.

Behind her stood a man with a knife, dripping with blood, and several others.

Bakugou's breath caught in his throat.

Silver thread, the girl that could turn people invisible, the handsy guy, and the guy with the ear shattering shriek she remembered all too well.

He looked to Kirishima next to him, still bleeding far too much. Bakugou looked at the villains, they were talking. They seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he was deaf. He looked to Kirishima again.

"I'm so sorry." Bakugou said quietly as he turned Kirishima onto his side and used his quirk against the cut, hoping to cauterize the wound and stop the bleeding. Kirishima let out another scream. Even though he couldn't hear it, Bakugou flinched. He stood up and looked to the villains, forming more explosions in his hands.

They were still f*cking talking to him.

The woman that had been driving the car stood up. He quirk must have been some kind of illusion thing like that chick from his provisional license exams.

"I'm deaf you f*cktards. And guess who's fault it is!" He shouted as he threw his hands against the ground, sending an explosion towards them and then instantly following it with his ap shot, turning it to try and hit everyone.

All he had to do was stall. Eventually Kirishima's work study would realize he wasn't there and would look for him. The driver woman held out her hands, the whole room changed again to where it was just them. The woman, Bakugou, and Kirishima.

"There is no need to fight." She told him. He took in a sharp breath and couldn't stop tears from welling up in his eyes. He just heard her. "We only want our comrades back. That's all. We never meant to cause any harm to anyone at the arcade…" She spoke gently.

"You nearly killed eight people! What the f*ck do you mean you didn't f*cking intend to harm people you lying piece of sh*t!" He shouted at her, for the first time in over a month, being able to hear himself.

Kirishima groaned on the ground next to him, he was awake.

"We really didn't… The owner of that arcade was a villain that had taken my children hostage, we went there to get them back, only to have them arrested and Silver's husband to be arrested as well. All we want is for you all to have them released to us and we'll go back to being calm. Please." She pleaded.

The woman faltered, the white room they stood in fading a bit. She clearly didn't have much control over her quirk. Bakugou could have taken her out right then. But in this illusion. He could hear. He didn't want to lose that.

So instead, he knelt down and looked to Kirishima. "You good?" He hissed at the boy.

"I'm fine." He said as he coughed up blood.

"Lying a*s.." Bakugou muttered. "We'll get your dumba*s to the hospital. Just hang on a f*cking minute or two." He continued.

Kirishima's brows furrowed. "You can hear?" He asked. Bakugou nodded.

"The b*tch's quirk is f*cked up." He replied, glancing at her. She was really struggling to keep the illusion up. She wasn't really helping at all. She was practically helping Bakugou stall until the police showed up. Unless there was something going on behind the scenes that he didn't know about…

"Heh.. that's pretty cool." Kirishima commented. Bakugou nodded with a slight smirk.

"Right when I thought I never had to hear your annoying a*s voice ever again." He gently put his hand on Kirishima's shoulder as the boy chuckled. "I have to lose it again though." He sighed and looked to the driver chick. She was on her knees by now, he could see the flickering image of the warehouse.

"Aye bro-" Kirishima spoke as Bakugou stood up again.

"What?" Bakugou questioned, glancing back down at Kirishima as he opened up the latch on his gauntlets.

"You're the manliest guy I know. I love you bro." He grinned, his sharp teeth stained red. Bakugou scoffed and held out his hand without the gauntlet for a fist bump.

"Better than Crimson Riot? And that's f*cking gay." He questioned.

"That's up for discussion." Kirishima gently pressed his fist up against Bakugou's, not clarifying which comment that was up for such discussions.

Bakugou looked back to the woman as she collapsed, her arms wrapping around her stomach, someone caught her as she went down, the handsy guy.

As the illusion went down, he saw someone going for Kirishima. He swung his arm around, throwing them to the ground, he slammed his fist right into their face with an explosion. Then there was a sharp, hot blade against his back. He turned around and kicked the guy in the chest before throwing an explosion at him.

They were too spread out now for him to use his sweat he'd built up in his gauntlet. He hissed gently. His hearing was once again gone, leaving him in the dark about them moving around. Kirishima forced himself back up to his feet and hardened. He would tell him to get back down to not mess with his wound again, but he honestly needed the help.

He couldn't hear what they were doing.

He felt a rush of air on his right and swung his leg around, sending the knife guy to his knees before bakugou grabbed his face, sending explosions through his hand. The villain grabbed his hand, pulling it off and cutting along his side with the molten hot blade. His body felt like it was boiling in the two areas that were cut.

He shouted in pain but continued to throw explosions at him until he was out. Kirishima grabbed his arm and pointed at where the door opened and the police and Fat Gum ran in.

Bakugou slouched over a bit. Finally. F*cking d*ckheads were late. Bakugou looked back to where Silver thread, handsy and driver chick were moving to get out while the sound dude had extended his hands. Kirishima, the cops and Fat Gum had their ears covered, shouting in pain.

"I think the f*ck not. You're f*cking lucky I can't f*cking hear you c*ntface." Bakugou growled as he held out his hand with the gauntlet and pulled the trigger, sending a massive explosion towards all of them. He tossed his gauntlet to the side and looked at Kirishima. "You good?" He asked. Kirishima nodded a bit as the police rushed in and grabbed the unconscious villains, dragging them off while Fat Gum went after the ones that had dodged the explosion and were running away.

Kirishima's lips moved again. "My hearing is gone again." He motioned to his ears. Kirishima frowned but nodded. He turned his head to where an ambulance had pulled up, Bakugou's gaze following his to meet the sight.

The real paramedics approached and began speaking, Bakugou remaining silent as Sh*tty hair spoke to them instead. They didn't have their phones so Sh*tty hair couldn't even translate anything.

Their bags were tossed to the side of the warehouse. Bakugou nudged Sh*tty Hair gently before he moved to go get their bags, holding his side that'd been cut.

It wasn't bleeding too bad, saying as the blade was hot as f*ck and cauterized everything it touched. But the stinging and burning sensation was annoying. He moved back over to Sh*tty Hair and the paramedics, dropping the bags at their feet.

The paramedics had them get in the ambulance to take them to the hospital, their wounds weren't bad enough to require them to have to lay on some sh*tty bed and have to be taken care of right away, the paramedics were just taking in their injuries and helping with what they could.

A woman knelt in front of Bakugou on the floor of the ambulance, signing something to him. "I'm deaf, but I can't sign, lady." Bakugou told her. She nodded and looked to Sh*tty Hair, her lips moving. Bakugou grunted in annoyance. "If you want to know what's wrong, I was cut across the back and across the side, the blade was searing hot so the wounds were cauterized. I've got cuts all over from a simulated car crash. Aside from that I'm fine. I just can't hear, and my glasses are gone so I can't f*cking see." He explained. He could see enough to know there were two paramedics in the ambulance with them, Sh*tty hair was sitting on the other side of the ambulance. And he could see the woman in front of him pretty clearly, but he couldn't make out Sh*tty Hair's facial features at all.

She made another motion to him. He still didn't understand sign language. He thought he f*cking told her that? He huffed. "Do it again." He told her. She did the same sign and mouthed out the word to him. Family. "My family?" He asked. She nodded.

"My family might already be here depending on what hospital we're going to. The Bakugous. Their number is-" He told them the way to contact his family and she nodded.

He felt the woman's cold hands move to his side to look at his cut. He simply raised his arm so she could work. F*cking thing burned. He wanted his phone. He wanted his glasses. Had someone grabbed his gauntlet? He swore if he had to go back to those b*stards down at the other stupid f*cking place at the school he was going to throw a f*cking fit. It took them forever to make his sh*t.

It didn't take them too long to get to the hospital. The woman brought Sh*tty hair and him to a room. He didn't understand why they weren't separated. They should have been. He looked to Sh*tty Hair with confusion. Sharky just sat there with his eyes closed, head hanging.

"Oi, f*cko. You're still a man. Don't f*cking forget that dumba*s. Head up. You're not f*cking weak so don't let them think you are." He told him sternly. Sh*tty hair smiled weakly and lifted his head to look at Bakugou. "Teeth." He said simply. Sharky grinned, showing his sharp teeth. Bakugou smirked and put a finger to his chin, lifting his head up the rest of the way, and then pushing it to make him look right up at the ceiling. He felt the boy chuckle.

The all so familiar doctor walked in and looked between the two, behind him Bakugou's parents ran in.

His mom- in that moment he was so f*cking glad he couldn't hear her because he was one hundred percent certain she was cursing him out. She then threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, then pulled away and started cursing again. Then she lightly hit him upside the head. He glanced at Sh*tty hair. The redhead looked like he was doing his very best not to laugh but was terrified at the same time.

Bakugou looked to his father, who simply looked relieved he was alive.

"I'm fine ya old h*g." He told them as he fixed his hair. "Can I have my phone? And can he have his?" Bakugou questioned, clearly interrupting the conversation they were all having as he motioned to Sh*tty Hair.

His father went and unzipped their bags, moving their hero costumes around and grabbing their phones, handing them to each boy.

'_catch me up~B' _

'_Your mom just lost it at you for one, she's pretty scary. They're talking to the doctors now about what happened.~K' _

'_yeah they were here anyway - they had a meeting with the doctors about the hearing aids - probably going to ask about a new pair of glasses too - that lady driving the car did they ever say anything about her quirk~B'_

'_No, not that I was told. But it seemed like illusions.~K'_

'_i got that part dumba*s~B'_

Sh*tty Hair nudged Bakugou roughly, both of them wincing at the shooting pain through their bodies.

'_Oww. But yeah, her quirk seems to fully convince your brain that you're somewhere you're not. She somehow simulated an entire car crash. I wonder how…~K' _

'_cops better f*cking fill us in~B' _

'_I'm sure they will- one sec~K' _

Sh*tty hair set his phone down on the bed between them as the Doctor turned back to them and began talking to him. Bakugou sat and examined his parents. They both had their arms crossed, though their expressions were complete opposites, his mother agitated with the doctors, while his father was completely calm about everything.

That was kind of how it was with them. Bakugou just so happened to end up being a lot like his mother, while sometimes- mainly while he was asleep- he held that same soft expression of his father.

The thought was brushed away when Sh*tty Hair took his phone in his hands and hurriedly typed.

'_They're talking about getting your hearing aids, and getting the process started while you're here.~K'_

'_cool - tell them im fine with that ~B' _

He watched as Sh*tty Hair excitedly spoke to Bakugou's parents and announced to them that Bakugou was indeed fine with it. His parents smiled at him.

There was a tightness across his chest, a breath against the back of his neck, a heavy dust in the air that shone against the sunlight shining through the windows.

"Kirishima harden." He growled out suddenly, and quite loudly accidentally. He swung his hand towards Kirishima's head, watching as the boy ducked and hardened, Bakugou's arm slammed right into a searing hot blade. He used his other arm to send a blast behind himself and Kirishima, as he thought, there was a cloud of dust that flew everywhere, revealing two figures. Dust and the Knife guy. Naturally. He gripped onto his arm tightly, looking to the doctor and his parents.

Kirishima threw a punch at the man but he held up his blade and instead burnt the shark's skin with the glowing orange blade.

This was a hospital. Minimum damage building. There were patients here. No big explosions. Not unless they managed to get outside.

What the hell did these guys want with Kirishima and him anyways!? They could have targeted anyone, they could have given up, but no, they kept attacking and attacking repeatedly. They weren't even being smart about this.

"Kiri! Dust!" Bakugou said simply, he would take the guy with the blade. He did better with heat.

Bakugou took the wrist of 'Knife' before he could cut Kirishima again, twisting in behind his back and holding it there, glancing to where Kirishima was. Last time he left Kirishima alone to fight someone he was nearly killed. Dust was making her own limbs invisible so that she could get in a single punch.

Bakugou hissed in pain as Knife rotated his wrist and cut him along the lower stomach. He still held a tight grip on his wrist, kicking the back of his knee and sending him to the ground before rotating his wrist and putting the blade into his own back. The blonde pulled it out and used the butt of the knife to knock the man out.

Bakugou slid the slowly cooling knife to his mother, who caught it under her foot and picked it up. The doctors weren't letting her get any closer. Which was a mistake honestly. She could have hit these guys just as hard as bakugou could.

He then moved over to where Kirishima was and used another explosion to send the dust flying off of her, giving Kirishima enough time to actually cut her arm with the sharpness of his skin and flip her over his shoulder, knocking her out as a cloud of dust flew around the room.

Both of their wounds had reopened and by that time they were struggling to stay on their feet.

That's when the f*cking nurses and doctors finally stepped in and moved to help the poor kids.


	10. Chapter 10

(Kirishima)

Literally everything burned.

That was all that he could think about to be honest. He forced himself to sit up, clenching his jaw as he did. The room was pitch black, the only light was the small amount of moonlight in the window. He stood up carefully, wincing harshly. His back seemed to be the main place that hurt. Which was understandable. He wasn't just cut, he was stabbed.

He looked in the mirror on the bathroom door, taking off the stupid hospital gown to see himself in just boxers. His chest was absolutely covered in bandages from his neck to his waist,only his right shoulder and arm not wrapped in the white fabric. His hair dangled in front of his eyes, obviously having lost it's geled spike.

"Bet they used that stupid antibiotic stuff on both of us. F*cking burns like a motherf*cking-" Kirishima looked over his shoulder in a hurry as Bakugou continued to say something extremely inappropriate. Bakugou's voice was extremely quiet, he wondered if that was intentional or not.

"Oh they put us in a room together-" Kirishima mumbled aloud. Bakugou was sitting up on his bed, head against the wall, he had already taken off the gown, he was covered in bandages as well, though he had sweat pants on.

The blonde motioned over to a chair on the far wall, another pair of sweatpants on it.

"Don't worry dumba*s. I still don't have another pair of glasses, all I know is you're not wearing pants, chill. I can't see your d*ck." He smirked. Kirishima scoffed and moved to grab the sweatpants and slipped them on. He stepped over to Bakugou's bed and sat down on the end of it, wincing once more.

Bakugou leaned over and grabbed their phones from the end table that sat in between their beds.

'_you asked for us to be put in the same room ~B' _

'_I did~K' _

'_?~B'_

'_Figures that the one time you use punctuation is the one time it's legit the only thing you send.~K' _

'_something wrong with that f*cko ~B' _

'_Not at all.~K'_

'_answer ~B'_

'_I didn't want you to wake up confused again. Last time you woke up in a hospital alone… ~K'_

The two boys looked at each other, Bakugou being the first to break eye contact with a grunt.

"I didn't ask for that."

"I know." Kirishima replied.

"I'm deaf you can't reply out loud dumba*s." Bakugou scolded, reaching up and running his fingers through his own hair.

'_This is why you need to learn sign language. My battery is nearly dead, I won't be able to talk to you anymore.~K'_

Bakugou glanced over the message and grunted once more. "Then f*cking go to bed. Either that or f*cking teach it to me dumba*s. No f*cking point in running down my battery." He spoke as he leaned forwards a bit, shifting so there was more room for Kirishima to sit in front of him.

Kirishima grinned brightly, moving to sit in front of Bakugou. "That's the man." He spoke excitedly, finally getting him to at least try this.

'_Alright so I thought it would be cool for you to learn the words you use a lot.~K'_

Bakugou smirked. "Kirishima, I swear if you do not show me the sign for 'die' and 'nerd' right now-" Kirishima cut him off as he held up his hands, the blonde raised a brow and huffed, motioning for Kirishima to do it.

He made the motions for the two words, repeating them both three or four times before he motioned for Bakugou to do it.

Kirishima had taken the time to learn a lot of signs that he figured Bakugou might like to know. Simply for the fact of; he was worried Bakugou would learn them and would tell everyone else they were nice things while they really weren't.

"And I'm assuming this is still suitable for f*ck you?" The blonde asked as he flipped Kirishima off, seemingly glad to have his new ability to insult people without them even knowing what he meant. Kirishima nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

'_Yeah, that works. Do you want to know the alphabet? It helps a lot when you don't know a sign for something and just need to write out the word.~K'_

Bakugou frowned a bit at his phone as he set it to the side once more. "Fine." He grumbled quietly as he motioned for Kirishima to start.

And so that's what they did for hours, just sit, texting one another and Kirishima teaching Bakugou the signs he had learned over the past few weeks, only taking a break when someone came in to check on how they were doing.

"Goodmorning!" The nurse chirped as she stepped into the room with a tray of food, two plates sitting by one another.

Kirishima shifted on the bed and rubbed his eyes, sitting up to see Bakugou in front of him. The blonde raised a brow as Kirishima stared at him.

"D*mn right you fell asleep on my bed a*shole, apparently went into a f*cking coma because I couldn't f*cking wake you up." Bakugou grumbled before he looked to the nurse, eyeing the food she had.

Kirishima ignored that, waving his hand a bit at it and looking at the nurse. "Goodmorning." He greeted her warmly.

The nurse placed the tray on a small table on wheels, placing it in between the two beds. "Mhm! After you boys eat we'll go ahead and run tests, then we'll change your bandages. And Katsuki will be able to discuss what he wants for his hearing aids with the doctors." She smiled at them both and made her way to the door. "I'll be right outside if you two need anything." She offered before she disappeared.

Kirishima looked to the food and moved back over to his own bed, grabbing his phone and plugging it in on his way, plugging in Bakugou's as well while he was at it.

"What was she talking about? Fill me in f*cko." Bakugou said as he reached and took his plate, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

'**H-e-a-r-i-n-g...a-i-d-s...~K' **

Kirishima signed the two words out and motioned to his ears to further show it. Bakugou stared at him blankly. "Again…" He started simply, watching as Kirishima signed out the letters once more. "The f*cking hearing aids?" Bakugou questioned. Kirishima nodded.

The blonde frowned and nodded, eating a strawberry.

Kirishima shrugged and ate a spoonful of eggs before he looked up at a sudden question from Bakugou. "How the f*ck do you eat with teeth like those?" He questioned. Kirishima covered his mouth as he chuckled lightly. He motioned for Bakugou to wait a moment before he reached for his phone, Bakugou doing the same.

'_Not that hard actually. Worst thing about the teeth is going through three toothbrushes a week.~K' _

Kirishima moved his hand to his lips, hooking the wall of his mouth and showing that now all of his teeth were sharp, his molars were actually normal like everyone else's. Bakugou chuckled a bit and looked back to his phone. "I actually go through four. My mom absolutely f*cking despises me for it." He spoke without looking up again. He smiled ever so slightly.

It was a sight that the students of the school rarely ever got to see, yet Kirishima got to quite often.

"I remember how much that h*g used to yell at me for that back before we lived at the dorms. Now that we're at the dorms they just send me a new box full of toothbrushes every other week." Bakugou continued. He finally looked up from his phone and began to eat once more, seemingly pushing the memories away.

The boys then ate silently until the nurse returned and took their plates with a smile so soft and welcoming that even Bakugou seemed to use a little less language with her.

"Alright! We're going to change your bandages, who wants to go first?" She asked gently as she moved to go retrieve the bandaged from a cabinet in the corner of the room.

Kirishima motioned to Bakugou, pointing at his bandages and then showing '1 or 2'? Bakugou motioned for two and then went back to scrolling through his phone.

"I guess I'll be going first then." Kirishima moved forwards towards her, gently slamming his fists together.

"Alright! It's going to sting, so tell me if I need to stop and let you have a second." She told him gently. She took a pair of scissors from her little tray of medical supplies and began to cut through the bandages.

The sudden rush of cold air against his slightly damp skin wasn't pleasant, but otherwise it was almost refreshing to be able to breathe again. The bandages had been tighter than he had even realized.

"Oh.. looks like I forgot to grab the antibiotics and extra towels. I'm sorry, I'll be right back." She apologized, bowing her head to him before she quickly stepped out of the room.

Kirishima's red gaze trailed after her before he walked to stand in front of the mirror and examine himself. His back had a massive, deep, ugly cut right below his shoulder blades, then he had multiple bad burns on his arms.

He took a sharp breath as he felt warm hands on his back. Not touching the cut, but fingers tracing near to it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize- I couldn't hear anything. I f*cking f*cked up and made a sh*tty last minute decision that could have ended better if I hadn't of f*cked up." Bakugou said from behind him, taking his hands off of the boy's back.

There wasn't much point in saying anything to him, not when he couldn't hear any of it. Though this was the second time he'd apologized for something. Or at least the second time within the past while.

Kirishima turned around to look at him, just standing there, slouched over with a frown written across his face. The redhead moved over to where his phone was and picked it up, moving back over to where he was supposed to be standing for having his new bandages put on.

'_Bakubro, dude, there's no need to apologize. I'm good. You got beat up worse than I did. But you better start smiling again, cause that nurse is really cute, and she looked like she's just interning here; meaning she's probably around our age. And the way she looks at you, you better perk up.~K' _

"My g*d the novels never end…" Bakugou mumbled as he began reading, squinting a bit, frown deepening as he did. "Nothing about being manly and having to smile like All-Might? I'm going to smile for a girl I don't even know instead. That's great advice Sh*tty hair. That's a great way to f*cking feel better about f*cking letting my f*ckiNG BEST FRIEND GET F*CKING HURT. G*d d*mn piece of f*cking bullsh*t. Best way to get over the fact that it seems like Villains target me specifically and everyone else just f*cking happens to get involved in my sh*t to a point where we repeatedly end up being stuck in this f*cking hospital and can't f*cking have a normal life. But yeah I'll smile and flirt with a f*cking girl I'm not even interested in."

Kirishima winced as he began yelling furiously, tears welling up in his eyes. Bakugou had thrown his phone in the middle of when he was shouting and had flipped him off.

Now he was standing there, breathing furiously as tears welled up in his own eyes.

The nurse stood in the doorway. "I'm just going to go and come back later…." She said quietly. Kirishima nodded, but Bakugou looked over his shoulder to see where Kirishima's gaze had gone and walked over to her, both boys could see the fear in her eyes just at that.

"I'll take those. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I mean no offense to you. You are beautiful, and kind. I'm not mad at you." Bakugou told her softly. He took the medical equipment from her as she nodded softly and walked away.

That was the most out of character thing that Kirishima had ever heard. Then again, Bakugou said things that surprised people a lot.

The blonde moved back over and opened the packaging for the medicine. "Stop crying and let me fix you." He scolded, though it sounded more like growling in a way that was supposed to be nice but wasn't.

Kirishima turned towards the mirror and watched as Bakugou began to spread a cold medicine across his back. Kirishima winced. Bakugou hesitated and glared into the mirror at Kirishima.

Then he continued silently, spreading the medicine over the cut on his back and then over his arms. He took the bandages from the packaging and moved to stand in front of Kirishima.

"Bakugou." Kirishima said. Bakugou glanced up at him.

"Don't talk. Your breath is gross and I'm deaf dumba*s." Bakugou spoke in a dead serious tone. Kirishima nearly choked. Of course he wasn't able to brush his teeth that morning! He didn't have his stuff! And he would feel bad if he used what the hospital offered, they were really nice and he didn't want to ruin what they had.

Either way, he didn't open his mouth again. He simply let Bakugou wrap the bandages around him until he was once again covered up and then watched as he walked away, back to where he'd thrown his phone.

It was worse than broken, the screen was shattered and the screen was glitching out wildly. "G*d my parents are going to f*cking destroy me." He growled aloud. Kirishima remained silent and sat down on his own bed until the nurse returned.

"The doctors are ready to look at Katsuki's ears." She told them, looking at where Bakugou was trying to get his phone to work. "...do you guys still need a bit? I wouldn't want to get in the middle of a couples thing-" She cut off at the look on Kirishima's face.

"We're not a couple. Best friends. I'll tell him about the doctors." Kirishima wheezed out, about as red as his hair. He awkwardly stepped over to Bakugou and tapped his shoulder.

"The f*ck you want Sh*tty Hair..?" Bakugou grumbled quietly without looking up from his phone.

Kirishima tapped Bakugou's chin to get him to look up, making both boy actually turn a deep red as they met eyes.

Oh g*d.

Kirishima cleared his throat and motioned to where the nurse stood in the doorway and tapped his ears. "Time for your hearing aid tests." Kirishima told him, trying to say all the words clearly.

"Your breath still smells bad." Bakugou commented, gaze lingering on Kirishima's lips.

At this point Kirishima lost it and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him towards the door to go with the nurse.

"I swear we're both straight." Kirishima assured the nurse as she smiled at both of them. The only reason Kirishima was so flustered was because of what she'd said. He had never considered Bakugou to be anything more than a friend.

"Get him a mint or something when you can." Bakugou grumbled to her as he motioned to Kirishima and shoved his hands in his pockets again.

The nurse smiled and nodded, a caring look moving between both boys before she led Bakugou away.

Kirishima sat down and died inside a little bit.


	11. Chapter 11

(Bakugou)

They were both released from the hospital a few days after that. They didn't talk at all really. After he broke his phone, there wasn't very much way that they could talk to one another.

That and neither of them really wanted to be able to talk to one another. After he shouted at Sh*tty Hair, neither of them really knew what to say, leading to him simply cursing Sh*tty Hair out every time they interacted.

So they left each other alone when they got back to the dorms. They didn't speak to each other.

Alien had picked up on helping him with his classes. She honestly took far better notes than Sh*tty Hair did anyway.

She slid another paper to his side of the desk, vaguely describing everything Aizawa was talking about. She quickly started on another piece of paper, writing as fast as she could manage to make sure he got everything that was said.

Bakugou simply read over the paper, having to lean in close just to be able to see it. He hadn't gotten his new glasses yet.

The following week he was supposed to go to the eye doctor to see if his eyes were improving, or getting worse so they knew whether they needed to adjust the new glasses or not. Then on the same day he was supposed to go with his parents to the doctor to see the results of his hearing aids testing, to see if it would be possible for him to hear or not, and how much he would be able to hear with the aids.

The alien slid another page over to him and then laid down on the desk, panting exhaustedly, signaling to him that class was over. He examined the page with a frown and then stood up. They were moving on to another hero training class.

This was one that Pikachu usually helped him with.

They stood outside, all of them in their gym uniforms, forming a half circle around their sensei. Dunce face stood right against Bakugou pretty much, their shoulders touching. Bakugou growled under his breath but there wasn't much of an option. He would rather be squished up against Pikachu than being within a three four radius of f*cking Deku, who was standing on his left.

'_We're going over quirk weaknesses. Aka my weakness~Kam' _

Bakugou huffed as he watched the boy type it in. He still didn't have a phone, so instead he was forced to watch Pikachu type everything out, show it to him, and then erase it.

'_Sensei: All of our quirks have things that can backfire on us. We already know a lot of our quirks drawbacks and weaknesses, but today we're going to train to see if we can combat those weaknesses. The class rep can take it from here. - bro I'm going to have a heart attack typing this all out - ~Kam' _

Of course he was the type of guy to make faces. Bakugou grunted in annoyance and nodded.

He already knew plenty about how his quirk worked, and several side effects it could have. His body could produce Nitroglycerin-like sweat. Nitroglycerin itself was something that was both used in dynamite and certain types of medicine, though it had many side effects. Bakugou didn't typically get many of them, saying as he wasn't usually swallowing it, but instead of producing it from his body.

Thanks to his parents, he was actually a perfect combination of quirks, his father being able to create sweat with explosive-like properties. Though his father could never forfully produce such sweat to do this. His mother, was the Glycerin side of his quirk, she created a sweet scented medicine that could be made into lotions that helped the skin greatly. And it somewhat acted as a fuel, making her pretty powerful when it came to combat, and Bakugou was most certainly aware of that. Though when it was combined with his father's miniature explosions, it acted as a fuel, making them far larger and more powerful.

This left Bakugou with the ability to forcefully sweat Nitroglycerin to create large explosions with mass destruction power, and would actually leave him smelling like sweet caramel afterwards.

((Yes all this information is canon, I researched ;-;. I did much research. I might have described it wrong buT at least I learned the facts ._.))

Though a drawback of his quirk that they'd found was that his explosions were…. Explosions, they were bright, and they were loud, meaning that he could blind himself and deafen himself, or others. Lucky enough for him, someone had already done that for him and he didn't have to worry about that.

And yes. That was sarcasm.

He had noticed several of his classmates drawbacks as well. All of them obviously had them.

Pikachu nudged him to get his attention.

'_Iida: As Sensei said, we all have our quirk drawbacks, I myself can have a lot of trouble with my engines, I have to- I'm not typing all this out. He's going into a tangent about cleaning his engines…~Kam' _

Both boys groaned and rolled their eyes boredly.

'_The only important stuff he said was that we need to find the biggest flaw of our quirk, and try to combat it, we'll be split into teams and all that good shiz to test out how we're defending. That's about it. ~Kam'_

Bakugou nodded. He swore he would end up being paired with f*cking Deku. The f*cking teachers always thought it was f*cking funny to pair him up with the sh*tty kid he was oh so tired of hearing about. And tired of hearing him save the day and being the hero. All the other kids in the class were aiming for the same thing he was, yet he was the one who was still declaring he was going to be top hero, he was still the one that got special attention from All-Might. He was /the/ student. And nobody cared.

Nobody else realized it.

Deku looked at other people as though they needed help, even when they didn't. He looked at other people as weak. He took everything into his own hands when there were other people more capable of doing it.

He took notes on heroes but still didn't even realize that one of the biggest things about being a hero was teamwork, and assigning people to where they were needed.

He was tired of it. He was tired of dealing with him, he was tired of being forced to work with him, he was tired of hearing- oh. Well he already couldn't hear Deku's annoying-a*s voice anymore.

At least there were some perks to this.

'_Aizawa: For now just learn about your quirks weaknesses, we'll pair up tomorrow for the actual training part. You all will have the gym for a few hours today to do this.~Kam' _

Bakugou nodded at that and followed the others as they began to move towards the gym. He glanced at where Sh*tty Hair laughed along with his group, grinning happy as him, Pikachu, and Pinky all talked to Tape, who was officially being brought back into classes.

His gaze moved to the scar along his elbows where his quirk centered from. He was still barely healed, the scars from his surgery still looked too fresh for him to be doing too much with his quirk.

He must just be around to watch.

Bakugou looked back at where they had begun discussing what the weaknesses of their quirks were, though it was obviously all silent for him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, leaned against the wall by where IcyHot was.

IcyHot signed something to him, though he only understood one word of it; Signing.

"I'm assuming you're questioning my ability to sign Half n Half?" He questioned with a raised brow. The boy nodded. "I only know the alphabet, and-" He proceeded to do the signs for 'die', several curse words, and finished with flipping IcyHot off.

IcyHot nodded, not saying anything else on it, but instead turned his multicolored gaze to where the others were discussing their quirks.

"You don't know your weaknesses do you?" Bakugou questioned. The ever so slightly taller boy shook his head and took out his phone, beginning to type something.

He eventually offered his phone over to Bakugou.

'_My cold side can frost if I use it too long, but I've already discovered ways to combat that, that was one of my main flaws. I have a lot of control over my quirk thanks to training I've had with my father.~T' _

Bakugou grunted and handed his phone back to him. "If you can't think of any other flaws then you haven't reached your ultimate capability yet. Or just haven't paid enough attention." Bakugou muttered.

'_Then what are your flaws?~T' _

Bakugou frowned and stared at him blankly. "I'm deaf and can barely see due to an explosion dumba*s." The realization seemed to hit half n half like a train, he frowned a bit and nodded, motioning a small 'sorry'. Bakugou shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Bakugou stared at the door as Pikachu's image appeared, Acid's coming up next to it and then Tape's coming up below theirs. He grunted a bit and sat up on his bed.

"Come in losers!" He called to them, watching as the three of them poked their heads in the door before stepping in and surrounding him. Pikachu sitting on the bed with him while Tape leaned against the wall and Pinky sat on the floor.

She held out a white box to him with a bright smile, all three of them seemingly excited.

"What the f*ck do you all-" He cut off as he took the box and examined it. A new phone.

They got him a phone.

Pikachu took out his own phone and typed something before handing it to Bakugou.

'_After we heard that your phone was broken, all of us pitched in to get you a new one! It was Kiri's idea. ~Kam' _

Bakugou grumbled quietly as he set the box to the side and looked at the three of them, a frown moved across his face and he moved to yell at them for thinking he was too weak to get it by himself but- they would have been right wouldn't they?

His family couldn't afford to pay for all of his hospital visits, his hearing aids, and a new phone, so they had asked him to choose between the aids and the phone, naturally he chose the f*cking hearing aids because that was what he needed.

"Thanks…" He said quietly instead. "Where's Kirishima..?" he spoke. He opened the phone box as Tape typed it out.

'_He didn't come, didn't say why.~Sero' _

Bakugou grunted and handed the phone back to Tape, returning to opening his own.

"Tell him to get his a*s up here when you guys leave." He spoke. The other three nodded and watched as he turned his phone on, their stupid grins growing larger by the second.

Pikachu handed him a phone case, obviously the perfect size for the phone. It was black with two orange stripes over to back, making an X.  
He smirked ever so slightly. They up his hero uniform on the back of the phone case.

'_We thought that would be fitting, Kam was the one that painted it. Turns out he's actually pretty good at it.~Mina' _

Bakugou gently clicked the phone case onto his phone as he opened the contacts and handed the phone to the boy sitting next to him.

Pikachu looked up in surprise.

"Put your number in there dumba*s. And your name." Bakugou growled as he smiled. At this point the three morons surrounding him were losing it and were doing everything in their power to contain their excitement.

He watched as Sparky put 'Pikachu' as his name. Bakugou grunted again. "Your name. I don't f*cking know it and I f*cking want to." Bakugou snapped.

Oh g*d they were going to cry. He was so glad he couldn't hear them, as he knew they were all losing their collective sh*t.

Alien and Tape were practically bouncing up and down in their spots waiting for their turns to put their names in his phone. Each of them obviously added a picture as well, so he'd at least be able to know which was which.

'_You need us to add Kiri's?~Sero'_

He read as his phone was handed back to him. He shook his head ever so slightly as he placed Sh*tty Hair's number into the device, putting his name with two emojis on either side of it.

"I already know it." He spoke aloud, watching as all of them continued to flip the f*ck out. He eyed them all. "What the f*ck is wrong with you all?"  
Within the next moment they added him to a group chat.

'_GC~You know his name!?~Sero' _

'_GC~More important than that you know his number by heart!?~Mina' _

'_~Kaminari has set the name to 'Bakubro is Gay'~' _

Bakugou threw an explosion at the boy sitting next to him without even looking up from his phone.

"What the f*ck is wrong with that f*ckos!? F*cking Sh*tty Hair just so happened to be the first name I f*cking learned a*sholes!" He shouted as he threw his pillow at them, watching as they all laughed and scattered away from him.

He hissed and laid down on his bed, looking at his phone and at the three names. "What the f*ck kind of name is 'Mina'?" He muttered.

Moments later his light lit up for only a second before his door was thrown open and a redhead was thrown in, followed by three other excited little children.

Bakugou huffed and stood up. "Why did you bring Sh*tty-" He cut off as he examined the boy in front of him. His hair was down for once. It wasn't Sh*tty. It was kind of like how it was before he changed it. Which Bakugou barely even remembered, as he had dyed it and changed it only a few days after classes started. "Kirishima." He finally finished as he shoved his hands and his phone in his pocket.

The redhead turned and said something to the other three, to which they all nodded.

What the f*ck were they saying? He hated not being able to hear them… He reached and grabbed the side of Kirishima's face to force him to look back to him, all of them going quiet very quickly. "I don't like not knowing what's being said." He grumbled, Kirishima just kind of stared at him like an idiot. "Someone f*cking translate." He growled as he took his hand back and shoved it back into his pocket.

Eventually Kirishima stumbled to get his phone out.

'_I was asking the others if they had given you the phone yet~Kiri' _

'_they did~B' _

'_They said you already had my name and number?~Kiri' _

The two boys made eye contact. Bakugou didn't even have to look at his phone to know the other three morons were sending stuff in their little group chat.

'_correct ~B' _

Bakugou simply moved his phone up and took a picture of Kirishima to set as the picture in his contacts and then gave him a slight smirk, watching as he freaked out about not looking Manly in the picture.

Bakugou didn't even have to hear him to know that was exactly what he was doing. They all looked to Pinky as she jumped up and down and shouted something. He started typing to Kirishima to translate but the redhead had already sent a message.

'_She wants us to all take a picture for your lockscreen. She apparently thinks you'd be ok with that?~Kiri'_

Bakugou stared at the text and grunted ever so slightly, looking at all of them as they made puppy dog eyes. He frowned and then handed his phone to Kirishima. "You're all a bunch of losers." He huffed, scoffing at all their dumb a*ses.

Kirishima slung his arm over Bakugou's shoulders, holding out the phone as the others gathered around them, squeezing into the picture as best they could.

One of the idiots put their hand on his shoulder and tugged him back, causing him to lose his balance and send all of them to the ground to lay there. All of them groaning and cursing under their breaths, Kirishima took the picture.

That night Bakugou looked at his lockscreen on his brand new phone, eyeing how they had all been in a hell of an amount of pain, but still were all laughing, and how he was actually smiling in the picture.

Him and Kirishima were in the front, Kirishima laughing so hard there were tears in the corners of his closed eyes, his mouth wide open and revealing all of his shark-like teeth, Acid was squished slightly under Kirishima, one of her eyes closed as she too laughed happily. Pikachu was nearly entirely crushed beneath both Kirishima and Bakugou, his laugh looking to be a lot more pained than everyone else's, but still just as happy. Then Tape had somehow managed to avoid getting stuck under anyone and tooked just fine in the picture, being above everyone else.

Bakugou smiled slightly at the picture, opening his contacts and sending it to both of his parents.

'_my friends got me a new phone~B' _

Was what he decided to send under the picture. There was a moment of hesitation in their replies after it was seen. He already knew their thoughts.

He had friends.

Ones that he referred to as friends.

G*d they read too deep into everything he said.

'_dont make a big deal out of this h*g~B' _

He made sure he added onto it before he placed his phone to the side and rolled over on his bed, still smiling ever so slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

(Kirishima)

Leaned back into the couch as the discussions on how the effects at the school festival were going to go came to an end. It was exhausting work trying to figure out what exactly they were going to do, and how they planned to actually pull it off.

They had to find ways to test it to make sure it all actually worked, and have backup plans if they didn't.

They all had to be prepared. As Bakugou said, they had to blow the other classes away with this.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as Sero got up to go get everyone some drinks.

'_Kiri! I heard you all are home from the hospital and are doing well, getting back to classes?~Fat Gum' _

'_Yes sir! Me and Bakugou have seemingly gone back to normal. Has the Agency caught up with everything?~Kiri' _

'_Yes. We finally are back on normal pace with all of our work, we decided to open up an investigation on the group that has attacked you all multiple times. We're hoping to figure out why they specifically targeted you two twice.~FG' _

'_Oh! Well then I would like to join in on the investigation of that's alright? I personally would like to know as well. And I can probably be of some help.~Kiri' _

'_If your superiors approve then I see nothing wrong with that. Can I add Young Bakugou as well? Perhaps meet with the other students that were involved in the first attack?~FG' _

'_I'll talk to them about it and see what I can do.~Kiri' _

After receiving a simple 'ok' text from Fat Gum, he turned his phone off and set it on the couch next to him, taking the offered drink from Sero.

"Thanks bro." He spoke as he sipped on it and then moved to stand. "I'm gonna check on Kam and Bakubro." The redhead said, taking his phone and moving to the other side of the dorms.

It seemed they were all just taking notes on the music, talking on their phones to be sure Bakugou was included on it.

"Oi! Kiri!" Kam said as he looked up from his phone and took off the guitar that hung around his shoulders. "How's the manliest man we know?" He questioned as he stepped forwards and held out his fist for a fist bump.

"No idea, how are you?" Kirishima smirked gently, he thought Kaminari might cry. They both chuckled as they fist bumped. "How's everything going on this end of things? Is there any trouble you guys have?" He asked as he looked beyond Kam to see the others.

"It's not seeming to be too bad, Bakugou is doing remarkably well saying as he can't hear what he's doing, the main problem is that we have to match his tempo every single time." Tokoyami offered as he looked up from his phone. The others nodded understandably.

"Mhm, we always have to match him because he can't match us." Jirou sighed gently but shrugged. "He told us that he might have his hearing aids by the time we actually get to the school festival. So I think we'll be ok." She said as she looked back down to her phone.

Kirishima's gaze to where Bakugou leaned against the wall by the drumset, typing away.

Then it happened.

Everyone in the room froze as their gazes moved to the blonde in the corner. He didn't even look up from his phone as a smile moved across his lips and the boy /giggled/.

"Did he just…?" Kaminari asked under his breath.

They all nodded slowly.

"I heard that correctly?" Kirishima questioned.

They nodded once more.

Bakugou giggled.

And he didn't even realize it.

That's when his red eyes finally moved up from his phone to look at all of them.

"What the f*ck are you dimwits staring at?" He growled, his smile quickly fading away.

Kaminari had to nudge Kirishima to get him to snap out of his flustered stare.

Kirishima cleared his throat as Kam tugged him out of the room to go back to where the effects crew was.

"Woah- what happened to Kirishima?" Sero asked confusedly at the sight of a red Kirishima.

"What is Jirou wearing in there!?" Mineta hopped up to stand on the couch, looking towards where the band was working eagerly.

Sero wrapped his eyes up in tape and looked back to Kam and Kiri.

"Bakugou giggled…" Kam said aloud.

At that all of them looked up.

"Giggled? As in-" Todoroki tried his hardest to imitate the noise, which practically had Kam and Sero rolling on the floor laughing. Though Kirishima simply nodded.

"Yes, as in giggling." The redhead answered. "I don't even think he knows he made the noise." Kirishima sat down on the couch, blinking several times.

Wow. That was like, the least manly thing he'd ever seen Bakugou do.

(Bakugou)

The boy examined everyone as they kind of just stared at him with wide eyes, then Kirishima and sparky left, he shoved his phone in his pocket and moved to follow them.

"What the f*ck?" He questioned as he looked at where Kirishima sat and Sparky was on the floor laughing about some stupid sh*t most likely. "Why is everyone staring at me. What bullsh*t did you tell them Kiri?" Bakugou hissed to them, watching as Kirishima slowly became the color of his own hair.

He felt his phone vibrate, though Kirishima hadn't taken his out, so he could only assume it was one of the other dimwits. He ignored it and frowned at Kirishima further.

"F*cko you-" He growled frustratedly as his phone vibrated repeatedly, opening it to check it.

_(BGC= Bakusquad Group Chat)_

'_BGC~ Mina! Get inside! Kirishima is just as gay as Bakugou! XDDD~Kam' _

'_BGC~ Seriously!? omg I'm on my way, let me just tell Uraraka something~Mina' _

'_BGC~ It's the best thing I've ever seen. You guys missed out on Bakugou giggling!~Kam' _

'_BGC~ Bakugo ?~Sero' _

'_BGC~ Yep! Kiri is flustered af~Kam'_

'_BGC~ I can't believe I missed that…~Sero' _

'_BGC~ ^~Mina' _

Bakugou hissed and watched as Pinky ran in and looked at Kirishima on the couch, quickly taking a picture of him.

Sparky and Pinky made eye contact and nodded to one another, pinky turning to Kirishima and Sparky turning to Bakugou himself, taking his phone back out.

Bakugou watched as Pinky said something and somehow Kirishimma turned an even deeper shade of red. Then his phone vibrated and he looked at it.

'_How does it make you feel to know that Kiri likes you aye?~Kam' _

'_what the f*ck are you talking about - im not gay dumba*s~B' _

'_Look him in the eyes and say that again dude.~Kam' _

'_i dont have to do anything for you~B' _

'_Too scared?~Kam' _

'_I'm going to blow your a*s so far into hell that youre not going to remember what the f*ck scared means if you threaten me one more time f*cko~B' _

He said before he shoved his phone in his pocket, leaned over the side of the couch and grabbed Kirishima's face, pulling it close to his own, a deep glare in his red eyes that slowly softened at the shock in Kirishima's.

He smirked ever so slightly. "So you are gay?" He hummed. "I'll make sure to tell Sura that." Bakugou said as he stood up and walked back towards his room.

Sura was the nurse that took care of them both each time they went to the hospital. She was the nurse that Kirishima had suggested Bakugou be nice to.

'_I'm not gay.~Kiri' _

He smirked a bit and looked over his shoulder at the boy. "You really had to text and tell me that? You actually f*cking had to clarify?" He nearly chuckled. "D*mn Kiri." He turned and stepped back as Kirishima turned a darker shade of red, right as he seemed to finally be calming down.

It was a shame Bakugou was struggling so much to see this, not having his glasses back yet.

"You like it when I call you that too don't you? Kiri?" He leaned against the back of the couch. By now everyone else had either been too weak and had fled the scene or were laughing their a*ses off, in other words, it was just his little group of friends that remained.

'_Being gay isn't manly dude. I'm not gay. Why do you think I suggested a relationship with that girl? She was hella pretty! I like her. Sura is great!~Kiri' _

"The f*ck? Sh*tty Hair- or should I say Kiri?" He paused and smirked at the reaction it earned him. G*d it was nice to have someone have a crush on him. He realized he'd actually have to seriously talk to him about it later but for now he was having too much fun with it. "Being gay is f*cking manly a hell! You get twice as much man dumba*s! Don't let any f*ckers tell you otherwise. Just kinda stupid to end up liking someone that's not gay." Bakugou grunted, looking back to where the other morons were sitting on the couch across from Kirishima.

"G*d you're all a bunch of weak-a*s little f*ckers. It's a wonder any of you made it this far." He huffed, he could feel his phone blowing up. He ignored the group chat and instead opened his chat with Kirishima back up.

'_I mean I guess that's right. And Maybe I am. But I definitely don't have a thing for you. You're my best bro! Just weird hearing and seeing you act so weird.~Kiri' _

Bakugou grunted at that. "Get used to it f*cko. You all wanted to hang out with me so badly, f*cking follow me to school every morning and treat me like a literal g*d. As long as you never try to get me to be friends with f*cking Deku I don't give a sh*t. This is what you wanted dumba*s', this is what you get." He told them as he shoved his hands back into his pockets and then moved towards the stairs again, feeling vibrations against the ground as they all got up and followed him up to his room to just being dimwits and talk up there.


	13. Chapter 13

He sat on that stupid hospital chair thingie that seemed like it was a chair but also seemed like a bed.

He had no f*cking clue what it was called.

All he knew was that he was bored as f*ck waiting for his parents to talk to the doctors.

Today was the day he was supposed to get his hearing aids.

Or at least test them. He would only be able to keep them if he could actually hear, if he couldn't then they were going to need to do a whole bunch more tests and figure out what was wrong.

D*mn science nerds better not f*ck up his sh*t.

He had obviously dragged Kirishima along, wanting to have his translator there for all of it, he didn't really want to sit and text his parents everything, plus they would leave a whole bunch of stuff out, and he wanted to know every word that was said.

He still hadn't talked to Kirishima about the whole gay thing. Though did he really need to? As long as the redhead didn't make a move then they'd be fine. Bakugou didn't need a relationship. He had his own goals and things he wanted.

So Kirishima was sitting in one of the normal chairs, watching as Bakugou's parents talked to the doctor. Same one as always. He didn't even bother learning his name, or even glancing at his nametag.

For once his red gaze trailed down. 'Pinlet'. He raised a brow. That was a weak-a*s name.

The doctor turned to Kirishima a few moments later and said things, Bakugou grunted quietly as he watched Kirishima turn red once more, smirking ever so slightly. Doc must have asked if he was his boyfriend.

Bakugou wanted to say yes just to see his reaction, though he didn't want his parents to freak out either. He could already hear them; 'You came out to us in a f*cking doctor's office!? Katsuki I swear to f*cking g*d-'. He shivered slightly at the thought. She was so annoying sometimes.

'_He wants to show you how to put in Hearing Aids, and how to turn them on, along with how to take care of them.~Kiri' _

'_he asked if you were my boyfriend didnt he~B'_

'_Mhm~Kiri' _

'_Pinlet: "You're going to put these in your ears every morning and take them out every night. It isn't too big of a deal to sleep with them in, it's just not recommended, don't do it often. They aren't allowed in water, at least the ones you're getting aren't. So don't try to shower with them on. It's alright if they get wet just- don't fully submerge them in water ok?" Not exactly what he said but pretty close.~Kiri' _

"What are side effects? Will it have a big effect on hero work?" Bakugou questioned, gaze moving between all the people in the room. Doc nodded, obviously sighing a little bit and looking to Kirishima to make sure he was ready.

'_Pinlet: "There are many side effects that you should be aware of. It's going to be a large change for you and it'll take some time to get used may end up with frequent headaches, high pitched ringing sounds from time to time, the aids may cause you to be itchy, and your ears may grow uncomfortable from time to time, feeling like they're clogged and achy. Though the biggest differences are going to be your internal sounds, such as your chewing, talking, and sneezing, coughing, etc. You're used to hearing your voice right away, but the hearing aids might have a slight delay. It's going to be a lot to get used to. As for your hero work, we'll have to discuss that more when you're being placed in real hero situations more. But loud sounds are going to hurt, your quirk is explosions? Be absolutely sure to turn your hearing aids down before times where you know things are going to be loud." ~Kiri' _

Bakugou sighed at that, looking over to his parents. They had mentioned it when he first went deaf that there was the possibility that he would have to drop out of the hero course if it came down to it.

That was the last thing he wanted. It would be giving up. It would be letting his deafness win. He refused to let that happen.

Though now, he was somewhat concerned about his future at U.A. He was going to have trouble using his own quirk.

"That's ok. I can live with that. It's not going to be a big problem as long as I'm smart with it, and if I f*ck up then it'll be bad. Otherwise it's just f*ckin' annoying right?" Bakugou questioned, seeing his mother turn a furious shade of red as the doctor chuckled at his use of language.

The man nodded to him and then looked to Kirishima again.

'_Pinlet: "You're correct. You should be fine. I'm going to go get them now, did you have any other questions?" I personally want to know what will happen if you forget to turn them down or take them out.~Kiri' _

"Then ask dumba*s…" Bakugou grunted and looked to the doctor. "The dimwit wants to know what happens if I leave them in for a few days without taking them out, or if I take a shower or two with them on." He droned out. He assumed it was about the same things.

'_Pinlet; "Headaches, echos, could cause the hearing aids to stop working, or could cause them to be pushed too far into your ear and hurt yourself. Might give you an electric shock. Things like that. I trust that you'll be able to handle it. In emergency situations where you don't have time to pull them out -and pull them out properly- then I just would say turn them all the way down so they at least aren't echoing the noises around you." So in other words, pay attention.~Kiri'_

Bakugou nodded once more and motioned to the door for the doctor to go get the hearing aids, his parents following him out to ask more questions he supposed. So he turned to look back at Kirishima instead.

"I'm not going to be stupid with them Sh*tty-" He paused and grunted. "-why the f*ck did you stop wearing your hair Sh*tty?" He questioned as he leaned back in his chair, placing his arms behind his head as he waited for his phone to vibrate.

'_Just didn't think to spike it up this morning is all. Spent most of the morning talking to Sero, Iida and Todoroki. You kind of asked me to come to this last minute.~Kiri' _

"I did. Didn't think you'd actually come to be honest. You always seem to f*ckin end up showing up though. D*mn nerd." Bakugou chuckled softly, looking to Kirishima in the corner of his vision, showing off his sharp teeth once more.

Both boys sat up and straightened themselves out, looking to the doctor.

He clicked open a small box, looking over the green hearing aids. The blonde's gaze snapped to his parents, who were both smiling at him. They had gotten his hearing aids to look like his grenades from his hero uniform.

He felt his lips tug up into the smallest of smiles as he looked back to the doctor.

'_He said he's gonna put them in for you the first time and then explain it to you once you can hear with some example ones.~Kiri' _

"That's fine." Bakugou said as he turned his head to let the doctor put them in. He hissed a bit at the touch but didn't move. He felt a small sting and then that was it. They were both in his ears.

His parents and Kirishima grew close, smiling at him as though this was some huge deal.

"G*d. Calm down dimwits. It's not like I've been f*cking deaf my whole life. I'm not going to cry or some sh*t. Unless it's over f*cking being able to hear your annoying a*s voices again.." he grumbled as he stared at them blankly.

His mother obviously hissed at him and then looked to the doctor for permission. She reached for the hearing aids after the doctor nodded to show she could turn them on.

"Katsuki f*cking Bakugou I swear to f*cking g*d if you ever pull sh*t like this again you're going to make me have a heart attack." His mother spoke, so gently, yet tears welled up in her eyes and it was obvious that she was dead serious.

Oh f*ck he lied.

Oh f*ck he was crying.

F*ck.

He pulled his mother into a tight hug, listening to every sound it caused as she cried. "Stop crying you h*g." He growled as he cried just as much as she did. It was weird, the slight delay on his voice. And how it f*cking sounded different from what he was used to.

He eventually pulled away, gently fist bumping his father before he rubbed his hands over his eyes, wiping away the tears. He looked to Kirishima and smirked. "Oi Kiri~ You best f*ckin' laugh right now or I f*ckin' swear to g*d." Bakugou said as he slid from the chair and moved towards the slightly red shark boy.

Kirishima shook his head with a grin.

Bakugou grunted and looked back to his parents and the doctor. "Give me a minute?" Bakugou asked for, watching as they all nodded and left the room.

He reached forwards and grabbed Kirishima, one hand on his jaw and the other on his waist.

He nearly laughed when Kirishima squeaked. "G*d you're such a bottom but I'm f*cking so glad I can hear your pitiful noises now. You're really not going to talk to me? You just gonna keep sending novel sized texts forever?" Bakugou questioned. Kirishima shook his head.

"I'm not a bottom." He grumbled.

Bakugou scoffed. "The first words I hear from you have to be 'I'm not a bottom', that's f*ckin great. But if you're not a bottom what the f*ck does that make me? A bottom? F*ck no. I'm a f*ckin top dumba*s." He joked, chuckling as Kirishima shoved him away.

"You guys can come in and explain it to him now!" Kirishima called, Bakugou wincing at the slightly loud noise. That was weird. That was f*cked up. He didn't like that.

The doctors and his parents returned while Kirishima stated he was going to go get a drink and disappeared down the hallway.

"So you can hear well?" The doctor questioned. Bakugou nodded. "Alright well I'm going to do a few tests to see how much it's helping, raise your hand each time you can hear it. And while I do that, I'll explain how to put them in and take them out properly." He spoke, moving on to continue showing him how to take them out using example hearing aids, from time to time he would snap his fingers or drum his fingers on the counter, subtle things. Each time, Bakugou would raise his hand with a tired sigh.

"And that should be it, if you all have any problems you can contact me and we'll make an appointment, should you have any problems with the hearing aids not working at all, we can look into more serious- and unfortunately more expensive solutions. Aside from that, you all should be able to go home." The doctor said as he began to make his way out after offering a wide smile. He paused and turned around once more. "Oh and I'll send in a nurse, we received your new glasses yesterday morning, so you should be able to take those home as well." He added before leaving.

His parents moved back over to him after the doctor was gone, smiling at him. "G*d you guys are f*cking cry babies. I haven't been able to hear for what? Two months? It was sh*t but g*d. You guys act like I've never heard before." Bakugou grumbled at their looks.

His dad simply reached out and ruffled his hair, making Bakugou hiss. "One day you'll stop pretending you don't care, Katsuki." He said tiredly. Bakugou went to open his mouth again but stopped as his mother showed him a picture on her phone. It was the one that he'd sent her a few days ago.

"Why the f*ck are you showing this to me? I've already seen it- f*ck, I'm in it." He asked her confusedly. She smiled gently.

"What are their names?" She asked. Bakugou grunted and looked to the picture.

"I f*cking barely know them. That's Pikachu, or Sparky- oh or Dunce Face." Bakugou chuckled a slight bit as he pointed at the yellow-haired boy. "They all always call him 'Kam', so I think his name is Kaminari. I have to check my phone… The Pink one is Alien Chick, or Acid, pretty sure her name is Mina. F*ckin, I only know that because it's such a f*ckin' stupid-a*s name. That one's Tape Freak, Soy Sauce, or uh.. sh*t.. Sero? Maybe. I don't f*cking know." He grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. His mother looked to the picture again.

"And the redhead? The one with his arm around you taking the picture? The wonderful young man who came to help you today?" His mother asked with a raised brow.

"That's Sh*tty Hair." Bakugou grinned, red eyes lingering on the boy in the picture. "Sharky, Teeth, Red, Red Riot, Rock. He's a dumba*s I swear to g*d. But his name is Kirishima. He's the moron that dragged me around to meet all those other idiots. I've been tutoring him for months, cause his f*cking dumb a*s can't keep up with his classes. Bullsh*t too be honest. He's my f*cing best friend though. Absolutely hate him- can't stand him. But he's saved my a*s a few times. He's a manly little f*ck." He shrugged, gaze moving back to his smiling parents. "WHY THE F*CK ARE YOU GUYS CRYING?" He shouted as he looked at them confusedly. They were all teary eyed!

He scoffed as they spoke. "Our baby has friends and a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. They're barely even my friends. They're just my idiots…" His words didn't seem to have much effect on his parents.

He grumbled and slid off the chair, making his way towards the door to leave his weepy parents in the room to cry by themselves.

"Katsuki!" A woman's voice called his name, his gaze snapped over to where Kirishima was talking to the nurse they had both gotten to know so well.

"Purple." Bakugou grumbled as he made his way over to them.

"Wait, you heard me? Oh! You got your hearing aids today!" The small woman leaned towards him to look at the small devices in his ears. "Grenades? That's fancy. Do they work well?" She asked.

"Your voice is much higher pitched than I thought it was going to be…." Bakugou mumbled, motioning for her to take a step back and not be so close. His gaze moved to Kirishima. "My parents think we're on our way to getting married now." He informed him before he looked back to the pouting girl.

"Well I get that a lot. It's my quirk! Soothing voice! That's why I mainly work in the pediatric areas of the hospital! Kids are usually really scared when they come here so hearing a voice like mine calms them down! I can slightly alter it to be more pleasing to adults but it mainly works with kids since I wasn't professionally trained!" She exclaimed. Bakugou kind of tuned her out halfway through her talking.

"You talk as much as Kiri texts…" He huffed. It was- admittedly very weird. Hearing again.

He could hear the commotion of the room, the voice speaking through the speaker, requesting that doctors go to the emergency room. He could hear footsteps, his own breathing, Kirishima taking a sip from his drink, the small hum of a pout Sura gave out.

He almost wanted to turn it all back off, return to the calming silence he had almost begun to enjoy. Not yet… He'd try to adjust back to it for now.

Instead of focusing on the noise around him, he focused on the way Sura talked with her hands, making stupid motions every time she spoke. He watched how Kirishima had grown flustered at his comment of them being married but had quickly recovered and continued on his conversation with the nurse, showing off his sharp teeth and pounding his fists together.

"Sura to Surgery room three, Sura to surgery room three." The overhead voice thingie spoke, causing the short woman to jump up, remembering that she was on the clock.

"That's right! I have surgery with Heyan!" She yipped, quickly apologizing to both of them before running off, only to return a moment later, take Bakugou's hand and put a box on it, muttering a line of sorry's as she ran off again.

The two boys looked to the box as he opened it.

"Ah, f*ck yeah. Time to f*cking clean these every ten minutes. Piece of sh*t.." Bakugou muttered as he examined the glasses and slid them on. "Oh f*ck I forgot what it was like to see." He huffed as he looked around the room, his gaze landing on Kirishima, brows furrowing together.

"Bakubro?" Kirishima questioned confusedly.

"Your scar. How did you get it?" Bakugou questioned, motioning above his eye to show what scar he was talking about.

"Oh!" Kirishima began, confusion melting away as he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "It's how I discovered my quirk when I was a kid. I was little and was rubbing my eye, my hand hardened and I cut my eye up real bad." He explained happily. Bakugou nodded slowly.

"Katsuki! You boys ready to head back to school?" The Old Man called from behind them.

"We'll be there in a second Old Man!" Bakugou snapped back at him, watching as the calm man swiftly nodded and walked away with Bakugou's mother. The blonde boy grunted and looked back to Kirishima.

"Your parents are really cool bro. Your dad is really chill and your mom is just like you in literally every single way." Kirishima chuckled once more. Bakugou stared at him and looked down at his own chest, motioning slightly. "Oh! You're obviously more manly though!" Kirishima quickly slid in.

Bakugou rolled his eyes at him as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's go, Shark." Bakugou ordered, turning on his heel to follow in the direction his parents had gone in.

"Aye Bakubro!" Kirishima called, Bakugou glanced over his shoulder with a slight scowl.

"The f*ck you want Kirishima!?" He growled. Kirishima simply smiled.

"That's nice. Been a long time since I got to do that." The redhead chuckled as he moved to catch up to the blonde.

"Such a stupid nerd.." Bakugou muttered, even though he smiled.

The moment they walked into their dorms Bakugou was hit with a headache.

He hissed in pain as everyone ran up to greet them.

"Kirishima! Kachaan!" Oh g*d. Just when he thought he never had to hear that voice again. Sh*tty Deku just had to ruin his good day.

"How was the doctor's appointment!?" The invisible one asked.

"How did you know he had an appointment today- Kam." Kirishima's gaze moved to Pikachu, who was slowly sliding away.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. How did it go though? Did you get to see his parents!? Or that hot nurse you mentioned?" Pikachu asked excitedly from a few steps away.

Kirishima chuckled softly, Bakugou standing behind him quietly. His head was throbbing. The car ride had been so full of noise, and now everyone was talking everywhere. His brain had adjusted to silence. So much noise all at once was more than f*ckin painful.

"It was good! He obviously got new glasses. I did get to meet his parents. Heckin great people. And I did see Sura today." Kirishima explained, easily making it to where Bakugou didn't have to talk. Which he was more than happy not to. He wanted to go to sleep. Or at least turn these d*mn hearing aids off or take them out. F*cking things hurt.

"Are his parents anything like… him?" Floaty girl asked. Kirishima nodded.

"Mhm. He's the opposite of his dad. But him and his mom are exactly the same. Honestly scary." The redhead chuckled once more, continuing to answer any questions that they had, never mentioning that he had gotten his hearing aids. Which was good.

Bakugou would prefer that they didn't speak directly to him anyways. It was better to have Kirishima anyways. The people in the class were all so annoying anyway.

"There's two of them.. That's literally one of the most terrifying things we've had the pleasure of learning about Bakubro." Sero chuckled, the other joining it. Bakugou scoffed but didn't say anything, closing his eyes at the loud laughter, practically hiding behind Kirishima now. He reached up and turned down his hearing aids slightly.

Kirishima noticed that and looked back to the others. "Yeah. I think we're going to go study though. We have another test coming up right? Plus the homework on our quirks weaknesses? Going to have to study." He chuckled and pumped his fists together, looking back to Bakugou with a knowing smile.

"Took you long enough F*cko…" Bakugou muttered as he moved past everyone to follow Kirishima upstairs, flopping on his bed the very second he got to his room. "Text me. I can't f*cking stand these things right now." Bakugou told the redhead as he took the hearing aids and put them in a small box on his nightstand.

'_What happened? You alright bro?~Kiri' _

"F*cking head hurts… too much noise." He spoke. G*d it was sh*tty that he couldn't hear himself speak again but he was more than grateful for the silence. "Massive headache. It's like my ears are exploding."

'_Oh. D*mn bro. Guess you got used to it being quiet huh?~Kiri' _

Bakugou nodded slightly as Kirishima sat on the bed, scooting to lean against the headboard next to where Bakugou's head was, eyes drifting closed as he sighed. "Probably just going to f*cking go to sleep early… You didn't need to actually study right?" He questioned, opening his eyes slowly as he took his phone back out to look at the texts.

It was stupid, texting a boy who was literally sitting so close that Bakugou could touch him. He just couldn't handle the stupid a*s hearing aids right now.

'_I do, but I can just study while you take a nap. You can correct me on everything tomorrow.~Kiri' _

Bakugou huffed at that. "You take the worst f*cking notes I've ever seen. It's a wonder you're even writing stuff that has something to do with the class." He chuckled, reaching up to shove Sharky's jaw playfully.

'_Man, that stuff is hard! I'm mostly just good with physical training, but actual classes bro, that stuff hits hard. Thank g*d I've got you and the others in the class. If I didn't I'd have failed forever ago.~Kiri' _

"You're failing even with our help dumba*s. Gotta push harder than you are, go plus ultra and all that stupid sh*t. Be a man. Whatever phrase works for you." Bakugou shrugged, blinking his eyes closed once more. Kirishima shifted on the bed a few moments later, making Bakugou open his eyes again. The redhead was just staring at the window. "Go study." Bakugou grumbled, nudging the other boy as the blonde shifted to lay on his side, facing Kirishima.

The redhead shifted once more, slouching on the bed so far it was nearly laying down.

Bakugou groaned as Kirishima sent another text, opening his eyes and checking his phone as it vibrated.

'_I will. Sleep well bro. I'll make sure they save a plate of dinner for you to have tomorrow.~Kiri'_

Sharky moved to get off the bed, giving Bakugou a smile as he did.

The blonde grabbed the other by the shirt and tugged him back down to lay next to him, being nose to nose at this point. Kirishima flared up red, though Bakugou just seemed as calm as ever.

"Make sure when you take notes that you don't just write about how bored you are dumba*s. Take notes on what you know you're going to need to know. Don't study for too long because I already know we're just going to go over it again. And don't save me any food if one of our idiots make it. Those morons can't cook for sh*t." He said calmly before gently letting Kirishima go, allowing him to go off and do what he pleased.

The boy didn't move though. "You're in a gay panic aren't you?" Bakugou questioned as he raised a brow and smirked. Kirishima made the motion for 'little bit' and Bakugou shook his head, rolling his eyes as he rolled over to go to sleep, feeling the bed shift as Kirishima finally climbed out a little while later.

(A/N): Hey everyone~  
I have no idea how you guys think this Fanfic is, I would really like some feedback on it! I'm ok with Negative comments and constructive criticism so if you have any, let me know so that I can try to make this story better!


	14. Chapter 14

Going to bed so early the previous night, he woke up a few hours earlier than normal. He grunted as he sat up, reaching for his glasses and sliding them on. He didn't even remember taking them off the previous night.

He reached for his hearing aids and stared at them tiredly.

"F*ck you. Little rude sh*ts…" He mumbled to them as he took them from the box and carefully put them in, turning them up and snapping his fingers to test the sound. He didn't dare make his little mini explosions. He didn't want to risk another bad headache.

He changed clothes to be in a simple black tank top and baggy pants, similar to the ones he had for his hero uniform.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and brought himself out of his room to go to the room next door. He simply pushed the door open, knowing there was no possible way Kirishima was already awake.

He moved over towards the bed and moved to kick the bed, pausing instead. He smirked and glanced at the door. There was no way anyone else was up at this hour, it was barely even four in the morning.

He looked to the sleeping boy once more and carefully moved over him to be on the bed next to him, slipping his arms around Kirishima's middle.

Bakugou swore he wasn't gay. He just liked to see the stupid redhead get flustered. He took his glasses back off and carefully placed them on Kirishima's nightstand, watching as the objects on the far side of the room became unrecognizable.

"Kiri~" He hummed in the boy's ear, he honestly thought that would be enough to wake the boy up and make him realize what was going on. But instead, Kirishima simply turned his head towards Bakugou's, rolling over to face him, eyes still closed.

"Yeah bro?" He whined out tiredly.

Oh. That wasn't exactly what Bakugou had expected.

"Wake up." Bakugou spoke, at this point not knowing if he was still going along with his little tease or was serious that he wanted the boy in front of him to wake up. "F*ck-" He whispered as Kirishima groaned and instead of getting up, wrapped his arms around Bakugou, burying his head into the blonde's chest.

"Tired. Stayed up late studying." Sharky mumbled.

"G*d you really don't realize- Kirishima. F*cko. Wake up." Bakugou said seriously. Kirishima tilted his head up more, as though he was looking at Bakugou, but his eyes were still closed. His breath gently moved over Bakugou's neck.

By now the blonde was actually turning red.

"Five more minutes-"

"-Kirishima! You f*cking gay a*shole. Get your a*s out of bed." Bakugou shoved him off the bed before quickly scrambling to get himself out of it, grabbing his glasses and quickly sliding them on. "Well I regret that whole f*cking thing.." He muttered to himself.

Kirishima groaned in pain as he sat up and rubbed his head, only then seeming to realize what had just happened.

"Bakubro?" He asked as he pushed himself up to his feet.

"Here to appease your hella f*cking gay fantasy apparently…" Bakugou mumbled as he straightened out his shirt.

"Oh sh*t." Kirishima turned a dark shade of red. Bakugou nodded slowly.

"Yeah you just entirely proved to me that you're a bottom. Get up and get dressed, we're going hiking. I'm going to get the other morons." Bakugou said as he moved back to the door.

"Hiking? Again? Don't we have school today?" Kirishima asked as he looked to his phone, checking the time.

"Yeah, so hurry up dumba*s. We only have a few hours." Bakugou spoke as he moved to go to find the other three's bedrooms. He simply kicked their beds and yelled at them to wake up.

"What the hell man?" Pikachu had groaned when he sat up.

"You just walked into a girl's room with no care!?" Pinky had shouted as she had covered herself with a blanket.

"Dude- it's like three in the morning." Tape had whined.

He didn't give a f*ck.

"Get your a*s out of bed." He'd simply said to each of them.

"Wait- you can hear us?" Alien questioned as she rubbed her eyes. Bakugou nodded simply, looking at where his four idiots were leaning against each other in a lazy attempt to sleep standing up.

Bakugou tapped his hearing aids. "Got them yesterday. Don't you f*cking tell another soul. I don't need them talking to me. It was f*cking great to be able to ignore them all." Bakugou ordered as he looked back to his phone, he had ordered a ride for them.

"Do we /have/ to go?" Tape whined like a child. Bakugou nodded.

"I've only ever taken Kirishima hiking, I want you f*cking losers to see my favorite mountain to climb… to repay for all the sh*t you guys did while I couldn't hear.." The blonde mumbled. The light on his door, the learning sign language, the taking notes for him in class and being sure that he never felt left out or unaware of a situation.

They were all f*cking suck-ups but they at least made life pretty f*cking easy for him when it was supposed to be difficult.

"Don't make it all nice and sweet! Now it's hard to be grumpy and tired…" The pink one whined.

Bakugou grunted. "Freaking nerds.. Let's go." He turned on his heel and led the way to the front of the school grounds where they would be picked up.

(Kirishima)

The car ride was silent for the most part, aside from when Kam fell asleep and put his head on Bakugou's shoulder and the blonde absolutely lost it. The driver nearly kicked them out due to all their yelling.

Eventually they got there though, it was pitch black outside, and it was a fairly cold morning, leaving Mina and Sero shivering as they didn't have long sleeves on.

Bakugou very quickly took the lead of everyone, seemingly knowing exactly where they were and the exact spot he wanted to go.

"Get your a*ses moving. We have to be back at the school within three hours." He told them sternly, marching forward with his hands shoved in his pockets. Kirishima smiled a small bit.

He had gone hiking with Bakugou a few times, though they had never come to this mountain, it was the closest to the school and supposedly was Bakugou's favorite. It should have felt like a privilege to be there, especially for the three that never got invited to hang out with him.

Though the four that had been dragged out of bed, seemed as though they would all much rather be in bed right now, instead of being here, knowing that their legs would be sore afterwards with a full day of school and training ahead.

The way they were woken up didn't help either. Especially the way Kirishima was woken…

He didn't like to think about that. Ever since Bakugou had made the assumption that he was gay, he was constantly teased and messed with for it. It wasn't too big of a deal, Kirishima didn't take it as bullying, not too much at least. He just didn't see it as manly.

It almost felt out of character for Bakugou to do such things. Teasing was normal yeah, but taking it to such lengths as to actually climb in bed with him and intentionally hold him.

It was weird.

The redhead looked over to where the blonde was walking in the front, the boy was only wearing a tank top, though he showed no signs of being cold at all.

Kirishima moved to the front of the group to walk beside Bakugou, glancing back at the three exhausted people behind them. It was obvious that none of them were paying attention.

"Yo, bro?" Kirishima began, looking at the trail ahead of them. He opened his mouth to continue at the small hum of recognition from the boy next to him. "The stuff that you've been doing lately, like the thing you did this morning. That's gotta stop bro." He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, running his fingers through his hair.

He hadn't even had time to spike it up. It seemed Bakugou had always dragged him to do something before he got the chance to. It was so often that he almost thought the blonde was doing it on purpose.

"If you don't want people to know your gay that's fine. I don't f*cking care. It's just d*mn hilarious when you get all red n sh*t." Bakugou spoke, voice kind of quiet for him. Kirishima was used to him being quiet when he couldn't hear himself, it made sense. But now that he could hear himself, it felt odd to have him speak so softly.

"Just because I like manly stuff doesn't mean I'm gay. I just like to see things that show manliness. Like when we fought that one time. That stuff gets me pumped and hyped up. It's great. But that still doesn't make me gay, bro." Kirishima tried to explain.

Bakugou grunted with a sigh. "No f*cko, you're gay because you freak out when I do things like this." He said simply as he pulled his hand from his pocket and took Kirishima's, interlacing their fingers for only a moment before letting go and putting his hands back in his pocket. "See, you light up like a christmas tree." He continued as he examined Kirishima's obviously warm features.

"Nah bro, honestly you're starting to seem like you're more gay than me." Kirishima tried to retaliate, but then realized he would then be confirming that he was gay. "Wait.. no. You know what I mean!" Kirishima exclaimed as Bakugou smirked.

"Could you two just like, shut up and kiss so we can move on with life?" Kam offered from behind them. Both boys stopped, Kirishima turning red as Bakugou lifted a fist full of popping noises.

"Shut your pie hole dunce face!" Bakugou called, instantly moving his hand to his ear as he winced. "F*cking hearing aids…" He muttered as he continued to walk on the trail. "No more f*cking talking to me. Just walk." He hissed at them.

Kirishima frowned a bit and moved to walk with Sero, Kam and Mina.

"Wait, this is actually really pretty…" Mina said softly as the looked to the sky. It was a slightly cloudy day so the clouds were lit with a pink and purple hue as the sun was obviously on it's way to being up.

Bakugou turned suddenly to go straight up a steep edge. "We're going to slow, gotta f*cking take a shortcut. Tape, quirk." He ordered, motioning to the tree branches above.

Sero launched tape from his elbow, wrapping it around a tree branch at the top of the steep hill. It seemed that his arms had fully recovered from the injuries and surgery. He simply had a few scars around his dispensers now.

Bakugou gently tugged on the tape to make sure it was secure and then grabbed onto it, using it to stable himself as he climbed up the hill, kind of like rock climbing but not straight up.

The others followed the same, Sero staying in the back just in case something happened to the tape and he had to re secure it.

At the top of the hill was a simple man-made pond with a few fish swimming around in it, cherry blossoms gracefully gliding over the surface as they fell from the tree beside the pond.

There was a bench on the edge of the cliff where one could watch the sunrise and then there was just a spot that hung out over the land below, where the cliff seemingly reached out towards the sunrise and there was where Bakugou made his way over to.

"This is your favorite spot..?" Kam asked as he moved to stand behind Bakugou, being sure to stay further away from the edge.

"In the whole world." Bakugou said as he stared at where the slight orange began to show for the sunrise.

"I can see why…" Mina whispered as she stood next to Kam, not taking her eyes off of the beautiful scene.

Kirishima simply stood there, staring at the whole thing, the pond, the tree, all of it was so serene and beautiful. This was Bakugou's favorite place?

He moved to stand next to Bakugou on the edge of the cliff, red gaze moving over Bakugou's entirely relaxed form. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, hands shoved into his pockets as he stood up straight, feeling the cold breeze combined with the warming light of the sun.

The redhead watched as he released a small breath of air and opened his eyes, red meeting red.

In all the time Kirishima had spent with Bakugou, he had never once seen him this calm. The blonde's gaze moved back to the sky, closing once more.

"Oh g*d! We have an hour and a half to get back down the mountain, get back to the dorms, get dressed for school and actually get to school!" Mina exclaimed as she looked at her phone. She grabbed Kam and Sero's arms, gently tugging them to start walking. "Let's go! Aizawa won't let us participate in the school festival if we don't attend classes!" She called.

Kirishima nodded and looked to Bakugou, who seemingly wasn't even listening to anything being said and was just silent. "Bro, we gotta go." He said. Bakugou nodded and began to take a step back to go show 'the idiots' the way back down.

Kirishima looked at the view one last time, smiling slightly before he spun on his heel to turn around.

That's when he felt his footing loosen and one of his feet slip off the edge of the cliff. He let out a shout, barely evening seeing as his friends whirled around to see him.

"Kirishima!" Bakugou called, launching himself towards him with his explosions and reached to take his hand but ever so slightly missing.

"Bakugou!" Sero called as he launched his tape. Kirishima grabbed onto one end as Bakguou grabbed onto the other. Bakugou pulled the redhead up so quickly it was almost like he hadn't even fallen.

"You f*cKING IDIOT!" Bakugou yelled as he pulled Kirishima towards him and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel both of their hearts racing as their chests collided in a hug.

"Kirishima we're on a cliff! You have to be more careful! Thank g*d Sero was here…" Kam called out, all of them clearly shaken up on it. Though Bakugou clung onto him tightly, breath beating heavily against Kirishima's neck.

"I'm ok. I'm fine. I would have been fine either way. I have hardening, I could have made the fall less dangerous. It just looks like a big drop. It's not actually that bad." Kirishima said simply, patting Bakugou to try and calm him down.

"I can't f*cking stand you." Bakugou growled as he pulled away from the hug and then dragged Kirishima away from the cliff by his shirt.

They made it down the mountain within half an hour and waited ten or so minutes for a car to come pick them up and take them back to the school.

They rushed back to the dorms, getting dressed for the day and grabbing everything they needed for classes.

Now they were quickly walking with their classmates to the actual school itself.

Bakugou stood in the middle, hands shoved in his pocket as he slouched grumpily, his four 'idiots' talking and laughing behind him, now having turned Kirishima falling off the cliff into a joke.

It almost seemed like it was how it used to be, they all walked to school together, annoying the living hell out of Bakugou until he shouted at them to shut up, and then would continue after two minutes of silence to laugh and joke around.

It was good.

One of the main differences now was that Bakugou yelled at them far less often. He seemed to have accepted them, and only them. Anytime anyone else uttered a single word to him, he threw his normal fit, yelling at them and throwing explosions around.

Only his group of idiots was able to hear civil words from him. Them and maybe Uraraka.

Kirishima nudged Kaminari as Jirou walked past with Yaoyorozu and Hagakure. They all waved and smiled as they walked.

"Why do ya gotta nudge me every time she walks past. Me and her are just friends, dummy." Kaminari gently shoved Kirishima, both of them chuckling ever so slightly.

"Suuure." Mina hummed out. Kam scoffed and hung his head a bit.

"Morons, the teachers don't know I have hearing aids yet, so they'll still expect me to have someone helping me. Who hasn't finished any of their homework for the day?" Bakugou grunted, being the tutor of the five of them.

He stopped walking as every single one of them raised their hands.

"You f*ckos are a living nightmare…" He sighed. "Make sure we're all sitting close together, Sh*tty Hair you're with me, Pinky sit on the right of me and Kirishima, Pikachu in the back, and f*cking tape sit in front. You all better have your phones f*cking charged up…." He hissed as he once again continued walking, trying to figure out how he was supposed to help four people with their homework at the same time while sitting in the middle of a class.

He knew Kaminari and Kirishima would need the most help out of all of them, and was already aware that Mina and Sero at least took decent notes from when they helped him with not being able to hear the teachers speaking.

"What's the first class?" Sero questioned.

"English. So we can do Math homework while we're there, since English isn't too hard." Kirishima offered. Mina nodded. Though Kam frowned.

"I'm not too good with English. But I might be able to get something off of Momo. She's usually willing to help and I think she usually sits close by…" Kaminari mumbled.

"You don't f*cking need her help. I'll f*cking deal with it. If you all pay attention and follow my lead then you'll all be fine.

"Goodmorning!" Uraraka greeted happily by the doors of the school, Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya walking with her.

"Morning!" Kirishima replied, pressing his fists together with a grin. Bakugou remained silent as the two groups interacted, slouching down further and shoving the door to the school open.

"How are you all!?" Midoriya asked gleefully as the two groups began to walk together.

"Tired. Bakugou dragged us all to go hiking really early this morning. It was worth it in the end, just kinda drowsy is all." Sero said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah! The view is absolutely beautiful. I should take you and the girls one time, Uraraka!" Mina spoke as she smiled brightly at the shorter girl, both of them smiling gleefully.

Kirishima glanced to where Bakugou was frowning. He was obviously still trying to keep up the act that he didn't have hearing aids yet and was simply wearing ear plugs. Pretending he wasn't hearing anything seemed to be getting harder for him by the second.

It probably wasn't best to invite people Bakugou didn't exactly feel comfortable around, to his favorite place in the world.

"Kachaan took you guys hiking? That's cool!" Midoriya said brightly. Kirishima chuckled and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah! Was fun. Nearly fell off a cliff but g*d it had a great view. It's so clam up there-"

"-you nearly fell!?" Iida interrupted. "I apologize for the interruption but! Kirishima! You must be safer when dealing with such things!" The far taller boy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Was really distracted and clumsy! I'm alright now though. Sero and Bakugou got me." The redhead chuckled gently.

When they reached their classroom, they moved around, taking their seats, the 'Bakusquad' being sure to take the ones that had been told to take. "Your ears alright?" Kirishima asked Bakugou under his breath.

The blonde grunted under his breath, pulling out his stuff he needed for the class. "I can handle it sh*tty hair. I'm not weak." He grumbled. Kirishima nodded quickly.

"I know you can. I'm just saying, I can text you if you want to turn your hearing aids down." Kirishima offered. Bakugou glanced up to him as he labeled his papers.

"We'll see… I'm fine for now. If it starts acting up like it did last night we'll switch to texting." Bakugou said simply. "But if you start taking sh*tty notes you're swapping seats with Pinky." He added grumpily. Kirishima smiled gently as he too labeled his paper.

(Bakugou)

Throughout the class they had taken notes, or at least Bakugou had taken notes, while his f*cking morons were all doing their homework for the next class in a hurry. He helped them all with it, texting them constantly while trying to listen to what the teacher was actually saying at the front of the classroom.

It was a pain in the a*s to deal with all of them at the same time, as they all struggled in different subjects while excelling in others. If they just evened out their studying a little bit better they would probably be ok.

He didn't understand how they were getting it all wrong, he kept doing it for them and they were still messing it up.

'_BGC~ alright f*ckos youre all studying in my room tonight~Baku' _

'_BGC~ Ahh, eww. Are we really going to just study all evening!? Don't we have band practice for the festival?~Kam' _

'_BGC~ canceled now youre all morons and need to be taught how to do this sh*t~Baku' _

He heard a groan from behind him. The blonde rolling his eyes.

'_BGC~ none of you idiots are going to fail on my watch~Baku' _

Kirishima nudged him with a smile as he turned his phone off, putting it back on the desk. "Look at you, being all nice and caring." He mumbled to him. Bakugou scoffed and continued on with his work.

"Shut up." He muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

(WARNING: Chapter gets a little heated / as in, they kinda like, flirt...more than normal… and maybe little touchy touchy.. - This very much flustered me to write)

(Bakugou)

"Most linear equations have exactly one solution. Most linear /inequalities/ have infinitely many solutions. When representing the solutions using set notation, it is not possible to list all of the solutions in braces. The solution 'x is greater than or less than one' is written in set notation as 'brace x some weird f*ckin' line and x is less than or equal to one, brace'. Read this solution set as the set of x such that x is less than or equal to one- oh f*ck the line is 'such that'..." Bakugou mumbled as he leaned into the book more, pushing his glasses up on his nose and rereading the entire paragraph again.

The four other kids sitting around him groaned exhaustedly. "Even you don't know some of this!" Pinky whined.

"We've been here for hours, can we /please/ go get some dinner!?" Pikachu pleaded.

Bakugou looked up and frowned at them all. "No. You're going to figure this stuff out first." He told them sternly.

Pinky, Tape and Pikachu were laying on the floor, notebooks, papers and pencils scattered all around the floor around them.

Kirishima was up on the bed with Bakugou, papers and notebooks scattered all around them as well. Some of them were a little charred from Bakugou getting a little explosive on them… but that was fine.

After tutoring Kirishima for so long, he had gotten used to how stupid they were and knew how to teach it to them. It all came naturally to Bakugou, and he rarely even had to study, but he finally realized that it didn't come easy to them after a few months of teaching his idiot redhead.

Now that he was teaching all of them at once though- that was an all new level of stupid he was dealing with.

"Looking at your grades on the f*cking midterm exams, you all need more help then you even realize. There is no passing Glasses or Ponytail, you four might not even be able to pass IcyHot and Sh*tty Deku, but if you listen to me, and pay the f*ck attention you little sh*ts need to, then you will at least pass. F*cking grape got a higher grade than you four…" Bakugou told them as he looked up from a piece of paper he had containing their rankings on the midterm exams.

"Yeah but at least we're not entirely failing." Pikachu mumbled.

"You got the worst grade of everyone Sparky." Bakugou replied with a raised brow.

The boy flopped back down onto the floor, all of them laying there with frowns and whines.

"We can do better though guys! With the school festival coming up and another big test before then, we have to at least try! It wouldn't be manly to just-" The redhead paused, glancing at Pinky. "Or womanly… to just give up like this!" Kirishima finished, pounding his fists together.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "What he said I guess.." He grumbled. Kirishima grinned and nodded.

"Alright fine, keep reading it then.." Tape said tiredly, sitting up and grabbing his pencil again, the others following after.

Within half an hour they had all passed out.

Turned out that when they actually started using their brains, they drained themselves so quickly that they literally just plopped over and fell asleep on his floor.

Bakugou stared at them blankly and set aside his book, no point in reading it now. Kirishima was on the edge of falling asleep, and the other three were already out.

"I'm still listening, keep going." The redhead mumbled as he forced his eyes open.

Bakugou crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he looked down to the boy who had laid down, head in bakugou's lap. "How much longer are you going to be listening dumba*s?" Bakugou questioned.

"I'm good, I'm up. I won't fall asleep. See?" He insisted as he sat up. Bakugou huffed and took the book again. He sighed as he found his place in what he was reading and began. "Suppose that an emergency occurs on a space station and an astronaut needs to manually move a free-floating four thousand kg space capsule away from a docking area. On earth, the astronaut knows she can hold a fifty kg weight above herself for three seconds. How quickly could she get the capsule moving?" Bakugou read, about halfway through he felt a weight in his lap again, obviously it being Kirishima. He moved the book from his vision to see the redhead fast asleep in his lap. "G*d you fall asleep so f*cking fast.." Bakugou mumbled as he poked the side of the boy's head. He looked over the sleeping kids in his room and sighed.

Well. He supposed that was it then. That was the end of their studying for the day. He shut the book once more and tossed it to the side of the bed. Kirishima's phone lit up with a message from Fat Gum. That was the big guy that Kirishima had his work study with wasn't it?

"Kiri." Bakugou gently shook the boy, he made no movements though. Bakugou grunted and looked at his phone. He didn't know the password so he just read what he could see of the message.

It seemed like Fat wanted him to come in the next day. Bakugou huffed again and narrowed his eyes, glancing at the redhead's lockscreen. "You're so f*cking gay…" Bakugou mumbled as he realized what it was, glancing at the boy's head in his lap, still asleep.

The picture was a whole bunch of pictures clipped into one. The center one was the one that was Bakugou's lockscreen, the picture of the whole group. Then there was a picture that Kirishima had taken of him at the hospital to show him how his glasses looked, then several just of the other three idiots. Bakugou set the phone to the side and looked to the sleeping boy, examining his peaceful features with a frown.

He grunted as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"I might be just a little gay." He mumbled, his heart stopping when Kirishima shifted, moving to lay on his side. He grunted at realizing he was still asleep and tilted his head back against the wall again, closing his eyes.

He was awoken by giggling.

Wait.

He wasn't supposed to be able to hear when he first woke up… He groggily moved his hand to his ear, feeling the hearing aids in his ears.

"F*ck.." He mumbled without opening his eyes or morning. It seemed the giggling had simply been his imagination as it had already stopped. So he simply snuggled back up and tried to go back to sleep, he was pretty sure it was saturday already so he had no need to get up.

Then there was another snort of laughter and a bright flash of light that forced him to open his eyes.

His eyes went from closed to wide extremely fast as he looked at the boy that was a matter of inches away from him. "What the f*ck!?" He shouted as he tried to back up but the wall was right behind him. "Kirishima. F*ck off!" He shouted as he tried to shove the boy away from himself, though the other boy was asleep and held a grip around Bakugou's waist.

"How the f*ck does this keep happening!? I swear to f*cking g*d if I don't stop end up being in gay positions with you I'm going to f*cking blow your brains out sh*tty hair!" He yelled, watching as Kirishima groaned and rubbed his eyes, rolling onto his back with a slight whine.

Bakugou climbed over him to tumble out of the bed and look at the other three idiots, one of them laughing his a*s off while one took pictures and the last was videoing the whole thing.

"You all are f*cking going to f*cking hell!" He yelled at them. They were literally wheezing at his demise.

"Bro you literally have marks all over your face from the book-" Pikachu wheezed as he put a hand on the wall, the other already wrapped around his stomach as he clearly struggled to stay standing.

Bakugou felt the side of his face where he had apparently fallen asleep on one of the books. All of the books on the floor had been picked up though and instead three bookbags sat in the doorway, ready to go.

Tape was taking a picture of Kirishima as he realized what was going on and Pinky was filming Bakugou's gay panic attack.

"What the f*ck!? What time is it!? Get out!" Bakugou yelled at them, getting up to his feet and looking around for his glasses.

"It's about four in the morning hun. Kam accidentally kicked Sero in the face so they woke up and tried to strangle each other, they woke me up when they realized you and Kiri were f*cking cuddling." Pinky wheezed as she turned her phone to Kirishima, who was just stupidly staring around confusedly.

"Get the f*ck out!" Bakugou shouted again,motioning to the door. Tape took one more picture before he quickly took off, dragging a wheezing Pikachu with him, grabbing their book bags as they did.

Pinky smiled, still holding up her phone, videoing every second. "No comment for the video? Could profess your undying love for Kiri~' She teased in the stupidest voice he'd ever heard. He hissed at her, explosions forming in his hands. She laughed brightly before grabbing her things and quickly making her way out of the room.

Bakugou looked back to Kirishima, who was sitting up on the bed, eyes wide and face as red as his hair and eyes, nearly matching the color of Bakugou's face.

There was a moment of silence as they just stared at each other, Bakugou seething with rage. "Get your stuff, wake up. Then get out." Bakugou growled before he grabbed clothes from his dresser quietly, listening as Kirishima shuffled on the bed to grab all of the school equipment that they had apparently slept on.

He slid out of his shirt from the previous day, this was the second time in a row that he had slept in his clothes from the day and he felt gross. He tossed the t-shirt to where his laundry sat on a chair in the corner of the room, running his fingers through his hair as he glanced over to where Kirishima was, still trying to clean everything up.

"Are my glasses over there? I fell asleep with them on…" Bakugou questioned, now cooled off a little bit from the idiots. Kirishima looked over the bed for the glasses and then checked under it, grabbing them from the floor and checking to see if they were broken.

"They're here, they seem fine. Just-"

"-Dirty lenses, I already knew that. F*cking things get dirty constantly. Most annoying thing ever…" Bakugou interrupted him with a grunt of annoyance. Kirishima chuckled and looked up to the blonde, chuckle trailing off as he caught sight of him.

Bakugou raised a brow as the boy turned a far deeper shade of red. "G*d Kirishima it's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before." Bakugou huffed, moving to lay out his uniform for after he showered. "Fat Gum texted you last night after you fell asleep, looks like he wants you to go in today." Bakugou informed him as he opened the bathroom door and leaned against the frame, looking back to the boy on his bed.

"Oh? He usually sends a car around six in the morning… It's four now?" Kirishima asked as he checked his phone, opening the texts.

"Mhm. You have time to eat and get ready. Just f*cking be sure that you get in the right car this time dumba*s. I swear to g*d if those same d*ckheads attack you again I'm going to lose my sh*t." Bakugou scowled as he turned and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll ask to ride with Amajiki so we at least have a third person with us…" Kirishima said, his voice growing closer before he appeared in the doorway, eyes glued to his phone. Bakugou glanced at where he stood before turning the shower water on.

"Us? Does he still want me to go?" Bakugou questioned, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I'm assuming he does. Don't see why he would change his mind. I'll ask to be sure though." Kirishima said as he began gently tapping his phone, texting obviously. Bakugou glanced at the shower and back at Kirishima. The blonde moved back over to the doorway, looking down at Kirishima's phone and eyeing the boy that was typing. He pressed his hand to the doorframe and leaned against it slightly, lowering his head so he could meet Kirishima's eyes.

"Kiri~" He hummed, gaining the boy's attention. Anytime he started with that it was obviously a tease and Kirishima had put that together by now. "I'm about to fully undress and take a shower. Are you intending to join me?" He offered, leaning in with a smirk.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima exclaimed, eyes wide. Bakugou chuckled a bit. "What did I say about the joking around about that-"

"I'm joking. You always react the same way dumba*s. But seriously though if you don't get out then you're joining me." Bakugou said as he leaned off the doorframe and stepped back away from him, turning back to the shower to stick his hand in and see if the water was hot yet.

"I mean… save water right?" He heard a voice behind him. Bakugou actually choked, turning around so quickly that if he was wearing his glasses they would have flung off. Kirishima stood right there, right in front of him, a smirk on his face as his hands krept to Bakugou's waist.

"F*ck you!" Bakugou shouted as he turned red, shoving Kirishima back. That was the first time Kirishima had made any move towards him and it was f*cking weird. The redhead chuckled.

"Please do." He replied, at that point they were both flustered beyond return.

Bakugou reached forwards and grabbed his jaw, yanking him forwards to himself. There was no way he was letting f*cking Sh*tty Hair beat him at anything. Especially not this.

"You think I won't?" Bakugou questioned, knitting his brows together as he grinned. Both of them were burning red, the steam from the hot shower water in the air not helping very much at all. The redhead moved his hands so his arms were around the slightly taller boy's waist instead of simply resting his hands there, pressing them together as he did.

"No I most certainly think you would, but only if I dare you to." Kirishima hummed as he smiled weakly, lip even quivering slightly.

"Then do it f*cko." Bakugou told him, tracing his thumbs over Kirishima's lips. The redhead leaned up, smirking just as their lips just so barely touched, both of them quickly pulling an inch or so back, not willing to go that far just for a joke.  
"F*ck-" Kirishima cut off and took a step back as they heard the door open. Both of them flared up a bright red within seconds.

"Kiri! You in here?! Amajiki just showed up at our door!" Pinky's voice called. Bakugou grunted.

"Yeah give me a minute!" Kirishima called. What the f*ck!? Bakugou's eyes widened as he confirmed he was in the room.

"Tell him to come upstairs." Bakugou huffed as he leaned out of the bathroom.

"You're not-" Pinky stared at him with wide eyes. Kirishima appeared next to Bakugou, both of the boys were heavily red. "-the shower water is running. Oh my g*d. Oh my /g*d/. Oh my g*d!" Pinky shouted, both of the boys shushing her quickly.

"Shut the f*ck up Mina!" Bakugou snapped quickly.

"Nothing happened." Kirishima tried to reassure her but she motioned around wildly.

"You both have-" She motioned downwards, both of the boys looking down and realizing.

"Oh f*ck-" Bakugou mumbled as he moved back into the bathroom to be out of their vision. Kirishima choked and started coughing, turning away from Pinky.

"Umm.. yeah just send Amajiki upstairs. Don't tell Kam and Sero please." Kirishima said weakly, his voice cracking.

"Or anyone from that matter!" Bakugou called out.

"Oh my g*d. I cannot believe I had to walk in at this time. This is. I'm scarred for life-"

"-shut up Pinky!" Bakugou yelled, glaring at the wall as though he could see through it to where she was.

"I'll send him up…" He heard her say softly and then the click of the door.

Bakugou turned off the shower water and moved back towards the bathroom doorway to look at the readhead.

"That… happened…" Kirishima said quietly. Bakugou nodded slowly.

"I'm still not gay." The blonde said.

"Same." The other replied.

"Your-" Bakugou made a coughing sound and glanced down. "-says otherwise."

Kirishima scoffed and shook his head. "Says you, you have one too!" He huffed. "Put on a d*mn shirt man." Kirishima said as he turned away.

"Well I still fully intend to shower so there's not much of a point. You're the one who's lingering somewhere that's not your room." Bakugou said simply.

"Oh.. yeah. Yeah that's right. I'm gonna go downstairs and talk to Amajiki…" Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck and quickly moved to the door.

"Kirishima." Bakugou grunted, watching as he turned back around. "Your junk."

"I can't exactly fix that- and there's no way in hell I'm letting you." Kirishima paused as Bakugou laughed. "What?" He questioned confusedly.

"I was talking about your sh*t dumba*s! Not your d*ck!" Bakugou motioned to where his backpack was sitting and then covered his mouth to try and stop laughing. "G*d hanging around you Kaminari, Mina and Sero is f*ckin' me up bro. My entire f*cking sense of humor has gone to sh*t. I need a vacation from you all." He laughed, stopping suddenly when Kirishima started smiling like a goof again. "What?"

"You called them by their names…" Kirishima said softly. He had? He didn't even mean to.

"I did. So what?" Bakugou shrugged. Kirishima just smiled, his eyes holding something that Bakugou didn't see too often and didn't even recognize with him. Then the redhead simply stepped out of the room, leaving his stuff and shutting the door behind himself.

Bakugou grunted and took his hearing aids out so he could take a shower.


	16. Chapter 16

He moved downstairs, a towel hanging around his neck as he attempted to dry his ears off so that he could put his hearing aids back in. When he'd gotten out of the shower he had a text from Kirishima telling him to come downstairs when he could. So he threw on some clothes. In other words, his skull t-shirt and some simple jeans and had brought himself downstairs to see Kirishima standing next to Elf, who was simply holding his head down with his hands in his pockets by the wall.

Kirishima looked up to where Bakugou was, his lips starting to move.

"Ah, one minute. I can't hear right now. My ears are wet so I can't put in my hearing aids." Bakugou said simply, watching as Kirishima nodded and looked back to Elfi, obviously explaining. Bakugou cleaned his ears out to the best of his power before taking his hearing aids out of his pocket and carefully putting them in his ears. Wincing a bit as they were echoing and static when he turned them on. He adjusted them until it calmed down and then walked over to Kirishima and the taller boy.

"You good now?" Kirishima questioned.

"Yeah dumba*s." Bakugou motioned to his ears. "What's up?"

"Amajiki is here to pick us up and take us to the proper car directly. He'll ride with us and stuff so we should be fine this time, will be absolutely sure that we're in the right car this time." Kirishima explained to him.

"I don't even have my uniform, it's still at the school from training earlier today." Bakugou grumbled. He didn't really want to go to this thing. He had to help the idiots study, and he honestly hadn't had an actual break from everything since all of this bullsh*t started.

Ever since he let the morons in and started calling them his friends, he hadn't had a moments rest.

"We can go get it then." The Elf suggested. Bakugou glanced up at him and huffed.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the front of the school. I have to go grab other stuff." Bakugou grumbled as he turned to go back upstairs.

Fat Gum was pretty much exactly what he expected him to be.

He'd seen him on the news several times, naturally. With what happened when they were saving that little kid, his face had been shown a lot. Though he particularly remember that he was quite a bit thinner during that time.

"Fat! It's good to see you again man!" Kirishima exclaimed as him and Elf moved over to the large man, Bakugou trailing slightly behind.

"Kiri! It's good to have you back." The man replied, grinning at both of the boys before looking to Bakugou. "This is Bakugou correct? I saw you-"

"-at the sports festival. I know." Bakugou grumbled as he extended a gloved hand to the man. The pro nodded and shook his hand with a chuckle.

"So, have you learned anything about the villains?" Elf questioned, voice so quiet Bakugou could barely hear him. He turned up his hearing aids ever so slightly.

"Oh! Yes. We now have all of them in custody it seems, but not for long. We haven't found a large enough crime that will cause them to have to stay in prison for a long period of time." Fat admitted, moving over to a desk to grab a file, handing each of the three of them one.

"So far from what we know, there's ten of them, they act like family but only a few of them are actually blood related. The oldest in the group is Nora Kentor at the age of thirty-three. Her quirk is; illusions. She can alter the way the brain sees things. So she can't make something that everyone can see, she has to alter specific peoples brains at a time, so only they can see the illusions, that also seems to be the fault of her quirk." Fat explained, pointing out the image of the woman that had been driving the car that day.

Bakugou hissed and instinctively stepped towards Kirishima, glancing at the scar on the boy's back from that day, since he was in his hero uniform and wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Then there's her kids." Elf began. "She is the mother of three children within the group, a fourteen year old, a nine year old, and a six year old. We don't know any of their names yet because we haven't been able to get it from them ,the mother, or anyone else in the group." He said.

Kirishima frowned a bit upon the person on the next page. "Backlash... " He mumbled, both boys had tensed and frowned just at the sight of him.

"Yes, Backlash and Silver thread, the married couple and apparent leaders of the group. Both of them are twenty-eight years old. Haro Telken and Cajime Telken. Cajime is Backlash, his quirk is just as the name states, he takes whatever he is hit with and sends it back ten times stronger. Haro, or Silver Thread, had an explosive-like substance that acts as a dynamite stick of sorts. We're still trying to figure out exactly how his quirk works-"

Fat was cut off when Kirishima shut his file. "Those two are the reason Bakugou can't hear. They're the reason we both nearly died." Kirishima said quietly, putting the file back on the desk.

"Where are they? What jail? Are they here?" Bakugou asked, also placing his file down, knowing that he would burn it to shreds if he held it any longer.

"That was what I was concerned about with the two of you learning all of this. I wanted to give you the chance to learn about them, and try to help me find a way to keep them in prison. You won't be allowed to see them, or talk to them if this is the state of mind you're going to go in there with." Fat Gum tried to explain.

Bakugou fumed, small popping sounds coming from his hands. He took a moment and forced them to stop, he was already on the edge of having another headache.

"I know. I want to know about them, I want to help. But... " Kirishima paused and looked at Bakugou before looking back at Fat. "Can we just do rounds and then come back to it?" He sighed.

"We can…" Fat said softly.

(Kirishima)

They had split up into groups of two as usual, Bakugou and himself, and then Amajiki and Fat had gone another way.

Naturally Bakugou and himself had been given the way they were more certain was safe and wouldn't have any troubles. So they simply walked along the sidewalk, glancing down alleyways and watching to see if there was anything shady around. The simple things and the pretty boring side of hero work.

"Yo Bakubro?" Kirishima asked after checking down another alleyway and continuing along the sidewalk.

"Mm?" Bakugou grunted, boredly looking for literally anything to blow up at this point.

"When you first woke up- at the hospital… what happened, like, what were you thinking?" Kirishima asked. Bakugou stopped walking for a moment, staring at the redhead at the question. "You don't have to answer." Kirishima said quickly to try and fix it.

The blonde grunted and continued walking. "At first I thought I was dead. It felt like I was in hell." He started calmly. He paused as he saw someone yelling on the other side of the street, but it was a simple argument, no villain. "That f*cking handsy guy- his quirk was soreness? He was real touchy that day in the arcade. So when I woke up, my entire body was screaming in pain. I thought my blood was on fire. It was like all of my muscles had been torn to shreds so every move I made felt like it would rip the skin from my body." He continued dully.

Kirishima stared at him. He remembered the boy writing on the bed at the hospital as though he was a snake, every movement that he had made had made the pain worsen? Yet he had still moved like that? Why?

"I couldn't hear, and I couldn't see at all really. All I could see was that bright light that had above my bed. So I thought I was in a villains lair. I thought they took you and me, and everyone else even." He continued. Kirishima's breath caught in his throat. He thought he had been in a villains grasp the entire time? He stopped walking and looked to him.

"I guess those people that came in all the time were doctors, but I was almost entirely certain that they were villains, so I broke out a few times and tried to kill them. They always had something that put me back down again. So eventually I gave up. I stopped moving, I stopped shouting. I figured that they clearly wanted me alive for some reason. My vision got a little better, but my hearing never did obviously. And then there was you." Bakugou turned around and shrugged at him, standing a little bit in front of him, to a point where people were walking by between them. "You went in there one day, and I couldn't recognize you, so I remember freaking out. And then you touched me, and used your quirk. That was the first time I realized I wasn't with villains, that's when I realized I was safe, and that everything was ok. And then you gave me these." He tapped the glasses he wore over his hero mask. "And that was it. You should know the rest from there- what the f*ck are you-" He was cut off as Kirishima hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Kirishima hummed in his ear.

"G*d Kiri watch the cogs…" Bakugou grumbled at Kirishima's shoulderpads. He pulled away.

"Sorry." The redhead apologized once more, smiling weakly and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Stop f*cking crying. It was a long time ago now. Just finish these rounds and let's go." Bakugou growled as he turned around again and continued walking. Kirishima wiped his eyes and moved to catch up to him.

(Bakugou)

After finishing the rounds, they returned to the agency and spoke to Fat about the villains more, this time the two boys managed to stay calm while hearing about them.

"While we really don't want to let you two talk to them, or put you through that, they aren't talking to us, and we feel as though the only way to possibly figure out what they want would be to send you two in there." Fat told them.

Bakugou hissed, clenching his hands into fists. He didn't say a word, knowing that they wouldn't let him in if he got upset. But he finally had a chance to blow their brains in and figure out why they were targeting them.

"Is it ok if we let you in the room?" Elf asked. Bakugou remained silent, knowing that if he spoke he would say something about killing them.

"Yeah. I think we can handle it, are we going to go in one by one? Or…" Kirishima questioned.

"You can go in together if it's easier. We can also wait until another day if you want to give the others that were in the arcade attack a chance to see them-"

"-we can handle it. Let us in." Bakugou snapped, interrupting the pro hero. The two older men looked at them and then nodded, bringing them towards the room where the villains were.

"For now it's just one, she's the one who seems to be willing to risk everything and spill out all the information. Everyone else has not uttered a word about any of it." Elf explained to them as he glanced at the door. Kirishima nodded and Bakugou simply stared at the door waiting for it to open.

His head was pounding, though it wasn't a headache this time. In the back of his mind he could see the massive scar across Kirishima's back, he could feel the burning pain of his ears that first day at the arcade, the screaming he did back at the hospital after waking up. He remembered thinking Kirishima was going to die, and thinking that he himself was trapped in a villains lair for so long. He remembered Kirishima throwing himself on top of him when he was about to explode, and the burns that covered his body afterwards.

He wanted to destroy them. He wanted to kill every last one of them and show them just how much stronger he was than them. He wanted them to know that they would never hurt anyone else ever again. Especially him and his idiots.

The very second that door opened he stepped in and looked at the woman sitting in the chat, handcuffed to the table with tears in her eyes.

The driver. The one that had made all those illusions. Fat had said her name was Kentor? Nora? Nora Kentor.

Kirishima followed him in, the door clicking shut as Elf and Fat left them alone with her.

"You!" The woman exclaimed as she stood, hands still firmly on the table due to being handcuffed to it.

She appeared to be in her thirties. She had a buzz cut along the sides and back of her head but on top it was some stupid floof. Her outfit was trashy, as expected from most villains.

"We just want to ask a few questions." Kirishima began, he sounded by far more professional than anyone else, though it was strained to be so. Bakugou could tell. The two boys stood at the far wall, stayed about as far away from her as they could, Kirishima had a tight grip on the blonde's arm, trying to be sure he didn't move to attack.

Both of them were tense. Only realizing when they stepped into the room that they would rather be anywhere else but there.

"Please you have to get me out of here. I need to see my kids." The woman pleaded, leaning over the table towards them.

"We can't let you do that-"

"-You can! Please! If you tell them that we never meant to harm anyone-"

"-Never meant to harm anyone!?" Bakugou interrupted her, snapping out of Kirishima's grasp and moving over to the table. "You never f*cking meant to hurt anyone!?" He continued.

"No! We were just trying to-"

"-does it look like I care what you were trying to do!? Your little group took everything from me!" Bakugou snapped, ignoring Kirishima as the boy took his arm again, trying to get him to calm down. "You took my hearing, and you took most of my sight! You weren't trying to hurt anyone!? You brought down a building on top of him and myself! You nearly cost one of my friend's their quirk! What were you trying to do that was so important that it was ok for you to nearly kill a whole bunch of highschool kids!?" He practically screamed at her, watching as she sat back down, tears streaming down her face. She was by far older than them, yet she was still acting like a gentle woman who couldn't even be compared to a villain.

"My kids… the people who ran that arcade… they were villains.. They had my kids…" She whispered. "We were there to get my kids back…"

The two boys looked at her, entirely confused. Was she even a villain? Was the group even a villain one? They had to be- the way they acted that day, they seemed so much like a group of baddies.

"But you all still took out a whole wall and in the end brought the whole building down…?" Kirishima questioned, approaching the table to stand next to him.

"We didn't care who we needed to take out on the way. I wasn't there that day. My team wouldn't let me go with them, they were worried that I would risk everything to get them back, but it seems like they ended up doing the same thing anyway…" She explained. Bakugou grunted.

"That still doesn't make up for what you all did. Why would you take us again afterwards?" Kirishima asked her. She wiped her eyes and looked back to him.

"That day at the arcade, Cajime, or Backlash to you all, and my kids. They were arrested. We needed to get them back."

"And you couldn't have gone to the f*cking police!?" Bakugou scowled.

"What were we supposed to tell them; 'we didn't mean to put a whole bunch of innocent children in the hospital or destroy a building, we just wanted to save ourselves'. They would not only arrest us, they would probably keep us in there longer. I'm sorry about your hearing and your sight but family comes first. You two must know that…" She tried.

The two boys glanced at each other, Bakugou took a step back from the table.

"We know…" Kirishima said quietly. "So you wanted to see if we would tell them what you guys had done and why you were doing it, so you could be reunited with your kids…" The redhead summed it up. The woman nodded.

"I don't want them to grow up in prison. They did nothing wrong. They barely know how to control their quirks. They're just kids that were scared.. In their eyes you guys are the villains that are trying to stop them from going home. Even if all the rest of us stay in jail, please just get them out." She begged.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes on her. "We'll talk about it." He muttered, grabbing Kirishima's arm and pulling him out of the room. "She's lying." He said the very moment the door shut.

"She is? It didn't seem like it-" Kirishima huffed.

"Not about the kids thing, they are her kids and I'm pretty sure at the arcade they were just trying to f*cking get them out. But she wants us to let the kids go so they can get everyone else out. We need to figure out their quirks before we even consider letting them out. Because if they f*cking let the rest out then I'm going to f*cking kill every last one of them." Bakugou growled, hands popping. His entire head hurt now. All the yelling he did, his hearing aids were throwing a fit, loud noises were not pleasant and everything was echoing. But he showed no signs of that.

"Alright. We'll tell Fat Gum and Amajiki then." Kirishima said. So that's what they did, the two boys went and filled the pro in on everything and then were sent home for the day, having been on an emotional roller coaster. He had asked them to come back two days later to meet with the kids and talk to them about their quirks and to question about their side of the story to see if everything lined up.

Until then they were just supposed to wait, and not utter a single word of it to anyone else in their class. Only the teachers were allowed to discuss it with them.


	17. Chapter 17

(Kirishima)

Both boys had split up and gone to their separate rooms when they got home to think about the events. Talking to the villains, learning their intentions, realizing that they were barely even villains in the first place- it was a lot to take in.

But he supposed it was normal was it not? People made mistakes, but never had villainous intentions. It was possible for such things to happen.

It was just a lot to take in. The memories from that day, the pain it had caused. It was hard to believe it was all just an accident, and that the 'villains' had never intended to harm anyone.

For Kirishima personally it hadn't been to bad, but watching all of his friends go through what they did, watching Bakugou become deaf and partially blind, going through weeks of fear, wondering if Sero would ever be able to use his quirk again.

It seemed that things had worse outcomes with Midoriya wasn't around.

Whenever the green haired boy was involved in an accident, everyone ended up being ok, or he took the villain on by himself and he was the only one seriously hurt.

Were they not good enough heroes?

All of them were striving to go Plus Ultra and do their very best,yet it seemed Midoriya was the only one that was actually reaching that goal. Even though he was placed in constant danger, he always came out on top,and always showed just how far he'd come.

Kirishima supposed he'd have to work that much harder if he ever wanted to catch he ever dreamed of comparing to Crimson Riot, he'd have to work just as hard as Midoriya, if not harder.

He stood and moved to his door, heading over to the room next door. He knocked but there was no reply, so he hit the light, still no reply. He furrowed his brows together.

"You in here bro?" Kirishima asked as he gently shoved the door open, only barely peeking into the room to see Bakugou sitting on the floor by his bed, knees pulled up to his chest and head placed into them.

"Did I f*cking say that you could come in, sh*tty hair?" Bakugou snapped without looking up.

"No but…-"

"- the f*ck do you want?" He interrupted. Kirishima took a moment to stare at him frustratedly before he moved over and sat next to him, nudging him gently.

"I was going to come in here to ask if you wanted to study or train, but I guess now I'm just here to make sure you're still ok bro." Kirishima offered. Bakugou pulled his head from his knees and glanced at the time.

"Let's go train before it gets dark…" He mumbled, getting back up to his feet and walking out of the room, grabbing his phone on his way out. Kirishima sighed but got up to follow him.

Back in the same area they usually trained at; the place where Bakugou fought Midoriya.

It was the same as always. Though, at least this time they were allowed to be here. Bakugou stood, staring at his phone silently. He set it down by the entrance where he knew it wouldn't get hurt and then turned to him.

"Sh*tty hair…" Bakugou frowned, it was clear he was about to say something that he didn't want to have to say. Kirishima already had a good idea of what that was. "If I tell you to stop, I'm going to need you to actually do it. I don't know how much my hearing aids can handle yet… So don't f*cking cross any lines…" Bakugou spoke seriously before he threw himself at Kirishima without warning. He threw two large explosions that the redhead quickly dodged.

He returned with throwing himself forwards to try to get a good punch in.

It seemed Bakugou had taken note of what happened the last time they seriously fought though, and was being sure to use attacks that forced Kirishima to use his quirk across his body, so he wouldn't be able to conserve energy. Though it was probably taking out a lot of the blonde's energy as well.

"I guess this is a good time to talk about it, what's up with you?" Kirishima asked as he moved to side-step around Bakugou and kick the back of his knee to force him down, but he only launched himself into the air with his good leg, turning around midair and throwing a large explosion back at Kirishima.

"F*ck off Kirishima! It's none of your business!" He shouted back to him. Kirishima huffed and moved to try something new, he leaped up into the air as high as he could to try and knock Bakugou from the sky and pin him against the ground.

Somehow that ended up working. He didn't even know how he had managed to do it but he got Bakugou to the ground and was on top of him.

"I'm your best bro, dude. It doesn't need to be my business, I just wanna help, man." He panted out, repositioning himself so that he had both of Bakugou's hands pinned, and had his own legs on top of the blonde's to keep him from pulling what he had the other time, when he pulled his legs out and kicked him in the chest. That had sucked.

"I already told you to f*ck off, Sh*tty Hair." Bakugou hissed as he broke one hand from his grasp and grabbed his arm, turning them around so Bakugou was on top of him, Kirishima flat on his stomach with his arm behind his back. "Give me a minute." The blonde hissed as he got up off of him and stepped away, adjusting his hearing aids.

Kirishima pulled himself back up to his feet and watched as Bakugou moved over to where his phone was and checked it. He then held it out for Kirishima to take.

"Why-"

"You f*cking wanna know what bullsh*t is up with me? Read that. Read the sh*t they're sending me." Bakugou snapped.

He took the phone and glanced at the most recent message. That by itself was enough for him to realize what was going on.

'_Katsuki, I know you don't like it but your quirk is explosions. Based on what you've told us, it's causing your ears pain, so it only seems right that you should drop out of the hero course.~Dad' _

"They f*cking want me to drop out. They think I can't handle this, or that I'm too weak to deal with it." Bakugou said as he motioned to his ears and his eyes. The redhead stood with his mouth open as he watched the blonde get more and more angry by the second. "It f*cking sucks Kirishima!" His voice cracked as his eyes watered. "They talked to the teachers already. They talked to All-Might! They agreed! They all think I can't handle it! That's bullsh*t! You know it is! Because if Deku had some of this sh*t happen to him you know they would be over there trying their hardest to make sure he got to stay! What makes him so much better than me!? Why does everyone think he's better than me? I try my f*cking hardest, I'm so much stronger than him and he /still/ is getting all the attention and glory, he's still looked at as the 'future number one'! I fought my way out of hell! Is it because I'm the reason All-Might lost his power…?" The boy sobbed out. "Is it because I'm not as strong as I thought I was…?" There was a moment of silence between them as Bakugou just cried, and honestly made Kirishima tear up a little bit.

"Bakugou. Yeah, it's gonna be hard. But you're one of the manliest dude's I know. I don't see this as the end of your career as a hero, I just see it as this is making it harder. They can all say that you can't handle it, and that you aren't strong enough. But you are bro. You have had every single reason to give up or back out, but you're still going right? I don't think a headache from your hearing aids is going to be the thing that stops you from being the number one hero Bakubro. I don't think anything will stop you. I believe in you bro, so ignore everyone else. It's what you've always done right? Prove them all wrong. Be the man that I know you are." Kirishima pressed his fists together with a grin and before he knew what was happening, lips were against his.

Oh.

Oh f*ck.

Bakubro just kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18

(Bakugou)

He didn't know how it happened.

One second he was crying like an idiot, listening to Kirishima go on about stupid stuff and then next thing he knew he was standing inches away, lips going places where they most certainly shouldnot have gone.

He kissed sh*tty hair.

The least surprising part of it was how Kirishima had kissed him back without hesitation, he was practically kissing back before there was even a kiss to begin with. Which he would obviously declare was false but it was pretty much true.

After pulling away, they kind of just stared at each other, eyes wide, both flared up pretty red. They'd both done a decent bit of flirting and joking around before. But he didn't know if he could pull this off as a joke or not. Not when the situation had been so serious. And especially when he knew he wasn't joking.

The stupid redhead in front of him reached forwards, his sharp teeth showing as he smiled and wiped away one of Bakugou's tears. Which Bakugou instantly scolded him on, scowling and huffing like a child. Though Kirishima only laughed and kissed him again.

Everything within Bakugou told him not kiss back, but for some f*cking reason he did.

"Wait no. F*ck. Kirishima I'm not-" He cut off and looked at the look of instant regret and fear on Kirishima's face as he took a step back, thinking he'd done something wrong now. "F*ck." Bakugou groaned. "Alright now is as good of a time as any to talk about this." Bakugou mumbled. Kirishima took a few more steps back, grabbing his phone and realizing he still had Bakugou's phone, held it out and tried to shove it back into the blonde's hands.

"There's nothing to talk about bro. We'll forget it ever happened." Kirishima said simply, trying to walk away, back towards the dorms.

"I already have a headache, don't test my limits with bullsh*t Kirishima." Bakugou huffed as he grabbed Kirishima's shirt and pulled him back into his arms. "We do have sh*t to talk about and you're going to sit here with me and talk about it, whether you f*cking like it or not sh*tty Hair." He ordered, letting go of the slightly shorter boy.

Bakugou leaned against one of the fake buildings and looked at the boy in front of him as he leaned against a railing. "You did enjoy that didn't you..?" Bakugou asked quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets, tracing circles on the screen of his phone.

The look in Kirishima's eyes answered that for him. "I thought so. I'm not looking for a relationship Sh*tty-... Kirishima. We were just talking about me becoming a hero. My focus is on that. In case you haven't noticed, heroes don't typically get in relationships. Look at All-Might, f*cking jeanist. It seems f*cking rare for a pro to get into a relationship, and we already know why; it comes with too much worry." Bakugou grunted, a frown still across his lips, though it twitched as he watched Kirishima struggle to keep a straight face. He couldn't tell if the boy in front of him didn't give a f*ck or was about to cry. He hid it pretty well.

"You were the one that kissed /me/ dude." Kirishima said simply. Bakugou nodded.

"I know, because somehow I…" He growled, saying all this sh*t out loud made him sound so f*cking stupid. "I f*cking like you. G*d that's the stupidest thing I've ever said. This whole thing is so f*cking stupid. I'm supposed to be focused on being a hero, taking down villains, but instead, every time we're in a fight, I'm too busy worrying about if you're ok, and if you're hurt. This is why I don't f*cking want a relationship because it's too much f*cking attention that it would be taking away from hero work. And you know me, I hate the thought of holding hands and being a gushy cuddly couple. I just want to become the best hero. And instead I'm over here crying and kissing you- f*ck." He rambled on, now gesturing with small explosions forming in his hands.

"I don't know if you're trying to say at this point." Kirishima said with a small sigh, once again moving to leave.

Bakugou moved to stand in front of him. "You like me too, right?" He questioned.

Kirishima's red eyes moved between Bakugou's. "Yeah, you're my bro- or like, my bro that I have a thing for, not a bro that's just a friend kind of bro. But what's the point of this if you don't want-"

"-Because I still want you. Just not a full f*cking relationship dumba*s." Bakugou interrupted him, watching as the redhead's eyes widened slightly.

"Like what? How..?"

"As in we kiss sometimes and sit together in class, but we don't go on dates and freak out when we don't talk for a day. Like. What we've been doing. But a little extra. Friends with benefits or some sh*t." Bakugou said.

At this point they were Kirishima's hair color. Or at least the dyed part. As Bakugou glanced at it he realized that the boy's roots were starting to show. "That's fine with me…" Kirishima spoke breathlessly. He smirked and carefully set his phone and glasses down again.

"Good, now back to what we were doing. Hit me with everything you've got Kirishima!" He shouted as he launched himself forwards again without much warning.

Bakugou won. Twice. And he hated to admit it but Kirishima won the third time. He'd gotten distracted for only a moment when he thought he had actually hurt the other boy, and that had given Kirishima all the time he needed to finish him off.

After that they decided they were done and made their way back to the dorms.

"Bakugou! We need to do one more runover of the set! The school festival is tomorrow." Headphones exclaimed as they stepped inside, Kirishima was quickly dragged off by the effects blonde grunted, he had mentioned to the band that he had gotten his hearing aids, and Pikachu being the idiot he was, told the rest of the class, his parents were the ones that told the teachers.

So he followed Headphones off to the back room for band practice. He turned his hearing aids down so that he could just barely hear the band, the loud noises of the drums were a little bit too much to handle sometimes.

"We're gonna do the same thing as usual, but now that Bakugou can hear us it'll be a little bit easier. Hopefully we can keep on beat, yeah?" Headphones spoke again as she looked over everyone in the band. Bakugou grunted and gave the queue to start before anyone else could say anything.

Admittedly it was all a lot easier now that he could hear what he was doing, he didn't have to take the time to go over the whole set in his head before he even started, and now he could hear the rest of the band and could add a whole bunch of extra stuff based on what they were doing; like drummers normally did. He didn't have to be so strict on them so do certain things.

"Bird! You can't do sh*t playing like that, up it!" He shouted to the other boy, which obviously confused him.

Dumba*s.

Headphones had to explain to him what he was trying to say and then they continued.

"That's it, I'm done. My part is perfect. I'm going to bed f*ckos." Bakugou said sternly as he got up from his seat and moved to the door.

"It's only eight-"

"-He's in bed by eight thirty every night. It's weird, I know." Pikachu interrupted Headphones.

"You all got a problem with that!?" Bakugou questioned with a threatening glare and a handful of popping explosions.

"Not at all. Goodnight!" Ponytail offered. Bakugou flipped them off and stepped out of the room, heading towards the stairs before glancing at the living room where Kirishima sat.

"Yo Sero! After the festival tomorrow I'ma go hang out with Tetsutetsu. You wanna join? I can send it in the group chat and ask Mina and Kam too, can make it a group thing." The redhead asked eagerly, watching as Tape excitedly nodded. "You guys can come too if you want!" Kirishima offered to Deku, Icyhot, and the others on the effects team.

"I already have plans for after the festival actually. I'm going to hang out with Eri a bit!" Deku sprung up. Bakugou rolled his eyes and moved to continue up the stairs.

"Hey Bakugou!" Tape called. He groaned and turned to look back to the group of morons sitting in the living room, soon joined by the band and the dance team. G*d now all of them were there.

"Come on! Come sit with us for a bit!" Pinky pleaded, followed by several of the others joining in.

"Bakubroooo~" His idiots all chimed in together, Kirishima in the center laughing his a*s off at the others.

"Bunch of f*cking morons.. I hate you all." Bakugou muttered as he moved over to sit with them, not going anywhere near any of the other extras of the class, he only tolerated his morons. Kirishima slung an arm over his shoulders and grinned happily, going on to talk to the class about all the plans they had for the festival in the morning.

"How are your hearing aids Bakugou? Are they working as intended?" Glasses questioned after a while of them talking about the festival. Bakugou grunted.

"I can hear all your annoying-a*s voices if that's what you're asking." He scoffed. Glasses only nodded and said there was no need for such foul language.

"Hey, now that you can hear, maybe we can teach you sign language easier, for emergency situations." Kirishima whispered to him as everyone else spoke.

Bakugou never really paid too much attention to it, especially after he got his hearing aids, but everyone else had done it, and had learned enough sign language to hold basic conversations. Even watching them now, they still were signing some as they spoke, seemingly out of habit.

"Whatever. It's unnecessary. I can hear now." He muttered as he turned his head to Kirishima.

"I know, but for times where your hearing aids bug out or something it would be useful to know." Kirishima continued. He eyed him, grumbling quietly.

"I already know the alphabet… we'll talk more about it later sh*tty hair. Or," He paused and smirked as he glanced at Kirishima's roots. "I guess I should say half n half sh*tty hair?" He teased.

"What? Half and- oh!" Kirishima fell off the couch trying to get up and scrambled up the stairs as Bakugou chuckled. That seemed to make everyone go silent.

"Is he alright?" The frog chick asked. Bakugou nodded and motioned for the morons to follow him upstairs.

"He's fine." He told them, shoving his hands into his pockets and making his way upstairs to go check on him, the other three talking around him.

"What did you say to him to make him run off, bro?" Pikachu questioned.

"You'll see." Bakugou said as he pushed Kirishima's door open, revealing Kirishima looking in his phone camera at his hair.

"Oh! Your hair is going back." Pinky said as she quickly moved forwards to look at it. Kirishima was clearly freaking out, his friends moving around him, offering to go buy him more hair dye. He clearly didn't want any of his black hair coming back before the school festival.

"Just go get him two boxes of it, idiots. We'll get it done tonight and he'll be fine by morning. Stop freaking out dumba*s. Its just showing a little bit, nobody can even tell." Bakugou scolded as he calmly stepped forwards and ran his fingers through Kirishima's hair, ruining the hair gel and sending it back to where it usually sat before he messed with it.

"Yeah, we'll be right back then, we'll see if we can find some." Pinky said quickly as she dragged the other two to the doorway, all three of them peeking back in, thinking they were being stealthy.

Bakugou was fully aware that they were standing there, though he didn't particularly care. He could blow their a*ses off later. "I don't get why this is such a big deal, your hair looks better when it's like this." Bakugou muttered to him as he continued to run his fingers through it, having it return to the way it usually looked first thing in the morning.

"I know, but it kind of symbolizes what I used to be before U.A. I was a coward back then. Still kind of am… but I do this to be more manly, and try to be a better hero! Maybe one day I'll go back to it, but for now, this helps me remember what I'm trying to live up to, what I'm trying to become; a hero like crimson Riot." The redhead said as he pressed his fists together. Bakugou examined him for a moment, shoving his hands into his pockets with a small nod.

"You aren't a coward Kiri. You aren't lagging behind or unmanly. You talked about that a while back, before the big fight you were in to save the kid. Your hair might serve as a reminder to you; but it isn't what makes you a hero, color or style isn't going to change that… dumba*s." He spoke, leaning forwards a bit to kiss the end of the other boy's nose. "Any of you dimwits have something to add?" Bakugou questioned as he looked to the three sets of eyes watching from the doorway.

"Kiri most certainly isn't a coward!" Pinky said as she emerged.

G*d they were actually going to give comments.

"It's nice to see you being nice!" Tape said as he slid to stand next to Pinky.

"Did you just kiss him?" Pikachu added on finally, pointing to Kirishima.

Bakugou glanced back to the redhead to see him with a hand over his mouth, red as an apple. Bakugou smirked. He hadn't realized everyone was at the door still, and on top of that, he had in fact kissed Kirishima's nose. So the boy was an absolute mess.

"I did. Got a problem with that, Sparky?" Bakugou grinned as he threw an arm over Kirishima's shoulder. Pikachu quickly shook his head while Pinky stepped forwards.

"Hey, didn't he tell you to stop teasing him with that stuff?" She said with a raised brow, crossing her arms over her chest. Bakugou huffed and looked to Kirishima.

"You want me to explain? I don't even know what we are at this point! You seem to be the one making the rules here!" Kirishima exclaimed quietly. Bakugou eyed him for a moment. F*ck he'd actually have to sit and talk to him about all of that later. G*d he hated talking.

"He's my boyfriend. I think." Bakugou narrowed his eyes and looked to Kirishima again for confirmation. As did the three in the doorway.

The boy was red as f*ck. But he nodded slowly. "Mhm. Bakugou is my boyfriend." He mumbled. Bakugou huffed a small bit as he smiled.  
"That's actually f*ckin' nice." he looked back to his idiots as they all freaked out, rushing into a flow of questions. "Oh g*d. The hair dye has been forgotten." Bakugou mumbled as they dragged Kirishima away from him to ask questions. He simply leaned against the wall and watched, smirking a bit as he did.

"You sure? It's Bakubro. That nurse you told us about sounded really nice." Pikachu said quietly. Bakugou's smirk faded and he hissed.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"No offense to you." Pikachu quickly said.

"Offense taken!" Bakugou countered. "You think I won't take care of him with my life!? Dumba*s! I'll f*cking take care of him…" Bakugou mumbled as he crossed his arms and glared at Dunce face.

"And isn't this kind of sudden anyways? Shouldn't you guys like- date? Or something like that?" Pinky asked. Bakugou opened his mouth to speak but Kirishima got to it first.

"Bakugou doesn't do dating, and what do you really expect? I don't think either of us are the type to sit and watch a movie together, or sit in a fancy restaurant. That would be weird and awkward. Not to mention dangerous. I don't think we have to go anywhere to be anything special. And it's not sudden at all, you were the ones telling us to kiss a little while ago. And now we have so-"

"YOU KISSED HIM!?" They roared in unison.

"Actually-"

"-no. For the record. I kissed /him/ first, f*cko's." Bakugou smirked as he stepped over to stand next to Kirishima again.

"What's it like kissing a demon?" Pikachu asked Kirishima. Bakugou hissed at that.

"Bet. Did he cut you? His teeth are knives." Tape commented.

"It was great." The both said at the same time.

"Awww!" The other three saidin unison. "AWWW!" They gushed at each other, freaking out that they all said the same thing at the same time.

"G*d you're all a bunch of f*cking morons." Bakugou shook his head heavily at them.

"Yeah but we're your morons." Kirishima grinned.

"That's why we're called the 'Bakusquad'!" Pinky said gleefully.

"Had to put the smartest one in the name. Figured it would give us a little bit of extra points." Pikachu laughed.

"Still a bunch of losers." He muttered. They only laughed. They all always just laughed. He never understood why they always laughed when he insulted them. G*d they were such idiots. They took insults like they were compliments. He swore he called Pikachu an idiot the other day and he said 'thank you, I try my hardest' in the stupidest and most dumba*s voice he could muster.

He turned his head to Kirishima, who was just laughing away with the others, head tilted back with his sharp teeth showing, he was still tinted a light shade of red.

Ha. He got to call that his boyfriend. That was kind of nice.

He leaned over, his head lingering near Kirishima's shoulder until the boy looked to him. Then Bakugou pecked his lips.

The blonde grinned successfully as Kirishima lit up so red he could have touched up his roots just with the tint of his cheeks. That and the rest of the 'squad' roared with either laughter or shock. He could ever tell over the wave of bliss he himself had been hit with.

"Heh. I'm going to bed. Night F*ckos." He said as he stepped over the wheezing bodies on the floor to get to the door.

"Hey!" Kirishima squeaked from behind him.

"I was making an exit dumba*s. You're messing it up." Bakugou grunted as he turned back to where Kirishima was trying to step over Tape to get to him.

"Yeah yeah." Kirishima said as he stepped forwards and grabbed Bakugou's jaw, pressing their lips together.

Oh sh*t.

That was not just a little peck like everything else had been.

F*ck man. Kirishima just.

D*mn.

Of course he kissed him back but d*mn. That lingered for a little bit.

"Goodnight." Kirishima mumbled as he stepped back and tripped over a dying Pikachu, landing on the ground with a light thud.

The flaming red blonde stared at the four dumba*s' on the floor, Kirishima propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

"Night.." Bakugou grunted before he stepped out of the room and moved next door to his own, flopping down on the bed and glancing at his phone.

'_Katsuki you can't just ignore our messages because you don't like them. ~mom' _

'_Exactly. We know we can't talk to you in person as much with you being in the dorms, but you can't just walk away from a conversation.~ Dad' _

He sighed at the messages and sat up, facetiming them.

It took a moment but they eventually picked up.

"Katsuki! Where have you been!?" His mom growled. He frowned at her and sighed again.

"I was training with someone. I had to stop thinking about your dumba*s suggestions. I got busy and ended up not seeing my messages until now. Got it? Don't you f*cking start yelling at me." He told them sternly. He watched as they slowly calmed down and then he continued. "I'm not dropping out of the hero course. I never will. I know you guys are just worried. But I'm going to be fine. My glasses… yeah, I can't wear them out on the field, so I'll try contacts. My hearing aids, I can turn them down before I go into fights; the same way I turn them down when I'm on the drums. If I'm dealing with something that causes me to lose or break them then… I'll get a job or something to help pay for new ones, or get a surgery that makes it to where I don't have to have them or some sh*t. Villains are just as much of a threat as they have always been, guys, that's never going to change. I'm not giving up on what I want to do just because I have a new obstacle. I have run into so many obstacles over the past few months that this doesn't even seem that bad. Hell, I'll learn sign language if it comes down to it- look, I can already sign my name, I know the f*cking alphabet." He signed out his name to them as he smiled a bit. "I know you guys are scared I'm going to get hurt, or that something could cause me to never be able to hear again or some stupid sh*t. But I'm fine. I'm here. And the only place I'm going is up; to be the top hero. Just like I've always said I would." He told them seriously.

"Katuski…" His dad said quietly. His mother flicked the man on the side of his head.

"You cry more than I do…" She rolled her eyes and looked back to him through the screen. She sighed. "If that's what you want… then we can try. We can talk to the doctor about contacts, and see if we can somehow get your hearing aids bulked up or some sh*t to make sure they don't break." She tried.

He nodded a bit, giving her a small smile. "Thanks mom…" He said quietly.

She smiled back to him. "You never thank us, and I think this is the calmest conversation we've had since you were two." She laughed gently.

He grunted and glanced to the wall that stood between his room and Kirishima's. He could still hear them all laughing and going on in there.

"I'm in a good mood today… You guys remember those f*cking dimwits I told you all the names of? The ones on my phone?" He asked them with a raised brow. His dad nodded, his mother nodding moments later.

"Your friends?" His dad questioned. Bakugou huffed at the word but nodded.

"Yeah. They're all idiots. But I know all their names now. And I'm helping them all in school because they're all f*king morons. But the redhead. The one with the sharp teeth that you guys met?" He tried. His parents nodded.

"He was a good kid, what about him? Is he alright? Was there another accident…?" She trailed off. Bakugou shook his head and bit his lip. He motioned 'one second' to his parents.

"Oi Kiri!" He shouted. He heard a loud thud from the other room, which was most likely one of them falling off the chair, or the bed. Then the door opened and closed.

"Yeah bro? What's up?" Kirishima questioned as he stepped in, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin. "You're kinda ruining my dramatic goodnight ki-" He cut off as he looked on Bakugou's phone screen to see the blonde's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou!" He exclaimed nervously, giving a small look to Bakugou for not warning him.

The blonde smirked and looked back to his parents. He covered the screen for a moment.

"Aye!" His mother shouted. Bakugou smirked.

"You good with me telling them? They already think you are so- might as well." Bakugou asked under his breath. Kirishima nodded slowly as he once again lit up red. "Aight cool." Bakugou said as he took his hand off the camera and grabbed Kirishima's hand, tugging him to be sitting on the bed with him, right in front of him actually.

"Oh hi." Kirishima choked out.

"This is my boyfriend now." Bakugou grinned, placing his chin on Kirishima's shoulder as he looked at his parents. "Kirishima, this is officially my h*g and old man, h*g and old man, this is my Kirishima. Oh wait f*ck-"

"-I'm his Kirishima." The redhead confirmed with a grin. "Nice to officially meet you guys now." Kirishima said carefully.

"Kirishima! It's wonderful to formally meet you!" His dad started and then his mother leaned in close to the camera with narrowed eyes.

"All jokes aside, two feet apart at all times at /least/. I know Katsuki, he's never been one to go slow-"

"Mitsuki!" His dad interrupted her.

Somehow Kirishima ended up on the floor.

He didn't know if he had shoved him or if Kirishima had thrown himself there.

It was a blur.

Either way, his mother was laughing her f*cking a*s off. "I was joking! G*d you threw him off so fast!" She wheezed.

"G*d! You're just as bad as all the other f*cking morons I have to deal with. F*ck off." He shouted at them before he hung up. "I have no intention of going /anywhere/ fast. In fact I would like to just stay right here, not moving anywhere at all." Bakugou groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Yeah- yeah same. Goodnight bro." Kirishima said flusteredly as he moved to the door.

"You're such a bottom." Bakugou teased with a smirk, watching as Kirishima whipped around.

"I'm not." He corrected. Bakugou raised a brow.

"Kirishima?" He started.

"I'm not!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"If we're together…." Bakugou tried to imply.

"Yeah..?"

"If you're not a bottom than what the f*ck does that make me, sh*tty hair?" Bakugou questioned simply. Kirishima stared at him, face growing a darker shade of red. The redhead stepped over and raised his eyebrows.

"It makes you, the bottom." He said with a chuckle before he tried to flee to the door.

"The f*ck you say sh*tty hair!?" Bakugou said as he launched up from the bed and grabbed him, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep a hold on him.

"You're a bottom!" He called, wiggling to get out of Bakugou's grasp. He just dragged him back to the bed and pinned him down.

"Who's a f*cking bottom!?" Bakugou questioned with a chuckle.

"You are!" Kirishima exclaimed as he flipped them over.

"We can hear you from the other room!" Pinky called from the other side of the wall.

"F*ck off!" Bakugou called as he looked back to Kirishima. The redhead flopped down on top of him, then rolling over to the side.

"How are you so calm with everything…?" Kirishima asked.

He rolled to be on his side and face him. Sharky's hair was down now, little bits of black lingering in it. He looking f*cking perfect and it was p*ssing him off a little bit.

"What do you mean?" He questioned as he reached forwards and started to mess with the other boy's hair, intentionally trying to f*ck it up so he at least looked a little imperfect.

"Like, you don't get as flustered as I do at comments, and you can say stuff that's just straight up flirting with ease. Plus we just got together today and you can already joke about being a bottom." Kirishima explained. Bakugou nodded and shrugged.

"It's easy. It's just words, dumba* 's not any different than what we've done before. We flirt all the time, the only difference between then and now is that I can kiss you and it's fine. And most of it is true anyways. It's just stating facts. You're a bottom." He smirked, taking his hand back.

"I'm not!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Whatever you want dumba*s." He said as he closed his eyes. His glasses were slipped off and he heard the soft tap of them being placed on the nightstand, along with the bed shifting at Kirishima leaning over him to do so.

He felt Kirishima's hand at his ears to take out the hearing aids but he grabbed his wrist. "I'll take them out after you go." He spoke without opening his eyes.

"Alright." Kirishima replied. He felt Kirishima's lips against his forehead for a moment and then the bed shifted at Kirishima getting up.

After the door clicked shut he quickly sat up and moved to take out his hearing aids. Blood.

He had felt it when he laid down.

His ears were bleeding.


	19. Chapter 19

The previous night he had just cleaned out his ears and moved on. He didn't want anyone to worry or be concerned for him. He just decided he would wear his hearing aids a little less often to let his ears breath or some sh*t.

He was already dressed for the day, they had a few hours until the school festival started, it seemed like everyone was running around to prepare, judging by the fact that Pikachu nearly killed him when he stepped out of his room.

He gently knocked on Kirishima's door, smirking a bit when the boy opened the door with his hair halfway up while the other half still hung in front of his eyes.

"You look horrible." Bakugou commented as he stepped into the room. Kirishima's lips moved but he grunted, tapping his ear to draw the redhead's attention that he didn't have his hearing aids in.

'**H.u.r.t?' **

Kirishima made the movements with his hands to sign out the word, he shook his head.

"No. It doesn't hurt. They're just uncomfortable." He lied. Kirishima nodded and looked back into his phone he was using as a mirror to do his hair. "Never did get your roots fixed?" He questioned. The other boy shook his head with a slight frown. "We'll get the dye after the festival then." He told him as he pat the other's shoulder and moved to the door to go get breakfast. Though his phone vibrated.

'_Can't, I'm going to hang out with Tetsutetsu after the festival. Maybe tomorrow?~Kiri' _

'_thats fine - ill go get it on my own and you can dye your hair when you get back~Baku' _

'_Oh ok! Thanks bro 3~Kiri' _

Bakugou glanced over his shoulder at Sharky with a raised brow. "A heart? You really that cheesy Half n Half Sh*tty Hair?" He questioned. Kirishima grinned and simply made a heart with his hands instead. "Dumba*s. Good luck with the effects today. Better be just as f*cking epic as my drumming." He smirked before he stepped out of the room and made his way downstairs.

He looked over to where Bird had started talking to him. "Hearing aids aren't in, Bird. Can't hear anything right now. I'm assuming you guys want to practice again before we go?" He questioned. The bird nodded and signed something- or his shadow signed something he should put it.

"I also still don't know that sh*t." Bakugou informed him before he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of toast, shoving them in his mouth and glancing at where Deku was leaving.

Cutting it rather close to the show wasn't he..?

Bakugou growled under his breath and moved back to the Bird to follow him to the band area so they could go over it one more time.

"I'm not wearing my hearing aids so follow me f*cking lead and don't try to pull any sh*t. Text me." Bakugou grumbled to them all as he sat down at the drumset.

'_GC- Are you alright? Your hearing aids are ok and stuff?~Jirou' _

'_GC- Yeah, what she said, it's alright if you need a break dude. You had your part pretty solid.~Kam'_

'_GC- I agree with the others, if you need a break, it shouldn't be a problem. ~Momo' _

He examined the messages within the class group chat and grunted.d "I'm fine f*ckos. There's nothing wrong with my ears or my hearing aids." He told them.

The main reason he wasn't wearing them was to just give his ears a break from them before the festival. He knew the festival was going to be loud and didn't want to deal with that after having a full day of hearing loud sounds.

He'd put in his hearing aids right before the show started. But they didn't have any business knowing that. He took the drumsticks in his hands and hit them together to show that he was starting, smirking as they scrambled to get their instruments and get in place, starting the very second the sticks hit the drums.

He carefully put his hearing aids in his ears as they finished setting up the stage. "You good to go now?" Pikachu asked. He nodded and adjusted them slightly, so that everything was a little more quiet.

"Should be. How much longer until we get to kill everyone?" He questioned. Pikachu only rolled his eyes.

"About fifteen minutes. Midoriya still isn't here yet though." Tape commented.

"You think I f*cking care if Deku is here or not? Just because I talk to you f*ckos more doesn't mean I think of any of the rest of the stupid f*cking class any differently. Just you four. That's it. Maybe Round Face, Headphones, possibly the Bird. but f*ck everyone else." He grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"C'mon Bakubro, you gotta warm up to them eventually." Kirishima frowned. Bakugou eyed him and shook his head.

"I don't. I don't see why I need anything more than what I already have. I'm fine with this. That's it. Nothing more. I don't know if you expect me to be friends with f*cking deku or not; but it isn't going to happen sh*tty hair." Bakugou told him sternly before moving back to his drums and sitting down.

"I don't know if I'm happy or upset with that statement.." Pinky mumbled before she went off with the others to go get in their places.

"Ten minutes!" Someone called out.

Alright. He would admit. That feeling wasn't that bad.

Watching as everyone shouted and had a good time.

He figured it was a success; they'd killed them with their sound. That was the goal.

Though in the middle of it he had to turn his hearing aids down because it had gotten really staticy and had begun echoing really badly as well.

"Bakugou! You were great on the drums bro!" Kirishima grinned as he stepped over and tossed another chunk of ice into the bin that Bakugou was melting all the ice in.

"F*ck yeah I was. You were the one that did the ice shredding stuff right? That was pretty d*mn cool too sh*tty hair." He spoke as he stuck his hands back in the bin and melted another round of the ice.

"Heh… yeah. It was really fun actually- is that….?" He trailed off as his eyes caught on something. "Eri!" He smiled brightly. Bakugou followed his gaze to the young girl, Deku and Weird Eyes standing with her.

He grumbled as Kirishima dragged him over to meet her. He didn't particularly like being around kids. He couldn't use language or be harsh with them.

"You're the one they went and saved." The blonde commented as he crouched down to be eye level with her. She nodded nervously. Nearly hiding behind Weird Eyes' leg.

"Hey it's alright. This is Kachaan. One of the people in my class! He's a really strong hero too!" F*cking Deku spoke as he leaned forwards. Far too close for Bakugou's liking. Kirishima out a hand on his shoulder to keep him from blowing the brains out of the g*dd*mn nerd.

"Kachaan?" The small girl repeated.

"Yeah! That's just what I call him though. Everyone else usually called him by his real name-"

"Bakugou." The blonde cut the broccoli off, extending his hand to the girl. She looked up to Deku and weird eyes for permission before she put her hand in his.

She didn't know what a handshake was.

She just took his hand.

He stared at her. G*d her hand was small.

She smiled at him. "Your hands are rough! Like Deku's!" She exclaimed as she looked up to Deku again. Bakugou grunted.

"Of course they are. I do the same work as the dumba-" Kirishima's hand was over his mouth before he could even attempt to finish that thought.

"And that's all for us, we're going to go do some stuff at the festival. It was nice to see you again." Kirishima told Eri, giving a nod to Weird Eyes.

"Bye Bakugou! Bye Kirishima!" She gave a small wave as they stood and walked off. Bakugou offered a small wave without turning around, grunting as Kirishima tossed his arm over his shoulders, pulling him off to the obstacle course.

"I thought you were going to go hang out with your other half?" Bakugou questioned as they arrived at the start.

"Nah, we're supposed to meet up after we've both finished all the activities of the festival we wanna do. So for now I wanna spend time with you." Kirishima showed off his sharp teeth and motioned to the obstacle course. Bakugou smirked and moved to go get in line. "One more thing! No quirks. You can fly sorta so that's cheating." He continued as he nudged the blonde.

"Cheating!? It's not my fault your weak a*s quirk can't help you go fast!" Bakugou shouted at him, popping explosions in his hands as usual. He quickly calmed down. "Your quirk isn't weak." He grumbled quietly as he shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"Still cheating if you never touch any of the obstacles." The redhead commented, brushing off the weak quirk comment.

The blonde grunted and moved forwards in the line. "I can beat you without my quirk anyways." He huffed. Kirishima chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

It didn't take them too terribly long to reach the front of the line.

"Oi Kirishima." Bakugou smirked as they started counting down from ten and they got in positions.

"Hmm?" The redhead questioned, growing focused.

Bakugou leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're cute." He said, fully intending to mess him up. Though, this technically wasn't cheating, it was just making this harder for the other boy.

Which it did, he flared up red like usual right as there was a loud bang, signalling it was time for them to go.

He easily took the lead, clearing the first jump with ease.

He stayed true to his word, he didn't use his quirk for any of it. He hopped over the highest jump and looked at the rest of it, planning out how he was going to go now that he had a good view of everything.

That's when Kirishima slipped past him. "The f*ck?" Bakugou muttered. The boy never even stood up, he literally just slid over the platform and dropped down to the next. He huffed and hopped down to follow him.

Now being the lead, Kirishima seemed to have a whole burst of energy and held his lead.

Bakugou finished only a second after he did. He growled. "Harden dumba*s." He shouted as he threw an explosion at the smoke of the explosion Kirishima emerged and nearly knocked him over with a hug, still partially hardened. "G*d Kiri little warning." He grumbled.

"I beat you! I rarely ever beat you at things like that so that was so cool." Kirishima grinned as he pulled away from the hug and looked at the course happily.

"Yeah yeah, don't get used to it sh*tty hair." He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the redhead off of the attraction.

"I will! It's great. I beat you in our last training match, and now I beat you here. I wanna do the haunted mansion. But I think it still has a little bit before it opens so we can see if any of these little stand thingies has something cool to do." Kirishima said as he walked in front of the blonde, looking at what each of the stands offered.

"They all look stupid. It's just fair games like ring toss n sh*t. Wait no-" Bakugou cut off suddenly as his eyes caught on something. "Sh*tty hair I wanna do that." He said as he took the other boy's arm and pulled him to one of the games. "Can I use my quirk for this?" He questioned, the person running the stand raised a brow.

"What's your quirk?" He asked.

"Explosions. I can do specific aiming though." the boy tried.

"Use the gun, please. I don't wanna have to replace them." The stand worker motioned to the targets.

Bakugou frowned but obliged, picking up the fake gun and glancing at Kirishima's horrified face. "It's you sh*tty hair!" He grinned. That didn't seem to make the redhead feel any better.

The game was one of those things where you had to shoot a moving target. But it was themed with sharks, you had to shoot the shark before it could get to the human.

It was funny as f*ck.

Bakugou shot the sharks pretty easily. The game wasn't too challenging, but he did lose his temper a little bit when he shot one of the sharks and it didn't go down. Kirishima held him back from jumping over the counter that separates him from the worker of the stand.

"What the f*ck is this?" Bakugou questioned as the worker handed him a ticket.

"You can use it to get a gift down at the gift shop at the end of the row all the way down there. They have stuffed animals, random little things. I think if you get enough tickets you can get a support item? That may have been a rumor but it'd be cool if they did." The person running the stand told them.

Kirishima nodded. "That's cool. Thanks bro!" He said as he walked away with Bakugou again. "What's this?" He questioned as he approached a stand. It didn't have a sign or any apparent theme. Just a chair and a small screen.

"This one of those stupid fortune telling things?" Bakugou grunted as he examined the area. The woman running it shook her head.

"One of you can have a seat and I'll show you. The other can watch on the screen." The woman told them. Bakugou narrowed his eyes at her. She didn't seem trustworthy. But Kirishima was already looking at the screen so he went ahead and sat down. "Lean back in the chair and look at the ceiling."

"Lay a hand on me and nobody will find the body." Bakugou hissed as she tried to push his head back to look up. She pulled away quickly and turned to Kirishima, speaking quietly with him for a moment before she returned to him.

"Alright, there's going to be a bright light and you're going to have to take your glasses off." She told him. He tried to sit up to get away but he couldn't move. She'd touched him. Her quirk was something weird. He couldn't move at all. She took the glasses from his face and set them on the counter the screen was on.

At this point both of the boys were concerned. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you. My quirk is 'stone', I just turn your insides to stone temporarily. It's usually to make sure people stay calm or stay still. I can try to take the effect off if you want to get up." She offered.

"Just f*cking get what you're going to do over with." He huffed, still seemingly able to move his head.

"Ok. Well just relax then." She told him, having him tilt his head back once more, she shined a bright light over his eyes, it seemed to be a camera that was above him, displaying him on the screen Kirishima was looking at.

"It's just zoomed into his eye, is that how it's supposed to be?" Kirishima questioned curiously. The woman nodded.

"Yep. You're Bakugou right? Well Bakugou, think about… explosions, or your quirk should I say." She said as she leaned in and looked at his eyes.

"Oh! It's the eyes thing! I get it now." Kirishima grinned and looked at the screen again.

"What eyes thing?" Bakugou questioned.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, just do what she says." Kirishima waved him off. The blonde grunted and looked back at the light camera thing.

"Now think about Deku. I have no idea who that is but- wow I didn't know pupils could get that small…" She whispered as she looked closely. Kirishima started wheezing where he stood. "You really hate him don't you?" She questioned, even she was a little amused.

"F*ck off…" Bakugou huffed. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright well now think about hiking." She said.

"Wow- his eyes actually dilated a bit. That's cool." Kirishima commented. Oh that was what this was. Bakugou frowned. It was a way of showing what he liked and didn't like. That was f*cking stupid. They could just ask.

"Now, think of Kirishima." She offered suddenly. Kirishima's laughter stopped suddenly as he looked at the screen.

"You f*cking b*tch." Bakugou growled as he sat up and stood. His joints still felt tight but he could move at least now.

"He's a little temperamental, you're a really nice lady, ignore his harsh words n stuff. Thank you!" Kirishima called from behind him before he caught up and threw his arm over Bakugou's shoulder.

"I hate you." Bakugou slouched, his hands returning to his pockets as they walked, seemingly towards the haunted house.

"C'mon, it's not a big deal. I already knew you liked me. And plus it was nice, you looked like a cat with your eyes dilated that big." Kirishima chuckled a bit.

"Never call me a cat." Bakugou shoved him with his shoulder. Not sending him too far off or knocking him over. Just getting him off of him.

"Oh. Tetsutetsu just messaged me. You can do the haunted house by yourself if you still wanna go. But I gotta go." Kirishima said as his phone vibrated.

"F*ck the haunted house. I'll just go get your hair dye." Bakugou shrugged. He didn't have any interest in the haunted house in the first place, he was only going because Kirishima was dragging him there.

"Oh ok! Text me when you get there and when you get back. Every time me and you have left the grounds we've had problems so forgive me if I'm-"

"-paranoid? I know Sh*tty Hair. I got it. I'll text you." Bakugou interrupted him. Kirishima smiled and nodded, sending a text and then shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"I'll see you at the dorms then?" Kirishima offered, extending his hand for a fist bump. He nodded and pressed his fist to the redhead's, then took it and pulled him in, pecking his lips and making the other boy red. He smirked and stepped back towards the exit of the school to go to the store.


	20. Chapter 20

His ears hurt like hell. He reached up to turn his hearing aids down right as there was a screech of tires and a scream.

He quickly turned around to see a car swerving into the wrong side of the road towards a mother and her little girl.

"Dumba*s!" Bakugou shouted, using his quirk to quickly propel himself forward and grabbed the child and shoved the mother out of the way as the car crashed into the building behind where they had been standing moments ago.

"You alright?" He asked the girl as he put her down, he didn't even need an answer, the kid was sobbing in fear but seemed alright, he turned to look at the mother. She hadn't been hit by the car at least. Her hands were bleeding from where she used her hands to catch herself on the concrete. "Call the police and an ambulance! Don't just stand there and watch oron!" He shouted at someone simply standing off to the side. They nodded and quickly dialed the number. He turned back to the car and examined the situation.

The building it crashed into seemed to be a bar, the car was hanging from the sidewalk, threatening to fall into the lower level where people had been drinking.

"Is the exit accessible!?" He shouted to the people below through the small opening between the car and the building he had. He could already see that several people had been injured by falling rubble.

"Yes! We just got it unblocked, and we're opening the emergency exit!" The person below called.

"Do it faster!" He shouted back frustratedly. The car was stable for the moment, but that was only until the ground below it would give out.

He knocked on the window to see if the driver was conscious. They weren't. Great.

He carefully pulled on the latch of the door to try and open it. The car shifted, going further into the bar below, causing several people to scream below.

He frowned. He would have to wait until the lower area was evacuated more before he could try to get the car owner out. But if the car fell in, the driver wouldn't survive most likely. There was blood on the window. They might have hit their head.

He could hear the police sirens. They would most likely have a few pros with them. Though there were no agencies this close to U.A. He would have to work harder to get them all out of there.

The car lowered again. He winced and looked back down to where the people were. Most of them were out or were on the opposite side of the room.

Good enough. He opened the car door and quickly pulled the driver out and into his arms. It was a small woman. He didn't take too much time to examine her and gently laid her on the ground before looking into the car again to see if there was anyone else. There was a f*cking dog in the back seat. It was silent and just sat there on the back seat.

"F*ck. Great. Cmere. I can't get to you if you- g*d you're a pain." Bakugou said as he glanced back into the bar. Everyone was out. All that was left to save was this dog.

He climbed into the driver's seat and leaned over the back seat to reach for the dog. "Cmere." He growled as he grabbed the collar, tugging the dog towards him. The car lurched forwards again, going further into the bar.

He slipped a bit and nearly fell back onto the wheel and the windshield. He tugged the dog into his grasp and quickly jumped out of the car, landing next to the driver woman.

The car moved the rest of the way into the bar, sending rubble flying around, a piece of metal sliced him right across the cheek, splattering his own blood on his glasses.

"I swear to g*d I'm getting contacts.." He mumbled as he rolled and got to his knees to examine the driver. He checked her pulse and narrowed his eyes, realizing.

He took off his glasses and his eyes widened. "Sura!" He exclaimed. He shoved his glasses into his pocket. Honestly he was mostly surprised that he remembered her name. But it was the nurse from the hospital. The one that took care of him and Kirishima so often.

She had a head injury and it seemed that two or three of her ribs may have cracked. But he had no way or seriously knowing for that part.

"Watch her for a minute, if she gets any worse yell something out ok?" He told the mother he had pushed out of the way originally, motioning to Sura.

Once she nodded he stood and moved to the other side of where the car had been where the people from the bar were. The people who were fine were all on their phones, talking to people in overly dramatic ways, or taking pictures and videos of him. His gaze moved over the few injured people.

Ten people, three were just small injuries, such as a small cut on their arm. Six of them had some serious bleeding on their upper bodies, seeming to be hit with a big piece of rubble. The last person… he had a glass cup sticking out of the side of his head, slightly above the ear.

The other shards of the cup that weren't in his head were in his neck and hands.

He was the most injured out of everyone.

Luckily the cops and ambulances had arrived and began helping them.

"She works for the hospital. She's a nurse there? I think at least. Her name is Sura." He explained to the paramedic that was on their way towards Sura. "She was also the driver of the car. The dog is hers." He added.

"How many injured?" A cop asked him.

"Twelve. The driver of the car, the woman I had to shove out of the way of the caar, and ten people from inside the building. Four of them are just small injuries, they shouldn't even have to go to the hospital unless it's for mental trauma. The others are serious enough to go to the hospital." He explained, shoving his hands into his pockets. The cops nodded and moved to continue on with their work.

There was a sudden grip on his leg.

He looked down to see the kid, hugging him, tears streaming down her face. He huffed and knelt down, practically sitting on the ground. She only pulled away long enough to let him sit down and then she hugged him around the neck since she could now reach it.

"G*d kid…" He mumbled.

"You're welcome for saving my mom!" She cried. His brows furrowed together.

"She gets her 'please, thank you and you're welcomes' mixed up. Any manners, she'll say the wrong one. I'm sorry. But thank you." The mother of the child spoke, a soft smile on her lips as a cop that wasn't needed anywhere else wrapped her hands. He nodded and looked back to the little girl, carefully pulling her off of him.

"I guess, thank you?" He spoke hesitantly, not knowing which one meant 'you're welcome' to her. Tears still flowed from her green eyes as he set her down on the concrete in front of him.

"You're my hero!" She wiped snot from her nose and then wiped her eyes.

It took everything in him to not look disgusted at her action. But he did manage to smile a bit at her words, waiting until after she wiped her hand off on her little dress to offer her a fist bunch. Still gross but wasn't as bad.

"There's better heroes out there kid. But remember it. Maybe you could do stuff like this one day." He said quietly, not letting a single other f*cker hear those words. He reached forwards and gently pat her head before he stood and offered his hand to help the small girl up. She couldn't have been older than five.

He walked her back to where her mother was and gave her one last smile and another fist bump before he returned to where the injured people were. "Is he going to make it?" He asked one of the paramedics, motioning to the man with a cup in his head.

"Of everyone he is the most injured, but it looks like everyone is going to be ok. We'll do our best. Thank you for doing your part." They told him. He gave a slight nod and huffed. G*d it was so hard not to yell at all these people. He felt way too nice right now.

He looked at where the Cops were talking to the witnesses, trying to see exactly what had happened to make the car swerve. Or seeing if it was intentional.

He huffed. It most certainly wasn't intentional. Sura was the nicest woman he'd ever met. Personality-wise she was like a female version of Deku. Though he didn't despise her anywhere near as much.

"Hey! You!" Someone asked from the crowd of people talking to the cops. It was someone's kid. G*d. Another kid. Three kids in one day. This one was at least a little older.

"What do you want?" He questioned, slightly harshly but he at least avoided using language.

"Who are you!? Are you a new hero!?" The little boy asked, offering a piece of paper and a marker. Did he seriously want an autograph!? There weren't even any villains. The most heroic thing he did was jump in front of the car. And that wasn't even a big deal. Though these were kids who were amazed. He would have been far more confused if adults were freaking out about him saving like two people.

"I plan to be. You can just call me Bakugou." He said as he crouched down and signed his name on the paper, putting a large X behind it with the blood from his cheek.

"An X? Is that your mark?" The kid asked excitedly.

"Sorta. If I had my uniform, it has a big X on it. Maybe you'll see it one day." Bakugou smirked a bit at him. He took his phone from his pocket and showed him his phone case that had the X on it. They both looked back to the crowd as someone called a name, it obviously being the boy's name. "Go back to your mom. She's probably freaking out." He gently nudged the kid and watched as he ran back to the crowd, showing off his blood-stained autograph.

He huffed as he watched. "You all good?" He questioned the paramedics and the cops. They nodded and Bakugou disappeared into the crowd, continuing on his way to the store, turning his hearing aids down slightly so he couldn't hear the chatter of the people on the street too well. He pulled his phone out and glanced at the messages.

'_You there yet?~Kiri' _

'_Dude it's been a bit~Kiri' _

He huffed at the other three worried messages he'd received.

'_im fine - ill tell you about it when i get back~Baku' _

He continued to the store, bought the hair dye and some glasses cleaner since he was nearly out and then returned to the school, flopping back onto his bed in the dorms exhaustedly. He groaned tiredly and looked at his glasses with the blood on them.

He pulled out his glasses cleaner and scrubbed it off, holding them up to the light to see if they were clean.

The light on his door lit up green with Deku's face. He stood and opened the door, turning his hearing aids up. "The f*ck you want Deku?" He questioned with a frown.

"Oh- you actually answered. Um. Ah. Well I was talking with Eri today! And Aizawa-sensei. We thought that maybe when Eri learns to control her quirk, she might be able to reverse your injuries and restore your hearing!" He exclaimed in his squeaky-a*ss voice.

Bakugou glared at him quietly. Did he think that he was too weak and needed to have his hearing fixed? Just like how everyone else thought he needed to drop out of the hero course? Plus didn't this girl wipe someone out of existence and nearly kill Deku himself?

Was he trying to get him killed!?

"I'm fine." He shut the door and moved back over to his bed, flopping back down. It was getting late. It was nearly eight and he was ready to go to bed. He hadn't even studied at all for school yet. G*d this is why he didn't do friends. He could have studied and trained but instead he went around with Kirishima and then ended up going and saving people somewhere.

"Bro! Dude today was great!" Kirishima exclaimed as he just opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him and moving to sit next to where Bakugou was laying on the bed. "Me and Tetsutetsu went to the class 1b dorms and hung out for a while, and I took him to the eye dilating place and it turns out, we both love manliness!" He exclaimed. "Oh and bro there was this other guy over there, he was pretty chill. Then I went and found Kam and dragged him over there and we played video games for a while. It was epic man. And yeah I'm only saying that because I won the game." He paused for a moment and looked down at where Bakugou was staring up at him tiredly. "You don't even have your hearing aids in do you?" The redhead questioned with a sigh. Bakugou ignored him and raised a brow.

"I'll text it all to you later then. You're lucky I love you bro. Repeating everything sucks sometimes man." Kirishima huffed as he plopped back to lay down and rolled onto his side to look at Bakugou, propping himself up with his elbow. His brows furrowed suddenly. "What happened…?" He questioned as he moved his fingers to Bakugou's cheek, brushing them over the fresh wound.

"Repeating everything sucks? You only have to say it all once dumba*s." Bakugou commented, revealing that he had heard all of that.

"You could have said something sooner! I don't know, maybe when I asked if you had your hearing aids in!?" Kirishima gently shoved him as the blonde chuckled.

"I got hit with a piece of metal." Bakugou explained, ignoring the other words and instead going for the answer to the other thing. "I went to go get your hair dye and a car swerved and hit a building. Nearly f*cking hit a mother and her daughter. I had to knock them out of the way."

"Oh! Was everyone ok!?" Kirishima questioned, worry moving across his face.

"Don't know, I didn't stay to make sure. Once the cops and sh*t arrived and they said there was nothing else I could do, I went on. There was a guy with a glass cup in his head though. A bar is what the car crashed into. So he probably had alcohol all over his head too. I would say the driver was a d*mn moron but it was Sura." Bakugou continued, nodding at the shock that moved across his boyfriend's face.

"Sura? G*d man, I hope she's ok. I hope everyone is ok. But at least nobody died on the site right? So you must have done well." Kirishima laid his head back down on the pillow, still on his side.

Bakugou shrugged. "It was a simple job. It only would have been a threat if that car had gone further into the bar, or if there was a villain driving. That little girl I saved got snot all over my band shirt, so much that it soaked through and got on my skull shirt. It's dried now but I haven't had a chance to change yet. I gave another kid an autograph. Bet you those two kids are gonna try to become heroes too." Bakugou mumbled as his gaze moved to the ceiling and he smiled a small bit. Kirishima slid a little bit away from him on the bed.

"That's nice but go change." Sharky spoke. Bakugou looked back to him and raised a brow.

"You sure you don't want to cuddle Kiri?" Bakugou smirked as he reached for the boy and tried to pull him in, but he shouted and shoved him back. The blonde chuckled and got up, taking off both shirts in one go and tossing them to his laundry basket.

"Wait, you actually have a basket and not a chair?" Kirishima questioned as he sat up, examining the laundry basket and how he had thrown both shirts into it from across the room. Bakugou turned and looked back to him.

"You… g*d Kirishima you don't even have a laundry basket? I swear to g*d I'm going to have to teach you too much sh*t. Study, cleaning, everything." He huffed as he pulled out another shirt and pulled it over his head, moving back over to the bed and plopping down next to him again.

"I'm not that bad. Everyone has a laundry chair. I bet a majority of the class has one." Kirishima whined a small bit.

"Whatever." He huffed as he took his glasses off and one of his hearing aids out, leaving the other one in so he could still hear the other boy. He then turned and gently wrapped his arms around him. "Deku came and tried to tell me that little girl with red eyes can somehow fix me." He spoke, tilting his head up slightly to look at the boy.

"Eri? Fix you? As in your hearing?" Kirishima asked, surprised. Bakugou nodded. "Her quirk is so dangerous Aizawa has to stay with her at all times to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone! She can't go near you. I wouldn't let her even consider using her quirk on you. It's too dangerous…" The other boy frowned.

"Exactly… but Kiri, it would be nice to be able to hear again… without the constant headaches, the ringing, the echoing, the bleeding is annoying too now-"

"-your ears have been bleeding? Did you tell your parents? The doctors?" The redhead interrupted him.

"No. It started not that long ago, and it's only happened twice. I think that the f*cking doctors just messed up with the size… I'm going to f*cking shove these things so far up their as*es that they'll be passing them as kidney stones. They feel like they're too big for my ears." He tried to explain tiredly. He yawned and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Well then we'll text your parents and try to get it fixed. And… back to the other part. It would be nice for you to hear without help. But it's still unsafe right now. I wouldn't risk that. Never." Kirishima tilted his head down and pecked the other's lips, making them both smile, Bakugou covered it up by shifting his head so that it was in Kirishima's neck, tightening his grip on him slightly.

"I thought you weren't the cuddly type?" The voice questioned as he closed his eyes.

"I'm not. I'm just going to sleep sh*tty hair."

"It's not even eight yet, bro."

"So? I'm tired. You're exhausting. F*ck off." He mumbled.

"You want me to go then? Let you sleep?"

"No. We still have to do your hair. Text the idiots and get them to get their a*ses over here because I don't know how to dye hair." He groaned. He felt Kirishima shift and heard the soft tapping of texting, the little 'ding' of sending the message and then Kirishima kissed the end of his nose.

"You're a lot nicer and adorable than you let on to be huh?" Kirishima questioned. He tightened his grip slightly, opening his eyes just barely to see the other boy, who had started laughing.

"F*ck you." Bakugou grumbled as he let go of him and rolled over, letting go of Kirishima. "Just because I can't hear you out of that ear doesn't mean you can say things you wouldn't normally say to me when I can hear you, sh*tty hair." He commented as he felt the other's breath on his ear without the hearing aid in.

He stood and moved to the door as it was knocked on. "Bakugou! We saw you on the news!" Pinky spoke as she walked in and sat on the bed next to where Kirishima was now sitting up.

Pikachu and Tape followed in, taking their places on the floor, not taking their chances with being on the bed.

Since Bakugou didn't typically like that.

"The news?" Kirishima questioned. The blonde frowned and leaned against the door as he shut it.

"Figures, f*cking people kept taking pictures and videos." He shrugged and sighed. "What'd it say?" It seemed like they had gotten that article up real fast, saying as it had only been a few hours ago that it had happened.

"Was headlined 'U.A. Student saves Mother, Daughter and a bar of people from a reckless driver!' and I guess they got a whole bunch of quotes from everyone that saw it. It was pretty freakin' cool." Tape explained.

"Send it to me." Kirishima pulled his phone out and opened up texts in their group chat, Bakugou moved over to sit on the bed and read the article over his shoulder.

"She looks like Midoriya!" Kirishima grinned at the picture of the little girl with her mother.

"Oh my g*d it does." Pinky laughed and showed the boys on the floor.

"Just because I interacted with a girl that looks like f*cking Deku doesn't mean that I like Deku!" The blonde growled. As always, the others just laughed and continued talking on about the article, gliding on from that to other topics easily.

Eventually he just stopped listening and closed his eyes, arms wrapped around Kirishima as he laughed and quoted vines.

G*d they were all so annoying.

"F*ck ya chicken strips." Bakugou shouted after one of the others had mentioned it quietly. "Oh g*d stop with your wheezing. It's just- g*d I don't think I can even make myself say it." He groaned and moved his hand over his face exhaustedly. "Chicken nuggies." He growled out, doinghis f*cking best to talk to them.

Kirishima fell out of his arms and off the bed he was laughing so hard.

At this point they were crying and gripping onto their stomachs. "You're all a bunch of weak f*cking dumba*s'. Let's go do sh*tty hair's hair and go the f*ck to sleep." He stood and moved over to his dresser, taking the hair dye from the surface and examining it.

"Oh I wanna do the actual hair part!" Pinky called as she stood, Bakugou grunted and tossed the box to her, nodding his head to the bathroom.

"That means we're the entertainment." The two idiodic boys spoke as they fist bumped, stood and moved into the bathroom.

G*d that was far too many people for such a small bathroom.

"Dude what the heck did you do to your toothbrush!?" Pikachu exclaimed as he held up Bakugou's toothbrush, the blonde quickly snatched it back and returned it to where it belonged, growling quietly at the sparky boy.

"Calm down Bakuboy. We're here to do Kiri's hair, not murder people." Pinky said as she glanced over the back of the hair dye box. "Your shower is weird so go change into something you don't like and then sit down in it." She ordered. He stared at her, shocked for a moment. Since when did /anyone/ order him around? He looked to Kirishima to see if he was possibly dreaming.

The redhead only chuckled at his reaction. The blonde glared back at Pinky. She waved him off towards the door and he held up a threatening hand. "Kiri, looks like he needs help." Pinky said with a smirk.

"Like hell I need help! I can do it just fine on my own you f*cking b*tch!" He shouted at her. She nodded and waved him off again. He hissed and was dragged back out of the bathroom by Kirishima.

"I don't know why she wants you to do it either but may as well." Kirishima chuckled a bit and made his way back to the bathroom, glancing back with a stupid grin as Bakugou huffed in annoyance and slid out of his shirt.

He only had one outfit that he didn't particularly care for. It was too simple, and far too colorful. Which the idiots had to point out the very moment he saw them. It was simply old pajama pants with a white t-shirt that had been splattered in paint from when his parents painted his room in their home. He didn't even know why he still had it.

"Alright now sit. I need you to be a pillow." Pinky continued to boss him around. He narrowed his eyes at her, though she proceeded to place her hands on his shoulders and carefully shove him to sit down.

"Just because I let you all dumba*ses talk to me doesn't mean it's ok to touch be pink a*s freak!" He shouted at her. She flicked his forehead and he nearly lost it.

"Just do what you're told before I kick you out." She shook her head disappointedly and motioned for Kirishima to sit down, getting down to the floor herself.

It ended up actually making sense what she was doing.

She had Kirishima lean back against Bakugou so that she could easily access all of his hair. Bakugou was kind of like a human barber chair. That felt like the best way to explain it. Tape had made a comment on it one and ended up being blasted against the wall.

Now they were halfway done with sharky boy's hair and were simply talking, Bakugou doing his very best to not kill them.

"So, how exactly do you two work….?" Tape questioned as the previous conversation had lost their interest. The black-haired weirdo was sitting on the bathroom counter, halfway in the sink.

"You mean like how the boyfriends thing is?" Kirishima questioned, doing his best not to move his head as Pinky carefully ran a dye-soaked brush over it to stain his hair to the desired color.

"I mean, yeah." Tape shrugged a bit.

"I'm also curious about this now." Pikachu piped in from his spot on the floor, a phone charger wire hanging out of his mouth. "Cause I've always known Kiri liked him, but never realized the feeling was mutual."

"Well it was none of your f*cking business to begin with nosy little brat. I like him, I have for ages. It's been obvious he likes me. End of story." Bakugou snapped at all of them. He leaned back against the wall of the shower, glancing down at where Pinky was doing the last bit of his hair.

"Well I mean, I like Sero, but me and him aren't dating." Pikachu commented as he motioned to Tape, both of them nodding.

"Well yeah. I guess we could just be really close friends. We don't really do anything that's actually couple-like…" Kirishima shrugged. He looked down at the boy's head in his lap and frowned, raising a brow.

"The f*ck is that supposed to mean? I thought we agreed on everything-"

"- We did! We did, I don't mean that I don't like the way we are now. I still consider you my boyfriend, even without us going on dates or anything. It doesn't matter, I like you, and I guess you like me so we're good. We're bros either way." The shark boy grinned, the blonde opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by pinky.

"Oooh! That makes me wonder when you first started liking him, aye?" Pinky suggested, looking to the others as they nodded eagerly. He flipped them off.

"A long time ago." He muttered.

"That's no answer! We now need the tea. Spill it." Pikachu pleaded.

He glared at them all.

"I don't f*cking know. It just happened. It could be the first time we went hiking together. It could be back when All-Might lost his powers, it could be all the times I've ever heard he got hurt. I don't f*cking know. Maybe I've always loved him. F*ck off with your stupid dumba*s questions. Talk to him. Not me." He closed his eyes with a frown. It was way after ten now, all he wanted to do was sleep. He peeked his eyes open when there was a silence. They all were staring at him with wide eyes. "What the f*ck?" He questioned.

"Nothing." Pikachu mumbled quietly.

"Moving on…" Kirishima quickly urged, motioning his hands around wildly. He still didn't understand what had shocked them so much. Did he say something they didn't know about? No. They had to know that they had gone hiking together.

He brushed the thought away, simply moving on from it.

"We have the quirk weaknesses training tomorrow right?" Tape questioned after a long while of silence from all of them.

"Yeah I think so." Sparky frowned and looked at his phone.

"We've got work studies in the morning." Kirishima said as he sat up. Alien had finished his hair and now they were just on the part that they had to wait for it to set in.

"We do? You never f*cking thought to let me know? G*d I'm going to have to wake up so early in the morning." He groaned, tossing his head back. Kirishima began to talk about it but Pikachu cut him off.

"Aye Bakubro- did you get Kiri's hair dye on your shoulder?" He questioned suddenly.

"No? Kiri never got near my shoulder- oh." He looked at his shoulder and then moved his hand to his ear. He was bleeding again.

This time it was way worse.

"Call the hospital." Bakugou ordered.

(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry for not posting as much recently! I've been playing around with my discord servers recently and haven't done much writing, but I'm finally starting up again so hope you guys can forgive me for the pause!


	21. Chapter 21

Three days.

Three f*cking days.

They kept him in the hospital foR THREE DAYS.

G*d he was so f*cking bored.

He was going insane.

He hadn't seen Kirishima, or anyone from school yet. He had just been sitting in a hospital while they took care of his ears. Which apparently had gotten infected. His hearing aids had been too big for him, and they didn't know until they checked it when he came in that night.

So they had to keep him until they got the new ones and his infection went away.

Which was supposedly going to be three /more/ days.

G*d he hated it. They didn't even give him his normal doctor, and Sura wasn't there because they were still trying to figure out how she had gotten into her accident.

He was losing his mind.

He had spent the last two days learning sign language. That's how bored he was. None of the doctors or anyone could talk to him. Because obviously he couldn't have his hearing aids in. He was left in silence with everyone just looking at him with looks of pity when they couldn't include him into the conversation.

He had texted Kirishima a lot. But he couldn't text too often, since he still had to go to the work studies the day after he was brought to the hospital, and apparently he had gotten to talk to the 'villains' more, learning their stories and what was really going on.

He hated it, but the people that took his hearing and partially his sight were starting to look less and less like they were villains.

They were supposed to go to court. To see if they should remain in custody or if they were to be let go. It was starting to look like he was going to have to lean towards letting them go.

He hated that. He wanted to hate them. The only reason he was in the hospital learning sign language right now was because of them.

He wanted to scream. He could. He wouldn't even hear it. But everyone else would. So he remained silent.

His phone vibrated in his lap. He stared at it for a long moment, examining the case and sighing again. He picked it up and glanced at the message, a slight smile tugging at his lips that he quickly covered with his hand.

'_Just got back to the dorms from work studies. You want me to bring our books over there so you can catch up on school? I've gotta catch up too so it'll be new for both of us. Hope the hospital was less boring today. ~ Kiri' _

'_get your a*s over here - im bored as f*ck ~Baku' _

'_I'll be there soon then. 3 ~Kiri' _

"G*d he's so f*cking gay." He mumbled aloud. Though he was one to talk, he couldn't stop f*cking smiling. He carefully tossed his phone to the foot of the bed again, making sure he left it face-down so he would see his flashlight go off when he got a message. He glanced at the door to his room, being sure it was still shut before he continued practicing the signs he'd learned.

It was stupid. It was so stupid. But they said they might not be able to get a smaller pair for a while, and that his ears would need a lot of time to heal before he could consider having them again.

So it was going to be back to silence for a while.

That and his parents had started learning it. He kind of felt like he had to now. It was one thing to ignore his classmates, it was another to ignore his parents doing it.

He only knew the basics, but he had figured that would be all he needed for now.

After a while, his door opened to reveal a grinning shark boy. The first thing he noticed was that the other boy's hair was down. G*d he loved it when it was like that. The redhead placed his backpack on the floor, and then Bakugou's on the bed before taking his phone out and starting to type.

Bakugou leaned forwards and tapped the top of his head to get his attention.

'**I learned some. Sign to me to help me practice.' **

The amount of surprise on Kirishima's face nearly made him upset. It shouldn't have been /that/ surprising that he finally learned some of the language.

(Words Bakugou doesn't know marked with - and words spelled like T.h.i.s. Indicates that they spelled the word out because they didn't know the sign for it)

'**That's -. Also, is S.u.r.a here? I couldn't - her.' **

'**She was the driver in the a.c.c.i.d.e.n.t. A few days a.g.o. R.e.m.e.m.b.e.r?'**

Kirishima nodded understandingly and then sat on the bed by him.

Turned out it was f*cking hard to sign conversations. He didn't know two of the words Kiri had said and he had to sign out half of what he said, it took forever. It was annoying. He already wanted to go back to texting.

"Signing sucks. Being deaf sucks. Wearing glasses sucks. This hospital sucks." He huffed as he leaned against the other boy for a moment.

'**I know. It'll get easier, the signing - at least.'**

"Still sucks." He mumbled before he reached forwards and grabbed his backpack. He opened it and pulled out the worksheets for the schoolwork he had missed.

His chin was taken a moment later, Kirishima turning his head to face him. Bakugou didn't even pay attention to what he signed, he had found that the action of taking his chin had been cute so he leaned forwards and pecked the redhead's lips roughly. He smirked when the other lit up a red hue and forgot what he was going to say.

'**Uh… Your ears. What did the doctors say?' **

Kirishima signed after him taking a moment to calm down and remember what he was going to ask.

"I'm not signing it fully because it's a lot. And I don't know half the words." He started, he signed the words as he spoke, leaving out the ones he simply didn't know. Waiting until the other nodded before continuing. "I have an infection in my ears, because the hearing aids were too big. They were making the headaches more frequent than normal hearing aids would have, and were extremely uncomfortable. Since I didn't f*cking know what normal ones were supposed to feel like, I just thought it was normal. Until my ears started bleeding. F*ckos messed my sh*t up and now my parents could sue them. They're not going to but we could. I have to stay here for a few more days until my ears heal. I won't have new hearing aids for a long while. F*cking sucks." He huffed. Kirishima nodded and leaned against him, smiling and saying something out loud that he obviously couldn't hear.

"I can't read lips yet dumba*s." He blew air at the other, watching as he crinkled his nose and pulled away.

G*d that was so f*cking cute. The boy pulled his phone out, beginning to scroll through random things Bakugou wasn't really paying attention to. He was more focused on the fact that the boy was still talking out loud and that he could hear anything. "Oi, Kiri. If you wanna f*ckin' tell me something then tell me. Be a man or whatever sh*t gets you hyped." He nudged the other boy.

The redhead signed something to him. The blonde stared at him silently.

'**You know what that means?' **

The boy continued. Bakugou shook his head slowly. He knew d*mn well what it meant but he had no idea how to reply to it. They had barely been together for two weeks.

"I don't. Text it to me." He mumbled aloud, hoping to whatever f*cking g*d was out there that he didn't. Luckily he shook his head.

'**You'll learn it later then.'**

He grunted and grabbed his bag to start their homework, moving on from that subject, even though he knew he was a flaming red at the moment. G*d he was f*cked up right now.

'You won't have to worry about anything anymore. Because I'll be with you no matter what happens. With your hearing, your sight, with your training, with your silly frustration at Midoriya, with your pretending that you hate everyone, and with your adventures, good or bad. I'll be with you bro. I love you man.'

That was what he had said. Bakugou had filled in some of the blanks of the words he didn't understand. But he knew. He knew what it meant.


	22. Chapter 22

Another day, another test. It was getting to be exhausting. They checked his ears twice a day and then gave him medicine with every meal. Which f*ck those meals. Sura used to make sure they got the good sh*t and now he had some kind of weird glop sh*t that was nasty as f*ck.

He was currently sitting with his parents in his room, waiting for the doctor to give them an update on what was going on with his hearing aids.

'**They already s.p.o.k.e. To us about the f.a.c.t that we won't have to p.a.y.'**

His mother tried. She was spelling out most of the words, and using basic hand motions along with the actual signs. So 'won't' was just shaking her head. It was pretty f*cking confusing but he got the gist of it.

"Better f*cking not, we're not the ones who did something wrong. They're the ones that messed up." He spoke, signing still as he did. Hopefully that would help them learn some of the signs.

Because naturally, he was so f*cking bored and went ahead and learned more of them.

'**That's true but. . . you also didn't tell a.n.y.o.n.e. About it.' **

He glared at her silently and glanced at his father to see if he would say anything. He simply shrugged.

"I didn't know any better. How the f*ck was I supposed to know they were too big!? The f*cking doctor told me they were going to be uncomfortable, and he said they were going to give me headaches. So how the f*ck was I was supposed to know that what was happening wasn't f*cking normal!?" He snapped at them. His mother got riled up as well but his father took her hand and calmed her down as the doctor walked in.

He sat silently as they spoke. They weren't like Kirishima, they didn't translate everything for him when someone was talking. They just filled him in afterwards with a little bit of information, leaving him without the option to ask questions or help make the decisions.  
He slouched down slightly, there was no point in him being there if they were just going to fill him in afterwards.

The doctor turned to him and motioned that he was going to look at his ears. The blonde nodded and turned his head to make it easier for him. He'd done this so many times by now he was moving before the doctor even motioned that he was done with the first check.

The doctor eventually nodded and stepped away, moving back to talk to his parents again.

Silence. F*cking silence. This was literally getting to be so old.

"Can I go outside? For a while?" He asked tiredly. They all looked to him, the doctor nodded.

'**Don't go far.' **

His father signed to him. He nodded, grabbing his phone and his jacket before he stood and stepped out of the room. He loved being outside, he wanted to go for another hike soon, he wanted to take Kirishima to a new mountain, one that even he hadn't been to, so they could both experience it for the first time.

He was starting to care for him too much. It was getting to where he was prefering to hang out with him instead of doing training and studying. And of course the entire time he was in the hospital the other ones were texting him too, telling him everything going on and making sure they told him how often Kirishima went on about him.

He scrolled through his messages until he found Kirishima's name, which didn't take long saying as he didn't message many people. He hit the call button, waiting a long moment before Kirishima finally answered. The redhead was laughing, a Pikachu and an Alien leaning against him on either side trying to fit themselves into the frame.

The blonde frowned a bit. Normally he was glad he couldn't hear them, being stupid and acting like children- but right now, he wanted more than anything to hear them laugh and hear their voices.

'**Sorry it took so long to -. They were being stupid.' **

Kirishima signed to him once he had calmed down a little more, nudging the other two away from him, though they just continued to sign and make stupid motions from behind Kirishima. They made kissy faces and did the stupid thing where they turned around and pretended like they were kissing someone.

"I'm going to blow their a*ses up when I get back." He mumbled aloud before he turned his focus back to Kirishima. "I don't care. I just wanted-" He paused again and glanced at the two idiots behind his boyfriend. "Go somewhere private real quick Sh*tty Hair." He ordered quitely, and watched as Kirishima dismissed himself from the other two and made his way out of the room, wandering around until he found a place.

'**What's up?' **

"I'm bored here. They won't let me train. I can feel my muscle fading. What's going on at school? I'm f*cking falling behind in hero work andI hate it. It's making everyone right; it's starting to make me think that I shouldn't be in the hero course. Because there's no f*cking point. And I miss you…" He paused and sighed. "And the idiots. I want to go back. I hate it here. Just… at least fill me in on what I'm missing with Hero training.." He sighed once more and then ran his fingers through his hair, watching as Kirishima took a deep breath and set his phone down so he'd have both hands to sign with.

'**To start off, do you want me to sign or text?' **

Bakugou was silent for a moment and then motioned for him to text, knowing it would be easier on both of them. He then watched as Kirishima moved to text the blonde rather than speak to him.

'_Well one, no, you're not dropping out of the hero course. If it's needed, I'll break you out of the hospital myself so we can go train somewhere. You're too strong and manly to ever even suggest that. And to answer your question; we haven't really gotten back into another big thing in hero training, it's the same as usual, basic training on quirks, strengthening ourselves. I'm pretty sure they're waiting for you to get back before they do anything big. Or maybe they're just waiting until after tonight.~Kiri' _

"My f*cking g*d that's a lot." Bakugou huffed out before he began reading over it all.

'_Also I missed you too, and you're really cute when you're focused.~Kiri' _

He scoffed, realizing they were still on a Facetime call while he had been reading the messages. "F*ck off." He grumbled quietly. He glanced back over the first message again, already having forgotten what it said exactly. "Tonight…?" He repeated. "Oh f*ck they're listing the top ten heroes tonight." He remembered, it was about time they did that. It would be the first time All-Might wasn't going to be on there, Endeavor taking his place as top hero… "G*d that's going to be so f*cking weird… You're going to watch it right?" He questioned, brushing off the rest of the text and instead focusing on that.

'_Of course I'm going to! It's one of the biggest events ever! I'll bring over that spicy food you like and we'll watch it together. I can bring the squad too if you want to see them!~Kiri' _

"Eh… just you. Maybe the others tomorrow." He grunted, tabbing back into Facetime instead of looking at their texts. Kirishima had a bright smile on his face, a gentle nod and the simple sign of 'O.k' before making a simple heart with his hands. He mouthed a 'see you later' and hung up.

He grunted and placed his phone back down feeling an explosion pulse through the ground seconds later.

He pressed his palm to the ground as he rapidly searched over the area, desperately looking for where the explosion came from.

Another vibration of the ground and finally a cloud of smoke rising from a building not too far away sprang into view.

Without hesitation he launched himself up into the sky, using a small explosion to jolt him forwards just enough to land on top of a two story apartment complex. He examined the area again, running towards the cloud of smoke. The heroes were all going to be off their game; they only had five or six hours until the listing, they would all be gathered and preparing for that. He had to at least see what it was.

He slid down to hide behind the ledge of the roof he was on, peeking over the edge to see the people below. He couldn't hear anything- aside from some small screaming. Though that was barely anything, perhaps just a small squeak within his damaged ears.

He looked at where people scattered away from the explosion, his eyes widening as he realized what it was.

He froze.

This was the jail the villains that took his hearing were being kept at. And they had all just escaped.

He stared motionlessly as the guy with the heated knife grabbed a hold of a young woman and clung onto her arm, keeping her from her family, and also keeping the cops from approaching him.

Bakugou had the perfect chance to jump in. He would be able to get to him.

The scars on his side and arm stung just at the thought of going near the man.

But he was a hero. He could do this.

He just had to pay extra attention…

He jumped off the building, landing with a heavy thud and snatching the blade from the other's hand, tossing it to the side and freeing the woman of his grasp, allowing her to return to her family and escape.

Knife was quick though, and didn't take long to pull out another blade and start heating it. So Bakugou quickly moved to kick his foot to set him off and grab his wrist, flipping him over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground.

That was something he'd practiced with Kirishima, as it was something Kirishima typically used when they trained together.

He then pressed his knee to 'Knife's' throat and held it there, watching as he struggled to breath.

"Why can't you guys just sit still!? You were going to get out dumba*ses! You were going to be free and you know what this is going to f*cking cost you!?" Bakugou shouted at him. He wanted to finish it. He wanted to never have to deal with them again. He could just finish it and everything would be fine.

But no it wouldn't. He wouldn't be a hero if he killed this man. Especially when he knew that this 'villain' had never taken another life, or intended to. He was just scared…

Bakugou glanced up, another one of the villains coming into view. Invisible dust girl. She was struggling against the cops, obviously screaming as she reached out towards where Bakugou was choking Knife.

He pulled back. That was his girlfriend. He couldn't. Even if he wanted to he couldn't.

Just the split moment in his thoughts where Kirishima had come up- he couldn't. He watched as Knife quickly scrambled to get away from him and get to her, willingly giving himself back to the cops as she threw her arms around him.

Bakugou just sat there, ringing in his ears as a woman knelt in front of him.

One of the cops. "I'm deaf." He said quietly as she began to ask him questions. "I also don't know too much sign language… I'm a patient in the hospital down the street, I'm not hurt, I can walk back there by myself. Just make sure those guys stay locked up this time… and make sure that their court date doesn't change…" Bakugou explained to her before he turned back towards the hospital and started walking, glancing at where the woman stood with her family, a little ways off from where the accident was. Her husband held her in his arms so tightly that she almost seemed to be turning red- or perhaps it was because she was crying.

He clenched his jaw and continued walking.

He hated this feeling. He hated the fact that he let the villain go. He hated being terrified if Kirishima was ok in that moment, even if he knew he was.

He hated feeling so much. A few months ago he would have just been able to move on, and not think about anything, he would just study, and take tests, and train. That was it.

Now he kept getting thrown into battles, and into the hospital, he had a boyfriend that he was starting to care about too much, he was deaf and relied on glasses to see properly.

G*d he was so tired.

And there was the yelling- his mother approached with a few doctors at her side. They had apparently been looking for him.

He nearly laughed at her as she angrily signed. Because every two or three signs she would throw her hands in the air tiredly and say 'F*ck! I don't know the sign!' and then spell it out, forcing herself to calm down.

"There was an explosion, I'm a licensed hero. So f*ck off." Bakugou grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to walk back to the hospital. He felt a gentle vibration in his feet. She had made a small explosion with her glycerin. He glanced over his shoulder at the raging woman and smirked. "I can't hear you." He spoke before he continued, walking into the building before she could really blow up at him.

When he reached his room he stood in the doorway and looked back to the nurse that had walked with him. "I know you can't reply so nod or some sh*t but…." He continued on to speak to the nurse.

(Kirishima)

The boy made his way to his boyfriend's room, balancing boxes of dangerously warm food in his arms. He gently tapped on the door to Bakugou's room with his foot before realizing the other boy wouldn't be able to hear the knocking.

"Hey, I'm sorry to ask but can you open the door?" He turned and asked one of the nurses, nodding down towards the food he carried, leaving him without a way of opening the door. The woman quickly nodded and moved to open the door.

"This one, right?" She questioned gently before she turned the knob. He nodded with a smile.

"Thank you!" He said warmly before he stepped into the room, listening to the door click as the nurse shut it. He placed the food on the little rolling table thingie before he looked over at where Bakugou stood in front of the window, apparently not even realizing he was there.

The redhead grinned and snuck up behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around him and standing on his toes ever so slightly to put his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

He felt Bakugou tense and then ease, turning around within his arms and returning the hug.

"I smell food-" Bakugou spoke as he suddenly pulled away and looked around the room, gaze landing on the food before taking a heavy whiff of the air. "-and it's the good sh*t." He grinned.

Kirishima beamed and nodded, nearly chuckling before Bakugou put a hand over the slightly shorter boy's mouth. "No. Don't laugh yet." He grumbled with a sharp tone. Kirishima furrowed his brows together confusedly.

He watched as Bakugou took his hearing aids out of his pocket and put them in, turned them up and then looked back to the redhead. "You have your hearing aids!? I thought you said they took them away because they were hurting you!?" He exclaimed.

"They did, I asked to have them back just for today so that I could hear you while we hung out." Bakugou smirked and nudged the redhead before moving to the bed and sitting down, sliding the moving table towards him so he could look at the food. "How much longer until the top heroes are announced?" Bakugou asked casually.

He moved over towards the bed and sat down next to the blonde. "About an hour I think. I made sure I got here early so that we could eat and maybe glance at homework a bit." He offered as Bakugou opened up one of the boxes.

"Oh f*ck you got the f*cking good stuff you're literally the best f*cking person ever." Bakugou groaned as he turned and moved as though he was going to kiss Kirishima's cheek but never actually pressed his lips to the boy's cheek, instead just pressing their heads together and then he turned back to his food and shifted on the bed to sit down properly.

"I know. You like the-"

"-Spicy chow mein with chicken and rice? Yes. That's exactly what I f*cking like." The blonde interrupted him. The redhead smiled and nodded before he too shifted to sit next to the other boy with his food. They were pretty much sitting shoulder to shoulder, saying as they were only on a twin bed and there was only so much room for them to have.

But that was honestly pretty normal for them by now. They didn't care about their closeness most of the time, it was actually quite natural for them. That was, until Bakugou realized how cuddly he was being and shoved him off.

"Alright f*cko, what's happening at school. How are the idiots?" He grumbled.

One of the things Kirishima liked the most about him was how much he pretended he didn't like everyone, but would ask about them every day to make sure they were all ok still.

"School is still pretty ok. I've actually been hanging out with Midoriya a bit more- I'm kidding! I'm kidding. Calm down." He chuckled a bit as Bakugou grunted and leaned back into the pillows, grumbling a bit about how annoying 'Deku' was. "Yeah yeah, you don't like him. I know. Anyways, after I hung up on you, I talked to Jirou and she mentioned that she heard the teachers talking about what we're doing next in hero training; we might be fighting against 1B. She said that was all she heard, no details." He offered. Bakugou huffed and nodded slightly.

"Figures that the one that could hear the most would f*cking miss out on the details. Class 1B won't be a problem. We'll beat their a*ses easy. With you and me and how much we trained before I ended up in this h*llhole; we'll be fine against a bunch of extras like them." He smirked and without even thinking made some small explosions in his hands.

Kirishima nudged him gently to get him to calm down. "Yeah. I'm sure we'll do fine. We usually do." He nodded.

"And the idiots?" The other questioned as he used chopsticks to dig around in his food, apparently looking to see how much chicken there was. Kirishima smirked and nudged him.

"So you do care." He teased. Bakugou hissed quietly and glared at him, motioning for him to just move on. "They're all fine. Mina is trying to get Kam, Sero and I to dance with her so when you come back they can do this thing- don't look at me like that, it's cool." He huffed before he continued. "They wanted to come today to see you, but I told them today was just me and you, they can come tomorrow. How much longer do you have to stay?" He asked curiously.

"A day or two. So if I can get home tomorrow then they can just walk with me back to the dorms or whatever." He grumbled as he took a bit of chicken and stared at the food in his hands, obviously thinking.

Kirishima nudged him once more with a bright smile. "Bro, we can stop somewhere on the way home too! Maybe hit an Ice Cream place or something!" He exclaimed. Bakugou nodded slowly. "What's wrong?" He asked confusedly as he looked at the blonde, his smile fading.

Bakugou looked up at him quickly and shook his head. "Doesn't matter, it's f*cking weak as sh*t to think about. We'll get ice cream." He muttered. What was wrong? Could it have been about the arcade? And what happened last time they went in public?

"Are you scared?" He questioned, watching as his boyfriend's face stiffened and his brows furrowed.

"The villains escaped today- they're already back in custody, it was only a few blocks away from here so I got over there. But the f*cking idiots. I don't know. They're so f*cking stupid." Bakugou spoke.

"They got out!? You were there!? Without your hearing aids!? You know how dangerous that was!? You can't hear and there was nobody else with you, what if someone came up behind you and you didn't know they were there!? You could have died." He spoke, somewhat harshly, and he must have gotten loud because Bakugou put his chopsticks down and covered his ear, adjusting the volume on it carefully.

"I know. Even though you weren't there I was just as worried about you. It was right after I hung up with you. I was careful, and the cops were there too obviously. So it's ok. I was safe. You don't have to f*cking worry about me. I'm not some sh*tty weak kid." Bakugou huffed out, though he never got loud, just harsh. His ears must have already been hurting. He sighed and set his own food on the table beside the bed, carefully taking Bakugou's from him and setting it on the table as well. "Why-" The blonde started before the redhead cut him off with a hug. "What the f*ck Kiri?" He questioned confusedly.

"I know you're careful, and I don't think of you as weak. But you're my best bro, and if you're going into battle I want to be there with you, so we can fight side by side, so we can protect each other and ensure that the other is safe. It's manly to be a hero and save people, but maybe… maybe we don't have to be manly all the time…" He said. He felt Bakugou sigh before finally hugging him back.

"Kiri… You love the thought of things being manly, it hypes you up and gets you all emotional n sh*t. I know you've had your sh*t happen in the past where you've been scared. You've told me about all that f*ckin' stuff and while you probably don't think it, I remember it all. But you're not like that anymore. It's starting to seep through again. Like how your roots were starting to show before I ended up in here. And that's fine if that's who you really are, I'm chill with anything as long as you don't get f*cking stupid like the other sh*tty nerds. If you're someone who doesn't think of things as manly, and gets scared over things like your true hair color showing, then that's f*ckin' fine. I'm gonna f*cking be here either way. But your hair isn't so sh*tty when it's down, or when it's black. You're f*cking adorable when he get all hyped about something being manly and you're attractive as f*ck when you're not scared or downing yourself." The blonde spoke as he pulled away and turned to grab his food again, shoving noodles in his mouth and grumbling about how much talking that was. He glanced back up with noodles hanging out of his mouth. "Why thE F*CK ARE YOU CRYING!?" He shouted, setting his food aside once again as he winced and covered his ears at his own shouting.

"That was the most manly thing ever, bro." He sniffled.

Bakugou nearly shoved him off the bed.

"Dumba*s. Scared the sh*t out of me. Made me think I said something f*cking wrong. Eat your g*dd*mn food and watch tv with me before I f*cking punt you." The blonde snapped as he plopped back against the pillow and ate his food.

Kirishima grinned and grabbed his own food along with the remote, flipping the channels until the pro heroes came up on the screen.


	23. Chapter 23

(Bakugou)

The night had been relaxing and calm, they'd watched the lineup of heroes, with Endeavor obviously being number one now, they'd listened to all the speeches and watched all the cool fighting clips, everything. And eventually Kirishima had ended up falling asleep right there, his food only half eaten and his hair a f*cking mess.

The nurse had come in at some point to take Bakugou's hearing aids back since he technically wasn't supposed to have them- though he asked to keep one. "I know it's probably going to get you in a hell of a lot of trouble, but I really want to keep one of them at least." Had been what he'd said, and of course the nurse told him all about how it could cause permanent damage to his ears if he left them in for long periods of time while he had his infection.

But he already knew that. And he was willing to risk it.

Now it was barely sunrise, he was already awake, had been for a little while. He'd just been laying there, staring. Everything else in the room was blurry, because he hadn't even bothered to put his glasses on yet, but he could see what was right in front of him. Kirishima. Just sleeping. His hair was down, which made it look longer actually, it was spread around him on the pillow as he softly breathed. He'd put his hearing aid in for a little while just to listen to him breathe, to hear his heartbeat, the subtle sounds of the hospital in the morning. He closed his eyes and just /listened/. He reached up and took his hearing aid out, frowning as the noises faded away and he was left in silence. He glanced back to Kirishima; no more sounds of him breathing. No more of his gentle heartbeat. He hated that.

He clenched his hands tightly into fists, tightening his jaw for a long moment. It was so annoying. All he could think about was that he'd have to go months without those sounds, those simple sounds that made him feel- alive. A heartbeat was a sign of life, a sign that everything was ok. And he couldn't hear it anymore. It was just a silence. There was nothing. It was like everything had died, like /he/ had died and was just a ghost, unable to hear or see anything without help.

He grunted and rolled onto his side to look back at the sleeping boy next to him. He took his hand and carefully lifted it so he could see the scars along his arm from the accident.

The day of the arcade Kirishima's skin had been burnt hella badly while he was in his rock form, leaving him with a jagged pattern of normal skin and then burns everywhere else on his arm. They were faded by now, being simple scars, but he remembered how ugly they had been, how badly they must have hurt. He remembered when he first saw Kirishima, after not being able to see anyone for so long. He had come in every day after Bakugou got his glasses. He never once acted like he was in pain, and the blonde had never once paid attention to it, because he was too worried about if he was going to be able to stay in the hero course or not.

He gently intertwined their fingers and glanced up as the light turned on and then back off; the nurses' way of checking to see if he was awake or not. He slowly sat up and sighed. "He's still asleep so don't turn the light on. We can do the treatment in the bathroom." He offered quietly as he stood and moved to the bathroom. The nurse nodded and simply placed the equipment she planned to use on the counter.

"Have they said when Sura can come back yet…?" He asked, he usually asked them yes or no questions when they were doing his morning treatments, since it made it a little bit easier for both of them. The woman shook her head and frowned a small bit as she pulled on some latex gloves and grabbed a clipboard, writing something down and then showing it to him.

It seemed she had gotten a piece of paper to talk to him with.

'There's mention that they won't be letting her back. They think that she was working with the villains. She'll be at that trial you mentioned the other day.' is what was written across the paper. He huffed and raised a brow. He opened his mouth to fuss but glanced through the door to see Kirishima still sleeping soundly.

"She wasn't working with the f*c-" He grunted to stop himself. He usually tried not to get too frustrated or use too much language around the nurses and doctors. His mom had told him that he had to be respectful around adults after what happened at the sports festival. He sighed and tilted his head to the side so she could have access to his ear, wincing as she stuck a q-tip in there with some type of f*cking medicine that burned like hell.

Somewhere in a far distance he could hear the thing that was right up against his ear. It was small, tiny little noises, still annoying as f*ck to listen to, but it comforted him a bit that he was one hundred percent deaf. He was told it was more uncommon for people to go fully deaf, to a point where they couldn't even hear loud explosions or airplanes taking off. But what did those matter? Who wanted the only thing they could hear in life to be airplanes and explosions?

Of course he didn't mind the explosions too much but… he glanced down at his hands as the nurse pulled away. Of course… an explosion had been what got him stuck here in the first place.

The nurse tapped on his shoulder to get him to look up to her as he lost focus. She quickly signed the word 'awake', which was extremely surprising to him, because that implied that she was learning signs. He didn't even know her name, he'd just been calling her Pixie because of her haircut.

That was aside from the point, the woman had pointed over to where Kirishima was, where the boy had rolled over and was staring hazily at the window.

"Thank you." Bakugou said quietly. "We can finish this later? I'll come find you." He told her quietly as she nodded and gathered her things up. She had done the first phase of checking; which was just cleaning his ears up so it wasn't too hard to redo later. He nodded gratefully to her and then moved back over to the bed, flopping to lay down next to Kirishima again.

He watched as the redhead looked at him in surprise and sat up to quickly look around where they were, his lips moving wildly as he obviously spoke in a panic.

"Calm down, you're fine, you'll give yourself a headache whipping your head around like that." He spoke simply, watching as the redhead flicked his head to look back at the boy next to him, slowly laying back down. He started to speak again but Bakugou waved his hand.

"Can't hear." He offered, Kirishima frowned slightly but nodded, blinking his eyes a few times, still kind of half asleep. Bakugou stared at him silently, his gaze slowly shifting into a glare. It was so annoying, he was so attractive. He hated it. He hated all of it, the way his heart warmed if he looked at the other for too long, the way he knew the other was safe as long as he was around. It was annoying. He didn't like Romance and being gushy. He didn't like feeling this way.

He looked back over at Kirishima to find the shark boy already looking up at him, a small smile written across his face as he clearly mouthed a goodmorning.

Alright, maybe he enjoyed it a little bit.

It didn't seem too bad to have a boyfriend, or friends, it was slowing him down on reaching his goal a little bit, which bugged him, but he felt so much more calm a lot of the time. Maybe that was because it was harder to annoy him when he couldn't hear voices or words to get annoyed at.

He gently wrapped his arms around the other boy and tugged him to be close. "Goodmorning." He mumbled to the other. Sh*tty hair smiled and pecked the boy's lips. Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Cheesy little sh*t." He huffed.  
Kirishima only signed out a simple 'Says you' with one hand. The blonde scoffed.  
"I'm not at all cheesy, excuse you." He brushed off the gushy comment but Kirishima only raised a brow in challenge.  
The redhead moved to have his hands on Bakugou's cheeks, gently pressing their foreheads together, the explosion boy's grip loosened slightly in surprise. He closed his eyes for a moment as Kirishima's lips just barely brushed against his. Though a moment later the other boy shifted and his eyes opened again to see Kirishima reaching over him for something on the table- his hearing aid. He didn't really move too much as Kirishima put the device in his ear and turned it on.  
"Sorry if it hurts, just wanted to prove that you're more cheesy and cuddly than I am, Katsuki." The redhead spoke and Bakugou's eyes widened insanely. He'd just used his first name. He'd never used that before. He actually felt chills go down his spine. That was something nice to hear first thing in the morning-  
"Kiri-" He began in a low tone. The other boy only grinned and moved to his ear, whispering a few things quietly. "Kiri!" He gently shoved the other boy back, face a flaming red. "F*ck off!" He yelped out. "A*shole." He grumbled under his breath.  
The shark just laughed warmly, showing off his teeth that had earned him the title of shark boy. Bakugou's frustration faded away quickly, he loved to hear the other boy's laughter, even though he'd never say that out loud.

"Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to see how you'd handle it." Kirishima spoke after he calmed down, his face was pretty red too, but not as bad as it would have been. He must have been trying really hard to not get as flustered as he used to.

The blonde huffed and leaned forwards to kiss him fully for a long moment. "You better live up to what you just told me f*cko. And if you're going to start calling me Katsuki, then I should probably be getting to meet your family shouldn't I, Eijirou?" He muttered lowly in a slight tease before he pulled away. He was fully joking, he didn't really intend to start calling him Eijirou, nor did he think that Kiri would start calling him Katsuki.

"I intend to. Fully, And that… might not be a good idea but we'll see… And I don't have to call you Katsuki, I can stick with Bakubro, or Bakubabe." He smirked as he grabbed his phone and sat up a bit. Bakugou just kind of stared at him for a minute or two. Not a good idea? To meet his family? He didn't really know much about Kirishima's home life to be honest, though, now that he thought about it… any time they had hung out before they lived in the dorms, they had always hung out at his house, never Kirishima's. The redhead had never mentioned his family and Bakugou had never thought to ask. He huffed a bit before he grabbed his own phone and glanced at it, nothing new really, other than a few messages in the group chat from the previous night.

'_Yo we're going to pick up Bakubro tomorrow right?~Kam at 11:52PM Yesterday' _

'_Ye, around lunchtime is when Kiri said~Mina at 12:14AM Today' _

'_Aight.~Kam at 12:15AM Today' _

'_So you guys are going to be here soon then?~Kiri just now' _

'_You're already over there?~Sero' _

'_Ye~Kiri' _

'_D*mn you woke up early.~Mina' _

'_sure~Baku' _

'_Sure? So he didn't? Oooo he stayed overnight didn't he? Kiri DM me~Mina' _

'_f*ck off~Baku' _

'_You're the one that started it bro~Sero' _

'_you too tape freak~Baku' _

'_Ah it's been a nice few days without you yelling at us.~Kam' _

'_ill blast you to hell~Baku' _

'_I missed it ;-;~Kam' _

'_Weirdos~Kiri' _

'_You're just saying that because you made it out of the yelling zone, lucky~Sero' _

'_Did not~Kiri' _

'_You're saying he still yells at you even tho you guys are dating?~Mina' _

'_... i yell at everyone dumba*s~Baku' _

'_And we're not exactly dating, we're just boyfriends.~Kiri' _

'_Ah, right~Mina' _

'_We're on our way \o.~Kam' _

'_Aight~Kiri' _

Kirishima stood up and looked around. "Do you have a spare shirt? I obviously slept in this and now it's gross and I smell like food." He asked curiously. Bakugou turned his phone off and slid it back onto the table before he got up out of the bed and nodded.

"Yep, I'm technically supposed to be here for a few more days so I have a bunch. Plus my mom brings me way too much every time I come here…" He spoke, moving over to where he neatly kept his clothes in a good little spot. He grabbed one of his skull t-shirts and tossed it over to his boyfriend before grabbing a red one for himself.

"Thanks bro." He said. Bakugou nodded and moved over to the door so nobody could come in for a bit before he took off his own shirt to change for the day. His red eyes glanced over to Kirishima as he took his shirt off, showing all of his current scars.

The cracked burns on his arms were all over his chest, almost making him look like he had some sort of tribal tattoos, and he had a big scar in the middle of his back, ugly and jagged.

The blonde stepped over to him and simply brushed his fingers over the large scar on the other's back, it wasn't fully healed yet. It was also a bit of a reminder to the last time he saw the scars, when they had fought and hadn't spoken for so many days… He had hated that. Back then he had known just how much he cared for the other boy. He had known exactly how much he had enjoyed teasing him and picking on him being gay.

But that was aside from the point. Kirishima's scars... He hated seeing them, his own scars he had grown accustomed to. He could handle seeing them, because he saw them everyday, and he didn't care as much about what happened to himself.

But Kirishima… that was Kirishima. He was with him in each of these moments when he got his scars, he watched all of these things happen- they went through it all together. He was with him every time he got hurt, and most of the time it was his own fault. What if Kirishima lost his hearing like he did? What if there was another explosion? What if he lost his sight? Or went mute- any of that stuff could happen to him. At any moment these scars could be called nothing in comparison to something else.

And what if that was his fault too? He managed to be the downfall of the greatest hero there ever was and now it seemed every time he went into battle with his boyfriend he got seriously hurt, each time being worse than the last.

"Bakugou, you're doing it again." Kirishima mumbled softly, regaining the slightly taller one's attention.

"What?" He questioned, still gently moving his fingers over the scars until Kirishima turned around and took his hand.

"You're thinking about bad stuff." Sh*tty hair whispered. Bakugou scoffed quietly and shook his head.

"Nah, that sh*t is boring to think about." He lied, Kirishima had no need to know of his thoughts, He would just tell him how it wasn't manly or some sh*t.

"Mmm…" Kirishima sighed. He pulled the blonde into a hug. "I don't know what you're thinking about dude, but if it's like what it was last time, about you thinking you need to apologize for what happened; it's fine. We're both fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." The redhead stated as he placed his free hand on the side of Bakugou's face. Which he grumbled about but didn't pull away cause Kirishima smiled widely, knowing it'd instantly calm him.

He grunted and opened his mouth a few times to talk, huffing. He hated being gushy and sweet. He growled quietly and tugged Kirishima into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I know this sh*t is hard because of my hearing, but I need you to f*cking fight by my side forever dumba*s. I don't need you so don't go getting the wrong ideas but I need to f*cking know that you're ok, and.." He frowned and grunted again, he hated this. "If we're in a fight and I can't hear, then I need you to be by my side." He mumbled, sighing. He heard Kirishima hum as the redhead hugged him back.

"You're getting better at talking." The other spoke. Bakugou hissed and shoved the other boy off, watching as he chuckled.

"A*shole." He huffed out. Kirishima only rubbed the back of his neck with a grin.

"But of course I'm going to be by your side, bro. We're best friends and boyfriends, if we aren't leading a hero agency together after highschool, then- I don't know. As long as our friend group stays together then we're chill!" He grinned, pressing his fists together. Bakugou smirked a bit.

"F*ck yeah then! Me and you, maybe the morons. We'll make a hero agency after highschool and it'll be the best one to ever f*cking exist!" The blonde grinned.

"Deal?" Kirishima held out a fist for a fist bump.

"Deal." Bakugou smirked as he fist bumped the boy, taking his hand and tugging him over to kiss him, both of them grinning. "When we get out of here and everything clears up, we should go out, on an actual date." He mumbled against the other's lips. Kirishima pulled away slightly and looked at him confusedly.

"Really?" Kirishima asked. Bakugou nodded a bit and ran his fingers through his own hair.

"Don't read too much into it dumba*s. I just… I know you would prefer it, I can tell, when you talk to other people about us, I can tell that you would prefer for us to actually date. We don't have to do cheesy sh*t right? Who the f*ck says we have to go to the movies or to a restaurant for a date?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"I mean, yeah! Like, we could just do what we've always done- like go hiking, and do training, what we did last night could be considered a date too, just watching tv and eating. I don't know, I don't really that cliche stuff either. So we're fine." Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped forwards again. "I'd like that though." He showed off his shark-like teeth.

"Yeah? So that's it. We're dating, and we're going to start a hero agency after school, and we're going to work together as pro heroes forever. Today's been eventful and it's not even lunch time yet." He smirked. Kirishima nodded and moved to kiss him again, and that just so happened to be the moment the morons came in.

"Oh my g*d- we'll be out here you guys finish up." Pinky said in a hurry before she quickly shut the door again. The two boys stared at each other, faces bright red.

The morons had just walked into a dark room, where both of the boys were standing shirtless right next to each other, faces squished together.

"F*ck." Bakugou groaned as he stepped back, grabbing his shirt from off the bed and putting it on. "Get dressed, I have to let the nurse do my treatment before we go so you get to go talk to them." Bakugou smirked as he put his glasses on. "I also have to take my hearing aid out and give it back to the nurse, I'm not supposed to have it, and don't tell them I'm learning how to sign, I wanna tell them myself." He told Sh*tty Hair, who nodded.

"Alright. So I guess you won't be able to hear until your new hearing aids are ready?"

"Mhm.."

"And how long will that be?"

"A few months."

"Well in that case, talk to you later, Suki~" And with that, there was a soft click of the door shutting, leaving the blonde standing there, flaming red, scoffing.


	24. Chapter 24

G*d he hated not being able to hear. As if he hadn't already made that clear enough. He was sitting in the diner down the street from where the arcade had been. They hadn't seen it, all of them had obviously thought about it, but hadn't dared to look.

Instead they had simply brought their school books over to the diner and simply sat down to begin studying. He was pretty sure they were all talking to each other more than they were studying. But he couldn't exactly stop them. He glanced up as he felt a small tap on his shoes. The redhead across from him smiled a little bit, seeming to want him to do the same. Both of them had been a little nervous, though they weren't showing it.

They were all trying to be calm but today was the day they were supposed to go to court to see the villains that nearly killed them all.

Since all the witnesses, and 'victims' needed to be present though, they had headphones with them at the cafe. Fat Gum and elf boy would be there too, though they were supposed to meet them later.

Bakugou raised his glass to his lips as he watched the other talk, unable to hear any of them. They were all signing but he still didn't fully understand all that yet. His eyes focused in on Pikachu for a moment.

'**So you got to talk to the -?' **

Kirishima nodded slowly, as he was the one Pikachu was signing to, using his straw to stir his drink, which was probably making the soda flat. But the boy kept his eyes on the people sitting around them to watch them sign. Though Headphones, Tape and Acid seemed to be having an entirely different conversation off to the side.

To make sense of what it looked like- they were sitting at a circular table, but Bakugou and Kirishima had half the table cause they had pulled chairs around and Kirishima had propped up his legs and leaned back up against Bakugou.  
The boy's red eyes trailed over to the girls and tape, watching as they signed quickly to one another, though still talking out loud.

It seemed they had all really adjusted to the whole signing thing… they were all able to sign as fast as they talked.

If they put that much effort into studying for school, they'd get straight A's.

He rolled his eyes a bit at the thought with a grunt but managed to focus in on their signing.

'**Yeah and how hard do you think that's going to be?' **

Tape signed to the two girls.

'**Pretty hard to be honest.' **

Pinky replied.

'**It could be easy depending on how the teams are formed.' **

Headphones offered.

'**But only if their teams are formed badly. Like imagine if Kirishima has to go against his counterpart in class 1-b? That's a bad example but you guys get what I mean.' **

Pinky signed. Bakugou's brows furrowed and his gaze flickered to her face. They seemed to be talking about the upcoming training battle Headphones had discovered.

'**Ye I get it. But how much longer do we have until this starts?' **

Tape asked. Which was also what Bakugou was curious about. As it looked like it was going to be a team work together thing. Which meant he was probably going to be stuck in with Deku. The teachers obviously found it amusing to stick him with the one he hated most.

'**Two weeks from now on a... Tuesday I think.' **

That wasn't too terribly far away. It would give them time to calm down after the court case and all, and he could work on building up his muscle again from being stuck in the hospital for so long. He glanced at the time, they had about twenty minutes before it started.

"Time to go." He spoke aloud, he could feel that it had been a bit too loud, there was a scratch in his throat from it. He frowned and waited for Kirishima to sit up before he stood so the boy wouldn't fall over. He tossed some money on the table as a tip for the woman that served them, even though they didn't really get anything other than some drinks. She had snuck out some bread and she was chill.

And once everyone was ready, they all stepped outside, making their way down the street.

Even though Bakugou couldn't hear and everything was obviously silent for him, he could tell everyone else was silent as of right now too. They were about to walk past the arcade. The one none of them had seen since that day.

Pikachu and Tape led the way, continuously glancing over their shoulders at Bakugou and Kirishima, who were lingering in the back. He understood why. Bakugou usually didn't look like it, but he hated to go back to places like this. He never wanted to go back to the place where All-Might had fallen, he didn't even like going back to places where smaller things had happened. The first time he'd cried in front of Deku- he hated going there. It reminded him of times in his life where he had been too weak to even hold a strong face.

Pikachu stopped walking and a moment later Tape did too, their eyes setting upon the sight around the corner.

Bakugou stepped around them to see it, his ears stung just at the memory of the explosion that had happened there.

He stepped onto the property and quickly two hands grabbed him to stop him. He whipped around to glare at them.

"F*ck off." He growled at Pinky and Tape before he continued. In the corner of his eye he could see Kirishima step up beside him, and then felt him take his hand a moment later. "Are they yelling..?" He mumbled under his breath, nodding his head back to where the morons were. Kirishima shook his head as an answer before frowned at something behind Bakugou.

The blonde turned to look behind him. The go-kart track, and then the far wall by it that had been where the dance game was. A small bit of the wall remained. Though they had pulled out all of the arcade games, destroyed or not. They hadn't flattened out the property, or began reconstruction rubble remained for now.

He continued forwards, on to where the laser tag had been.

The pillars that had been the support of the building were crumbled, and already growing to be dirty and gross. He tested to see how easily they crumbled before he climbed up on top of one, extending his hand to Kirishima to help him up.

His jaw clenched tightly.

Their blood was still there.

There were two deep craters in front of them. The pillar they stood on seemed to have been one that a hero must have pulled off of them, as it was painted with blood as well.

Kirishima's grip on his hand tightened. And it wasn't until he did that Bakugou realized how hard he was holding the other boy's hand.

He opened his mouth to speak but his chin was taken before he could say anything. Kirishima forced him to look at him, giving a weak smile as he nodded towards the others, mouthing a small 'time to go'.

That was right… they still had to stand up in the court.

He glanced back down at where him and Kirishima had laid when that explosion that took so much from him went off.

"Like hell I'm going to help those b*stards…" He whispered before he hopped off the pillar to go follow Kirishima back to the morons.

He hissed as Kirishima straightened his tie. The thing was already choking him and he had barely been wearing it for two minutes. They had all been asked to dress formally, and had been offered clothes to wear. Though a few of them had brought along their outfits from when they had gone overseas for that whole whatever the f*ck that was. It was all a distant memory to him at this point.

Point was, he already had a suit that Kirishima had gotten him a while back. Though it had a few areas that had obviously been stitched up..

He brushed away that thought as Kirishima's gaze flicked to the door, and he spoke. Someone must have knocked and told them it was time to go.

'**It's almost time to go.' **

Kirishima signed to him. Bakugou nodded and took his phone out.

'_i know theres going to be someone in there signing - but i probably cant keep up with them ~Baku' _

He glanced up as Kirishima took off his shirt and took out his phone, reading over the text.

'_I can ask before if I can text you through the whole thing and be your translator. I'm sure they won't mind that. ~Kiri' _

'_they might - if they think we're using our phones to mess with the trial ~Baku' _

'_That… would be a good reason to not let us do it, but we'll see when we get in there. Mina just came and said we had a five minute warning. - You gonna be good to see them in there? ~Kiri' _

"I'll be fine. I just don't know which side I'm planning on fighting for." He answered aloud, tired of messaging someone who was standing right in front of him when he could just talk. Kirishima nodded slowly as he started buttoning up his shirt.

Bakugou grunted and stepped over to do it for him so the boy would text him back. Kirishima smiled a bit and then looked at his phone to text.

'_Thank you - And I don't know either. I've talked to them directly more than you have, I got to know them and why they did what they did. - But seeing the arcade kind of made me think about it again. - Would it be manly to let a bunch of villains back into the world? Or would it be manly to put them in jail for possibly the rest of their lives? Either way, lives are at risk. ~Kiri' _

Once Bakugou was done buttoning up the redhead's shirt he looked back to his phone. "Holy f*ck it's been a while since I've seen one of those. Your novels are getting worse Kiri." He muttered with a sigh as he began reading it.

"I know. I know they apparently had good reasons. I know they're supposed to be good people. But even aside from the fact that they nearly killed you and me, they destroyed an entire property. They said they were there to save that chick's kids. They went about the worst possible way of doing it. They should have contacted heroes about it. When we go out there, and when I get called up to testify. I'm going to tell them everything I know. The good, the bad, and my opinion on it. What they did was f*cking bullsh*t. I don't know if I even believe their stupid-a*s story. I can't hear you right now, I can't hear your laugh, I can't hear your voice, I can't hear that f*cking great thing you do when you're talking about something manly. I can't hear you make sound effects when you harden and go 'nyoom' and 'whoosh' with Pikachu and Tape. And that's their fault. Even if it was a mistake I hate them. I f*cking hate them for what they took from me. They didn't just take my hearing. They took a part of you away from me. And I f*cking hate that." He spoke, he tried to keep his voice down because he most certainly didn't want anyone else hearing them. But he couldn't exactly hear himself to fix his volume. It was clear his tone had been extremely harsh by the look on Kirishima's face.

The redhead nodded as he pulled a suit jacket over his button-up shirt.

'_I know… It's really hard. We'll see what happens when we get out there. Just try to keep a level head alright? If you start getting angry and using language, they might not let you speak about it anymore. You were the one hurt most by them, what you say is going to be the most important. ~Kiri' _

Bakugou huffed and nodded, stepping over to the redhead and gently pressing their foreheads together. "I'll be calm, as long as they don't act like f*cking r*tards." He grumbled, watching as Kirishima rolled his eyes and smiled, his lips moving as he spoke. Bakugou's brows twitched as he attempted to read the other's lip to find out what he'd said, though that wasn't something he was good at.

Kirishima pulled away from Bakugou and looked towards the door again, looking back to the blonde and signing a simple 'it's time' again before taking the boy's hand and stepping towards the door.

It was time to talk to the people who took his hearing.

Best day ever.


	25. Chapter 25

(For this chapter, I will put what people say in, but mind that Bakugou still can't hear it and that Kirishima is texting it all to him, I just thought it'd be easier if I wrote it normally \o/, and also, I don't really know anything about court, but I'm also assuming that how they deal with court cases in this universe is different)

The very moment the villains were brought into the room, all hope of being calm through this were gone. The moment he made eye contact with the man that blew them up, he was done. It was game over.

The judge made the introductions to the situation and gave the basic rundown over what they were doing there today before he brought someone up to simply explain and give the entire rundown of what happened that day; that person being Headphones. According to Kirishima, the judge said they would bring up someone on both sides to explain it, to make it fair between them. Their side was first up.

Headphones was obviously nervous, but she held a straight face. She would have to get used to this kind of sh*t if she wanted to be a hero. This was going to be a regular thing for all of them.

"Me and my friends had decided to go to the new arcade a few months ago, it was right by a cafe that we usually hang out at to study and get off the school grounds a bit. That and it was close to where I live. When we got there everything was fine, the arcade was great, we were enjoying it. And then there was a scream. As we are all students that attend U.A. Highschool in the hero course, and we are all legally allowed to step into such situations until professional heroes are able to help, we leaped into the situation and quickly put our training into motion. We found that a large portion of the wall by the minigolf course had been blown in, we sent Mina and Kaminari to escort several people out of the building, and alert the authorities that something was going on." She paused and looked up to see if she should continue, as she had been talking a lot. Kirishima was dying trying to type it all.

Bakugou rolled his eyes and hit the button that automatically picked up everything they were saying.

Once she had the nod to continue, the purple-haired girl took another breath and started again. "We split up into three groups of two, Mina and Kaminari were already getting the heroes and escorting people out, so Kirishima told us to split up and go in two different directions. Sero and I went towards the back of the building, where the utilities were. While Bakugou and Kirishima went towards the Laser Tag area I think. Right?" She paused and looked towards where they sat. The blonde glanced at the phone to see what she'd said and then nodded with Kirishima.

"Yes. They went towards the Laser tag. Though before we split up, we discovered that there was little threads connecting us to each other, and arcade games to one another- anything that was close together, it was connected. And we quickly learned that when these stringers were snapped, they became like dynamite sticks and blew up, sending a shock through us internally, and having the normal effect of an explosion on the outside. We now know this to be one of the 'villains' quirks." She said the word 'villains' loosely, as to be sure that she wasn't actually calling them villains, and that they actually just looked like Villains in the situation.

Kirishima made sure he put that into the message.

"I can only speak for what Sero and I did, I'm assuming someone else will come and fill you in on the other two groups. But when me and Sero got to the back, we found a man with three children. He seemed to be guiding them out of the building. To us, it looked like he was kidnapping innocent children who had been enjoying the arcade, so we questioned him. I'm sorry I don't know their names, but it was another one of the 'villains', and as we soon found out, the kids were also part of that group. They all three had quirks that had to deal with earthquakes. Or tremors. So they played a part in taking the building down. But we weren't able to get ahold of them before the big explosion happened. That's about it from Sero and I's part I think." She looked around to see if there was anything else to say.

She was dismissed and then Kirishima was called up. The redhead handed his phone over to Bakugou and motioned to the button that picked up everyone's voices.

Once he was up he waited until it was motioned for him to speak. "I'll just start from where we separated. Me and Bakugou moved to the Laser Tag area, because Bakugou said it was the main support of the building. And we wanted to be sure that the 'villains' weren't trying to take the building down from the start. We soon found that 'Backlash', and 'soundwave' were there. Backlash being the one that caused the massive explosion, and Soundwave being the first to seriously affect Bakugou's hearing. We dealt with Soundwave pretty quickly, and then we had to deal with Backlash. Anything we threw at him, he threw back at us, stronger. So we had to fight him without using our quirks. Me and Bakugou got separated pretty quickly because he saw another villain and went to deal with them. I can't say exactly what happened with them. But I continued fighting Backlash. It didn't take him long to take me down, because obviously he was a big manly guy, and I couldn't use my quirk. I was unconscious for a while and when I came to, Backlash had Bakugou in his arms, and the dynamite strings that Jirou mentioned, the ones that blew up? They were wrapped around him and he was going to die. So I got up and tried to at least get Bakugou away from Backlash, and hopefully keep him from absorbing most of the blast like he had intended to, to turn it into a larger blast, though he still made a second explosion." He explained. "Afterwards me and Bakugou were unconscious and didn't wake up until we were in the hospital again." He added on before he stopped.

"So you're saying that 'Backlash' as you called him, had Bakugou in his arms, and was holding him with the intent of absorbing the explosion he created?" The judge questioned. Bakugou had to glance up just to see who was talking, as the phone obviously didn't pick up on different voices. It wasn't very accurate either.

"Yes sir. I'm not sure if they were aware of it or not, but Bakugou's quirk is to turn the sweat he creates into explosions. So with all his sweat, he made the explosion a lot bigger than it would have been if he wasn't involved." Kirishima explained further. Bakugou huffed a small bit and looked up.

"And Bakugou is this young man that you were sitting with? The one on the phone?" The judge questioned. Bakugou looked up for a moment, though didn't speak, simply looking back down at the phone.

"Yes sir. He's using the phone because he's deaf, and isn't fluent in sign language yet, not enough to understand the interpreter. He only lost his hearing recently, in this exact explosion." Kirishima offered. The judge nodded and looked to the other side of the room to where the 'Villains' sat, and motioned for them to come up and say their half of the story.

Now that Bakugou was looking at them… something was off. The driver- the one that made illusions… She looked strained, and like she was about to cry. The man next to her, the soreness handsy one… he was hiding her almost.

No. F*ck no.

"Kirishima." Bakugou said firmly, obviously gaining the attention of most of the people in the room. The blonde's gaze moved to the Judge. "Sir- is there anything on them preventing them from using their quirks?" He asked openly as he motioned to the villains. "I can't hear your answer but if the object was metal- you guys f*cked up. She's using her quirk right now." He said, wanting to justify his next action.

Which was- he launched himself towards her and kicked her chest. The illusion faded, it seemed she had created the illusion for so many people so well because she only changed simple details. They were obviously still in the court building, but most of the villains were /not/ in the same spot they were in before. The only ones in the same spot were the soreness dude and the illusions chick.

They were getting out.

"You f*cking idiots don't know when to surrender. We were going to get you out you f*cking dumba*ses!" He shouted at them. The three kids- the ones he had barely dealt with yet… they were all standing in the hall, between everyone in the door. But there were only two.

The oldest outstretched her hand and for a second everything went blurry, then his glasses cracked and his ears started ringing like insane.

She was sending vibrations through the air.

Then the ground started shaking. The shortest one was doing that.

"F*ck I actually have to deal with kids…" He muttered to himself.

Though before he could throw an explosion at them, Tape grabbed them all with his quirk and wrapped them up. He looked over to where the other villains were. The invisible girl and knife were both with Kirishima, while Backlash and Silver thread were with Pinky, Headphones, and Pikachu.

Pikachu couldn't use his quirk, if he used his quirk on backlash they were all going to be dead.

The cops were already there but something else was off. Something was wrong.

There had to be a reason they were doing all of this.

They wouldn't try to escape like this would they?

In fact- why had they tried to escape before?

His brows furrowed together as he tried to understand. The day he had his knee against Knife's neck, when they were escaping. Knife had willingly ran back to the cops to get to Invisible chick.

He had thought that at least, because his mindset was on Kirishima, and on that romantic gushy sh*t he was getting into.

But if he actually thought about it. They gave up pretty easily that day didn't they. Almost as though they were just trying to cause a scene….

There was something else going on here. From the look on each of their faces… it looked like they didn't even want to be doing this.

They didn't even seem to be fighting with anger. They weren't even trying to get to the door.

So they weren't trying to escape.

Maybe they were just trying to get one of them out- he looked around him as the others fought and tried to capture them. All of them were still in the room.

He hissed and launched himself forwards, towards silver thread, quickly pinning him to the ground, as he had been too focused on Pinky, Headphones and Pikachu to even realize Bakugou was behind him.

"What the f*ck are you guys doing!?" The blonde snapped at the man below him. He could feel the silver threads growing from the man's hands and wrapping around his wrists and hands, but didn't care. He's already blown up once, might as well go in for round two and see if he could take his sight out entirely. Why the f*ck not.

"I see you still have a potty mouth. Seems that you didn't learn after last time." The man answered. Bakugou hissed at seeing his lips move and lifted him off the ground again before slamming him back down.

"Bakugou your arm!" Kirishima called, obviously Bakugou didn't even glance up at him, as silver threads trailed up to his upper arm.

"F*ck this. I can't hear for you to f*cking answer anyways." Bakugou looked up to where Backlash was fighting against now four of his classmates, since Tape had gotten the cops to take the kids and get the quirk cancelers back onto them. "Yo A*shat!" He called to the man as he grabbed Silver thread by his hair and pulled him to stand up, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Bakugou you're going to-" Kirishima was cut off as he had to duck to dodge another swing from Knife, his arm only came into view when he moved quickly and the dust flew off.

"If you don't f*ck off and tell them what you a*sholes are really up to; I'm pulling these strings and your husband is dying with me. So I f*cking suggest you start talking." Bakugou ordered, watching as the villains slowly stopped fighting back and looked to him, though still didn't let anyone touch them to cuff them again.

Either way, if the strings were disconnected from Silver Thread, Bakugou was going to get hit. His heart was pounding, his eyes could see the court scene in front of him but at the same time he was having flashbacks to that day.

He wouldn't utter it aloud; but he was f*cking terrified right now. There were a lot of people in the building. His friends, his parents were on their way since they were supposed to pick him and Kirishima up afterwards to hang out, and Fat Gum was coming with Elf boy soon.

And there was Kirishima himself, who had already been through too much.

If this building went down… He wanted to be sure that he would be the only one to get hurt.

Backlash's lips started moving. Bakugou glanced to Kirishima to see what his reaction was, and if there was anything that suggested that they were giving up.

For a moment Kirishima was angry, then confused, and then his expression fell and there was a look of horror. Bakugou's brows furrowed together as Kirishima hardened his hand and punched dust, easily distracting Knife as he turned to help her and the redhead started running towards Bakugou.

What the f*ck. What were they doing?

He felt a sting against his arm and looked to see that Silver thread had disconnected himself from the strings, and had therefore started the process of blowing them both up.

Though- right as Kirishima got close, Silver Thread turned and grabbed onto the string.

Bakugou let out a scream as the whole string went off at once. Instead of causing an external explosion, his entire arms had a massive shock sent through them.

The sudden wave of pain was enough to nearly make him pass out. He stumbled back, unable to move his arms at all. Kirishima put his hands on his shoulders, trying to shout and talk to him, but it was worthless. Bakugou's breath was shaky, then the ground below him shook, and a large chunk of the wall slammed into his back, sending both him and Kirishima to the ground. He choked. He could barely keep his eyes open.

It hurt so bad. His arms hurt so bad. He wished they were gone. They were pulsing, stinging, any word that could describe what he felt wouldn't be enough.

He could see people running around them as he blinked slowly. He felt Kirishima's arms wrap around him.

His blinking slowed until eventually his eyes remained closed and he fell unconscious.

(Kirishima)  
(A few seconds before Bakugou Passed out)

"If you don't f*ck off and tell them what you a*sholes are really up to; I'm pulling these strings and your husband is dying with me. So I f*cking suggest you start talking." Bakugou ordered. Kirishima frowned, he wanted to get over to him, his red gaze lingered on the silver strings that were creeping up all the way to his shoulders, but if he moved, the villains would have an opening to escape. His attention flicked over to Backlash as the man began to speak.  
"You can't hear anything correct? Was somewhat pointless to ask the question. But regardless I'll answer, since they'll be here in just a moment anyway." He began. Kirishima's brows furrowed. They'll be here? Who?

"We're simply distracting you until they get here. Seems they've been after you for a while haven't they?" The man smirked and Kirishima's face fell. His breath grew shaky. He needed to get to Bakugou as fast as he could. He punched Dust in the face, knowing that Knife wouldn't go after him if he hurt her. In her distraction, it was easy to just punch her right in the nose.

He took off running and jumped over two rows of chairs before he watched Silver Thread pull away from Bakugou and from a few feet away he could see a vibration go through Bakugou's arms.

That wasn't the same thing that happened before. That wasn't an explosion…

Kirishima punched Silver thread with his hand hardened, then kicked his knee to send him to the ground before he put his hands on Bakugou's shoulders.

"Bakugou! What just happened- g*d, you can't hear me. Bakugou. F*ck. Let's get you somewhere-" Then the wall blew up and a large chunk of it slammed into them, sending them both of the ground.

He tried to keep a grip on Bakugou as villains rushed past them on the floor. When the wall had blown in, a blue wave of fire had followed after, torching the top of all the chairs and very quickly smoke started to fill the room.

A moment later a new face came into view, a smirk written across it.

"We're baaack." He grinned.

The League of Villains had gotten in contact with their villains. And Shigaraki was standing over him.

(Nobody)

Like a dream, everything started going so fast. A moment after the League arrived, Fat Gum arrived with Amajiki, calling in more backup as soon as he saw what was going on. Though before any of the other heroes could arrive, all the villains disappeared, it seemed that the illusionist had been the one to do it, with the help of Dust.

But everyone was safe and for the most part unharmed. They were at least all alive.

Accept for…

"Where's Kirishima…?" Kaminari asked as he looked around, blood dripping from his head.

"He was just there… with Bakugou.. They're gone." Mina spoke up as she started looking around, ducking to check if they had slipped under the seats of the court room.

"Kiri! Bakugou!" Sero called out. The Pro Heroes had gone to check the surrounding areas to see if they could find where they were or where they were going.

But there was no answer. The two boys were gone. And so were the villains.

(I'm pulling a Rick Riordan and this is how the book ends. 3)

(END)

(There will be a second book, it'll be called 'Until Then' and I'll probably be posting it onto this story so you guys don't have to go find it)


	26. Chapter 1 Book 2

Chapter 1 Book 2: Until Then

(Since I didn't want to spoil the manga for anyone who just watches the anime, I'll be using this plot up until the next season of the anime starts up. Then the story will follow the anime just as it used to. \o/)

He blinked his eyes open, a bright light over his head, he couldn't hear anything, everything was blurry. It was like a nightmare. If this was death, he wouldn't be surprised.

It was like it was when he'd first woken up in the hospital months this time it was obvious that it wasn't the hospital. He was strapped down and every once and a while he could see someone walk by out of the corner of his eye, but couldn't even see who it was clearly due to his vision.

He couldn't feel his arms. It was like they weren't even there. He could feel his breath quickening again, like it had at the hospital. He tried to move but the straps on his legs were too tight, and his entire body was too sore to even consider moving.

Where was Kirishima?

He opened his mouth to speak but a sting went through his body, there was some kind of electric thing over his mouth.

He clenched his jaw and looked around, trying to see if he could find a way to get out of where he was at.

Then the door opened and the crusty b*stard himself walked in. He reached and took the electric muzzle off of the blonde, smuggly smiling as he did. He set the muzzle down on a table on the other side of the room and turned back to the blonde and then started- no way. F*cking. The b*tch started signing.

'**I'm assuming you want to see your boyfriend?' **

His heart dropped. So they did have Kirishima. What if they had the other morons? He didn't even remember who all was there that day. He barely even remembered what happened. G*d. He didn't know what to do.

"You all better not have hurt him." He hissed out. Chapstick only grinned. He hated that. He wanted to f*cking strangle that man. If he could just f*cking get ahold of him.

That b*tch kept f*cking popping up everywhere and he was getting p*ssed off now.

His body still hurt too much to move though. But maybe the pain would be worth it. Maybe he could make a run for it once they took him to Kirishima, and he could get them both out of there.

Chapstick looked towards the door and waved someone in- oh g*d no. Knife.

The boy in front of him- looked to be only a little older than him. But that didn't matter, he unstrpped the blonde and dragged him off of the bed, letting him drop to the floor.

Bakugou let out a shout as his entire body cried out in pain. He panted for air and could barely lift himself off of the floor.

The soreness a*shole must have gotten handsy again.

Bakugou was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged to his feet and then shoved towards the door. Chapstick led the way down the hall. Though it took everything in the blonde to not collapse back to the ground and just- die. With how much pain he was in that was all he wanted to do. He wanted to escape it.

That wasn't very manly though was it? Or heroic? It was weak. And he wasn't weak. He was going to be the number one hero. And he was going to have Kirishima at his side to do that, so he had to get them out of here.

He limped along to follow Chapstick until they reached a room that was dark and dirty. There wasn't even any furniture in it. Just a blanket on the floor. And on that blanket…

Tears welled up in his eyes. "What the f*ck did you guys do…?" He choked out. His entire body seethed with rage, yet it was clouded over by a pain far worse than anything he was physically feeling right now.

His boyfriend was in front of him, barely recognizable. Bakugou stumbled forwards to be in front of Kirishima, placing his hands on the boy's face to try and wake him up. He was cold. He checked his pulse, it was barely even f*cking there.

He fell to sit next to the boy, holding him in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so f*cking sorry Kiri." He whispered to the boy as tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked back up to the doorway where Chapstick stood with Knife. "What the f*ck do you want? Tell me and I'll do it. You still want me to join your group of lame a*s losers? I'll do it if you let him go." He tried. He wasn't even trying to fake a strong voice right now. His entire body was broken, and Kirishima was covered in dried blood and dirt, he was freezing and his pulse was practically nonexistent. He would give up his own life to get him back to safety right now.

That was his f*cking best friend. The one that saved his hide more times than he could count. He f*cking loved this boy and here he was, almost dead.

And he hated himself for it.

If they hadn't been together, the villains wouldn't have done this to him. They would have left him alone. Because once again, it seemed to be him they were after.

'**You'll see.' **

Was all the a*shole said before he walked off, shutting and probably locking the door behind him. Kirishima shifted in his arms slightly, moving closer. If he was actually as cold as he felt then he didn't blame the boy for getting closer. He tried to wrap his arms around him more.

He was still wearing a suit jacket though. He took it off and wrapped it around Kirishima before moving to hold him again. He pressed his head up against the top of Kirishima's and closed his eyes.

How were they supposed to get out of this one? There was no All-Might to get them out this time. He didn't have Kirishima to come up with some brilliant plan to save him.

Of course there were other pro heroes aside from All-Might, but would that work? It seemed that every time they were in trouble for the past few months, the heroes got there just a few seconds too late.

They only arrived after Kiri and himself were on the edge of not being able to fight anymore. Which rightfully made him not hold very much trust in them.

"We're going to get you out of here soon ok? I promise." He mumbled under his breath to the sleeping boy before he closed his eyes. His body was too weak to try anything right now. They would both need rest in order to get out of here.

(Kirishima)

The redhead woke up with a gasp, quickly scrambling to look around the room, slowly easing as he realized there were no villains in the room. He turned to see Bakugou sitting against the wall next to him, fast asleep. He let out a small sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, tearing up.

It had been four days since the court case. Bakugou had been asleep since then, and everyday the Soreness guy had gone in and given him a 'massage', eventually saying 'if he dies from it, then he dies'. Which Shigaraki didn't like for some reason.

They wanted both of them alive, but he had no clue why yet.

They didn't talk to him about anything. Every day they would just come in, beat him until he was too weak to fight back, and then leave again. They brought in food once a day and that was about it. He imagined that wouldn't change for a while.

They wouldn't last another week here. Not if they continued doing the same thing every day.

He clung onto the blonde boy next to him before he reached up and brushed his thumb over the boy's cheek.

"Bakugou.." He whispered. The boy made no movement. Right. He couldn't hear. Instead he gently shook him, trying to get him to at least begin to stir. He needed to talk to him, he needed to tell him what he knew so far.

He looked around the room again. So far, his plan had been to break out using his quirk. If he could just build up his strength a little bit, he might be able to break through one of the walls to get them out, the problem was, figuring out which one led out, or if any of them did and they needed to go through a different room.

The shark boy turned back to the blonde one as he finally stirred. "F*ckkk." He groaned out quietly. Kirishima watched the disappointment flood into his eyes when he remembered where they were.

He gently took the other boy's hand and held onto it tightly.

"G*d my arms hurt. Are you ok?" Bakugou questioned as his eyes searched Kirishima for any new or obvious injuries. Kirishima nodded and let go of the other's hand to sign.

'**Weak, and kind of sore but I'm ok.' **

Bakugou nodded. "How long has it been?" He muttered, his eyes moving back and forth between the door and Kirishima.

'**Five days'**

He answered. Bakugou hissed under his breath and shifted a bit, grimacing as he did. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain. Kirishima sighed and looked at the door for a moment.

'**Do you remember anything?' **

Bakugou shook his head. "No. I remember the court case, and then I'm assuming something went wrong and then the f*cking crusty b*stard's got us now? And obviously the heroes don't know where we are? After five days?" He offered. Kirishima nodded again. It sucked. As he had thought earlier; they wouldn't last another week here. They needed to get out before then. So that's all the time that the heroes had before it would be too late.

If Bakugou and Kirishima couldn't find a way to get out on their own.

"So then what's the plan, what do you know so far that might help. Apparently I've been f*cking asleep for five days, please f*cking tell me you know something." He sank a bit, again trying to get comfortable.

'**No… I don't really have much information. I just know they seem to want us alive. Now that you're awake they might finally tell us what they want.' **

"F*cking b*stards. I f*cking told them that if they wanted was for me to join them then I would if they let you go. The had full chance to tell me the sh*t they wanted right then. Cause that b*stard showed me he could sign. He knows I'm deaf." The other explained. Kirishima frowned deeply.

'**Don't offer up your life in place of mine like that.' **

Bakugou eyed him for a moment, scoffing a bit. "I don't give a f*ck what happens to me at this point, Kiri. The f*cking dumba*s world seems to have it out for me. So now all I want is to make sure that you succeed and get out of here. You can start a hero agency with the morons, and it'll be ten times better than whatever sh*tty Deku can come up with." He smirked slightly and looked up at the ceiling of the room, as though imagining it, though Kirishima didn't seem very pleased with it at all. He grabbed Bakugou's jaw and had the boy look back at him frustratedly.

'**We're going to get out of here, and we're going to do it together. We made a deal. You said we were going to start a hero agency together. So that's what we're going to do. And don't talk like that anymore. I love you because you are strong, stubborn, and you don't give up. So stop giving up.' **

Bakugou stared at him silently for a moment, his lips tugging up into a small flustered grin as he grabbed the others shirt and pulled him in to kiss him.

"It's f*cking nice when you get ticked off." The boy muttered against his lips. "Fine then, we'll get out of here together. But if it comes down to you or me, you're the one going, deal?" He said, though it wasn't something Kirishima could very much say no to.

"As long as you try to get out of here with me, deal." He mumbled aloud, gently kissing him one more time before he heard the door click open behind them.

"Ah you're both awake now. Good. Then Bakugou can come with us today, right Kirishima?" Knife spoke. Since they had gotten there, Knife seemed to be the one they saw the most. It was like he was their new play toy that they were testing out. He was the best for torture obviously as well.

His quirk was heating and manipulating metal, something that really would have made a useful job, but had turned into something dark.

Kirishima had grown quite aware of what his quirk was over the last few days…

"Right.." Kirishima said quietly. Slowly getting up to his feet and offering his hand to Bakugou to help him up.

'**We have to go.'**

He signed quickly to him. The blonde clenched his jaw as he took the redhead's hand and pulled himself to his feet. He could feel Bakugou's hand shaking just with that. Both of them were already in a lot of pain and they were about to go feel ten times more.

'**Where are we going?' **

Bakugou signed to him as they moved to follow Knife through the halls.

'**The torture room. It's where they've been taking me for the past five days to keep me from building up strength.' **

He explained quickly, Bakugou paused in his step for a moment before continuing. "You two better not be talking to each other and trying to find a way out." Knife spoke harshly as he glanced over his shoulder with a frown. Kirishima had to hold Bakugou back from throwing himself at the man.

"We're not. He can't hear. I was explaining where we were going." Kirishima tried to explain, anything to keep from getting punished more.

It was the least manly he had been in a long while, but he was scared. Terrified actually. They were just two teenage boys, both of them starving and in more pain then they could describe.

"Whatever. You already know how this goes." Knife motioned for them to walk past him into the room.

Kirishima took a deep breath and hardened his skin, stepping into the room.


	27. Chapter 2 Book 2

Chapter 2 Book 2: Until Then

(Bakugou)

Three hours. It had been three f*cking hours of both of them just getting repeatedly beat up. It was like they were training almost, but they didn't stop when it seemed like it was being taken too far.

They were training dummies to the villains at this point. At first it had just been Knife, fighting without even using his quirk, then it had been the crazy Deku-obsessed chick, eventually even Silver thread had come in just to watch.

Bakugou was already barely able to stand when he entered the room, so Kirishima did most of the fighting. He seemed to be allowed to use his quirk, because he spent half of his time hardened.

It was no wonder he was weak if he had spent the past five days here, doing this constantly.

Bakugou shot himself back up to fight again, since Kirishima seemed to be wearing down a little bit more. His arms stung, but he still shot an explosion at the man, ducking to dodge a counter swing.

He hissed, trying to come up with what to do on the spot that would keep him away from Kirishima for at least a little while. He figured he would have to do a series of small annoying things to piss the man off to make him the new target.

He glanced at Kirishima, who had quickly leaned back against the wall, panting.

That made the pain fade away a little bit. He needed to take care of Kirishima, no matter how much pain his own body was in.

He dodged another attack and countered by slamming his elbow into Knife's back. The other man grunted and hissed, quickly heating the metal on the palm of his glove, and grabbing Bakugou's arm, rotating it to be pinned behind his back and causing the blonde to scream out in pain. His f*cking arms. G*d his arms hurt so bad. He was pinned down to the ground only a moment later.

Knife backed off and walked to stand on the other side of the room, taking his battle gloves off. Kirishima knelt in front of him and helped him to his feet. The boys examined each other, making sure the other was ok.

'**He said it's time to go. But we need to get out of here. It's time to run. I'll signal when I'm ready.'**

Kirishima quickly signed to him. Bakugou nodded a bit and walked with him, taking the shark boy's hand and holding as tight as he could muster. They were going to get out. He was going to make sure of it. Even if he had to pull a f*cking Deku and break every f*cking bone in his body to do it.

They moved out of the training room and into the hallway again. This hallway had to lead to a way out. Or somewhere that would at least help them in some way. A window. A door with a lock that could hold the villains off for even a few minutes to give them a chance to do _something, anything. _

He felt Kirishima swing their hands back and forth and then quicken his pace, he took that as the signal. He gently let go of the boy's hand for a moment as the redhead turned Knife around and pinned him against the wall, Bakugou quickly helped him by pressing his own hand against the Villain's face and sending the largest explosion he could into him, easily knocking him out. He grabbed Kirishima's hand again and ran with him down the hall, going into what was probably supposed to be used for a living room.

The blood obsessed chick was sitting on top of a chair- not even on the actual sitting part. He quickly moved to attack her before she did anything. He took her throat in his hand and sent an explosion through it. G*d his arm burned like sh*t.

He returned to Kirishima and looked around. There was a window on the far wall. If they could just get there. If they could- Kirishima was ripped away from him. He whipped around to see the Crusty A*s B*tch behind him. F*ck.

He had four fingers against Kirishima's throat. "No no- I can't hear. Whatever you're saying, whatever you want, I'll do it I just can't hear you don't- please don't-" He spoke in a rush as the man grinned and threatened to kill the one f*cking being that didn't make him feel like a piece of sh*t.

Chapstick shoved Kirishima towards the blonde, who quickly wrapped his arms around him and held him, breath shaky. "F*ck I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered in a rush. Kirishima pressed his face against the side of Bakugou's and sighed against it. They were shoved to walk forward back towards their room. A Villain- the f*cked up skin one, forced him to get down on his knees in a corner of the room, while they forced Kirishima down on the other side, Silver Thread with him.

They were talking to him. They were questioning. The blonde felt his breath quicken again. He hated not being able to hear. He f*cking hated not being able to hear. What were they doing to him!?

He didn't dare struggle against McBurnt, but he was once again, f*cking terrified.

Then Silver Thread put his hands on Kirishima's shoulders and started to wrap his arms and chest up with the threads.

That's when Bakugou started to f*cking struggle against McBurnt. They were going to do the same thing they did to his arms to Kirishima.

No. G*d no. He needed to be stronger! Why couldn't he break free!? He was so f*cking weak. He felt tears well up in his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

Knife stepped into the room and said something, a fresh scar across his face, he glared pointedly at Bakugou but moved over to Kirishima as well, putting out a knife and using his quirk to heat it up.

"Stop! You f*cking bastards let him go!" Bakugou screamed at them, jolting forwards, trying to get out of McBurnt's grasp one more time.

The threads were all the way down to Kirishima's waist. He was too injured already. He wouldn't survive that blast. There was no way. Please.

If there was a g*d out there he would give f*cking anything to save him right now. He would stop cursing. He would be nice to Deku. He would do anything.

He got one arm free but it was instantly snatched back up. Backlash joined in and grabbed him to hold him back. He started forming explosions in his hand, he would literally give anything for his arms to just fall off so he could get to the other side of the room.

Then Silver Thread disconnected from the strings, and Knife stabbed two knives into Kirishima's sides, just below his ribs. They all quickly backed away from him.

Kirishima met eyes with him, a look just as terrified as his own. He gave a weak smile and mouthed a simple 'I love you'.

Bakugou had never fought with more strength in his entire life.

F*CK WHY WAS HE SO WEAK. HE COULDN'T EVEN SAVE ONE PERSON.

NO.

NOT KIRISHIMA.  
F*CK.

When the threads stopped and a jolt was sent through Kirishima's skin, it was visible.

And the boy screamed so loud that Bakugou could _hear _it. He could hear it.

He could f*cking hear it.

He broke out of the grip of the villains and flung himself over to Kirishima, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into the corner, where he at least could know there wasn't anyone behind him.

"We're just f*cking kids! You slimy b*stards! We're children! Let us go. Please. I'll give you my quirk if that's what you want, my body, for one of this dumba*s nomuu things. Anything. I'll trick All Might into your hands. I'll do anything if you'll just let me take him to a hospital. Please. Please." He pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks as he ran his thumbs over Kirishima's face, the boy was unconscious. His pulse was nonexistent. He needed a hospital. He needed to get out of here. He needed it right f*cking now.

The villains talked amongst each other for a moment and then left without explaining any of it to him. They weren't going to let them go anytime soon then he took it.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. He was broken at this point, his body, pain coursed through it with every movement. He's lost his hearing and his glasses were long gone so he could barely see. He couldn't even pretend to act tough and powerful. He couldn't. "I love you too. Please stay alive so I can tell you while you're awake. Please live. I need you. I f*cking need you and you don't get permission to f*cking leave me alone." He cried, holding the boy. He checked his pulse every minute or so just to be sure. He laid his head against the boy, praying silently to whatever the f*ck was out there.

There had been a window. But how the f*ck would he get both of them to the window before they got caught. He'd have to carry Kirishima, and his arms were already too injured to carry anything, much less actually open a window or fight anyone off.

The doorknob melted off of the door, turning into… acid.

No f*cking way.

The door slid open and he swore to f*cking g*d.

He had never loved his morons more.


	28. Chapter 3 Book 2

They had managed to get out that window. They had just sent in Pikachu and Pinky for the 'recovery' mission, everyone was outside for backup in case anything happened.

"You guys are f*cking insane. We need to get to a hospital. Kirishima can't... " He looked at the boy on Pikachu's back.

'**What'd they do?'**

Pinky signed to him. He shook his head. "No time for that right now. We just need to get away from here as quickly as possible." He placed a hand on Tape's shoulder for a guide. "I can't see very well right now.." He explained.

Tape nodded and started to lead the way, getting out of the sight of the villains base as soon as they could.

It looked like the 'rescue' team was made up of Pinky, Pikachu, Tape, f*cking Deku, the Bird and Half n Half. Which was a decent enough group of people. It was the middle of the night so the Bird could lose his sh*t on the villains and they would hopefully be fine.

He sat on a hospital bed, explaining everything he knew to the police as nurses looked at his arms and stuck an IV in one of them. They wrote things down and showed it to him in order to communicate with him.

He could still hear Kirishima screaming in the back of his mind. On a constant loop, a reminder that there was nothing he could do.

"And when Kirishima- the other boy that came in with me gets out of surgery let me know." He requested after he was finished with his questioning and basic patching up. The nurse hesitantly nodded and left without anything else, leaving him to sit in there alone.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that the 'rescue' team came in, offering him his phone so he could text them.

'_1-A GC: How are you feeling dude? ~Pikachu' _

Bakugou glared directly at the electric boy in front of him with a hiss. "What the f*ck do you expect me to be? You expect me to just say 'oh I'm a bit sore but otherwise I'm great!' Kirishima is in f*cking surgery right now. It's been six days. Six days of torture. They beat him, every day. And I couldn't do a g*dd*mn thing about it. So yeah I'm the best f*cking guy in the world right now. I'm so happy I could run around in rainbow lala land singing nursery rhymes to a baby unicorn." His tone dripped with sarcasm. That definitely made the mood in the room all light and airy. He could _feel _the happiness radiating off of everyone.

Again.

Sarcasm.

'_1-A GC: We sent the heroes in after we got out, so they should be taken care of. ~Bird' _

'_1-A GC: And right before we found where you guys were… there was a scream.. Was that?~Pinky' _

"Kirishima." Bakugou answered quietly, looking over to the window and closing his eyes. He could clearly see it. He could hear it. His entire heart ached every time he closed his eyes and it was f*cking hell itself. "It was Kirishima…" He looked back down to his phone.

'_1-A GC: What happened to you guys in there?~Tape' _

He glanced up and watched as Pikachu and Pinky scolded him for asking such a question. He waved it off.

"I was out cold for five of the six days. According to Kiri, he was practically forced to train with them every day, until he reached a breaking point. Not just one of them at a time, they would all fight him, using him as some sort of punching bag. Once he was broken for the day they would toss him back into his room. Then when I woke up they threw me in there with him. They did the same sparring thing again with both of us, and afterwards we tried to get out… and he must have told them it was all his idea or something. Because they decided to punish him. And that's what they did." He explained, after that he fell silent and watched them text in the groupchat. He didn't care about anything they were saying.

He didn't care about anything. He just wanted for someone to come tell him that Kirishima was ok.

(Kirishima)

G*d the bright lights above him were really harsh. He turned his head as he blinked his eyes open, letting them slowly adjust before he ever considered looking around the room. He groaned quietly. His entire body hurt. He couldn't move at all, he felt heavy and weak.

Then the realization hit him. He was in the hospital. He wasn't in the villains base anymore. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Thank g*d. His breath shook as he struggled to not cry. Holy sh*t. They got out.

They.

Where was Bakugou. He tried to force himself to sit up to look around the room but he couldn't. G*d everything hurt so much. He clenched his jaw and moved his hand to the side of the bed, hitting the button that made his bed sit up for him. He winced but it was worth it.

Bakugou was on the other side of the room, back to him. He was getting water. But he was alive. That was what mattered. He hadn't sacrificed himself to the villains like he had wanted to. He was ok. He let out a small sigh of relief.

When the blonde turned around he nearly dropped his glass. Kirishima smiled as best he could at him. He couldn't raise his hands to sign to him but he didn't think he needed to. Bakugou had to have been thinking the same thing as him; we lived.

Bakugou moved over to the bed and sat down, carefully taking his hand. He didn't even open his mouth to say anything, he just held his hand for a long while.

When he did move though, he moved to kiss the redhead.

And g*d was that the best kiss they'd ever had. G*d he loved Bakugou so much.

They rested their foreheads together for a long moment before Bakugou finally spoke.

"We've gotta stop doing this whole getting hurt thing. We end up in the hospital far more than we should. Maybe chill for a while?" He offered with a slight grin. Kirishima nodded a bit, smiling back at him. "Is it ok if I let the others in here? The morons are all worried f*cking sick about you." Kirishima nodded again and pecked the blonde's lips one more time before he pulled away to go find the others and bring them in.

"Kiri!" Mina called as she quickly came over and examined him. "I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered as the others followed in behind her. Todoroki and Midoriya were there too!?

"Thanks Mina, what happened?" He questioned. Bakugou sat back down on the bed with him, careful not to touch him too much, both of them knew exactly how much pain he was in right now.

"After the court case we started looking for you instantly. The Pros actually let all of us help in the search since we have our licenses- and we kind of threatened to look for you guys with or without their consent. We found your general location yesterday when we saw Dabi around the area, and then we found your exact location after you shouted. From there we just brought you here and alerted the pros of the villain's location. I think they fought with them, but in the end the villains escaped again, the Illusionists quirk seems to be the most powerful out of all of them." Midoriya explained to him. He nodded slowly. At least he had somewhat helped in a way.

"So what are we going to do then? Because they're just going to come back again and take Bakugou. Maybe even more than him." Kirishima spoke, glancing at the blonde next to him, who was sitting with his eyes closed, gripping onto Kirishima's hand. Naturally he was unaware of everything they were saying.

"Why just Bakugou?" Todoroki questioned, leaving off of the wall and crossing his arms.

"I didn't tell him, so nobody mentions this to him. But they had us there because they wanted our quirks. They were waiting for some doctor dude to get there so they could take them and use them for whatever their plans are. They want his more than they want mine. They already have quirks similar to mine, so they don't really need it." He told them, glancing at Bakugou as the boy ran his thumb over Kirishima's knuckles silently.

"I'll text him and fill him in a bit. But I won't tell him that part." Sero took out his phone and started typing to Bakugou.

"So it's probably not a good idea to go off of school grounds at all…" Kaminari mumbled. The others nodded.

"I think if we just stay on school grounds we'll be fine, but if they're smart, they'll find things that aren't on school property to lure us out. If they really want it that bad." Mina motioned her hands as she leaned against the end table by the bed.

"Like our families…" Kirishima whispered. Mina nodded.

"So we need to talk to Aizawa and see if we can get everyone's families to a safe place?" Kaminari confusedly motioned. They wouldn't be able to bring everyone to the dorms, there wouldn't be enough space for everyone.

"We can try. If we can get the girls to have a sleepover, and get all the girls in at least two rooms, then at least most of the girls rooms would be available. And our group at least can all stay in Bakugou's room, it's really clean in there and stuff. Midoriya's group can stay in his room, and Mineta can sleep in hell." Mina chuckled a bit, Kirishima and the others of the 'Bakusquad' following soon after.

"That would work better I suppose then. That'll leave enough rooms open for at least a few families that would most certainly be targeted to get in and be safe." Todoroki motioned as he once again leaned against the wall and started thinking.

"Yeah well what about all the f*ckers that have siblings? We can't fit everyone in, and since when has the b*tch-a*s league of villains ever done anything smart? If we can somehow manage to get everyone in than great, but until then, we just need to talk to the f*cking teachers and stop and think." Bakugou spoke up, looking up from his phone.

"I suppose he's right then. The best action to take next is to talk to Aizawa. He should be on his way here after trying to track the villains anyways." Midoriya said with a nod.

"In that case we'll go wait for him in the waiting room, they told us we shouldn't be in here with you for too long and should let you rest. I'm glad you're ok." Todoroki nodded and stepped out of the room to go wait. Midoriya nodded and followed him out of the room, followed by Tokoyami, leaving the Bakusquad alone in the room.

"Dude this is like your fifth time in the hospital in half a year. You gotta chill at least a bit." Kaminari said seriously, frowning and stepping over to the edge of the bed to be by Mina.

"Yeah… I've been here a lot, but when all this is over I'll be stronger right? Pretty sure that's how it works…" The redhead mumbled off towards the end, rubbing the back of his neck. Bakugou set his phone down as Sero stopped translating.

"I guess… Just kinda calm down a little bit dude. It's scary, seeing you all beaten up like this, you just had surgery." Sero ran his fingers over his own arm, where he had his own surgery on his arms. Kirishima sighed a small bit, he could feel it, amongst the other areas of stinging pain, there were a few select areas that just felt like hell.

Bakugou stood up, letting go of Kirishima's hand and stepping out of the room before the redhead could reply to what had been said.

"Where is-"

"-I'll go with him." Mina interrupted Kam, quickly moving to follow the blonde out of the room and leaving everyone else to talk to each other.

(Mina) ((Oh lookie I'm doing something new -))

The girl had trailed a little bit behind him as the blonde asked a nurse for something. She had started to guide him off somewhere that eventually Mina lost them.

She furrowed her brows together as she stepped along the hallways, glancing into rooms, trying to find where they had disappeared off to.

Her gaze snapped to the slightly ajar closet door to her right as there was a crashing noise from inside. She pushed the door open to find Bakugou with a doctor pinned to the wall.

"Bakugou!" She called, quickly stepping forward to grab him and pull him off of the doctor. "I'm so sorry. Please don't tell anyone." She pleaded under her breath as they quickly got out of the room. "What the f*ck Bakugou!?" She questioned once the doctor was gone.

He tried to fight against her, to get out of her grasp, but he was still far too weak for that. She pinned him against the wall and stared at him confusedly, watching as he teared up, refusing to look at her.

"Bakugou…?" She whispered. The boy clenched his jaw, still refusing to look at her.

She had never seen him this weak before. He was always the strong, stubborn guy. He was an arrogant a*shole that hated everyone and everything.

Until they started hanging out with him more. He started opening up to them and being happy.

Or so they thought. They all thought it was good for him. They all thought he was amazing, and he was so much nicer to be around now.

Was that a mistake? Was it a mistake to introduce him to new emotions like that?

She let out a shaky breath. He was hurting. He was probably scared. He had grown to care about people and now he was scared for them.

She surged forwards and hugged him tightly. He didn't hug her back or pull away, he just stood there silently, giving the smallest sniffle.

"Watch the g*dd*mn horns Pinky." He mumbled after a long while. She chuckled a bit and pulled back, wiping the forming tears from her eyes before they could spill over.

She took a moment before waving to get his full attention.

'**You wanna explain what that was?'**

He grunted and shook his head heavily. "It was nothing. And you don't need to f*cking tell a single d*mn soul about it." He wiped his eyes and tried to walk past her but she placed a hand on his chest and stopped him, using her foot to gently kick the door shut.

'**If that doctor spouts to anyone you could have your license taken away, and you know that. You were willing to risk that. So it wasn't nothing.'**

She signed when she was sure he wouldn't make a run for it. He glared at her for a moment before he stepped back and leaned against the wall. Once again, his eyes drifted to not make contact with her anymore.

"I can't hear anything. I'm not supposed to be able to hear anything. Yet Kirishima screamed so f*cking loud that I could hear it. And maybe that wouldn't have happened if I had been able to hear in the first place. I need those f*cking hearing aids. I can't be a hero without them. I can't even be a good boyfriend. I hate f*cking getting like this. You know how often I'm just sitting and talking to people now? I wish none of this had ever happened! I want to go back to how it used to be d*mmit!" He shouted at her. She frowned.

'**So how it was before you started considering us your friends instead of extras?' **

She signed slowly, taking a step back and placing a hand on the door.

"Not like that Pinky. I just f*cking hate feeling-" She cut him off by opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. "Pinky!" He called, following her out.

If he wanted to go back to how it used to be, if he was so much happier back then, then he could go back to being a friendless, lonely a*shole. "Mina!" She paused at that. He'd called her by her name.

'**Bakugou you need to figure out what the f*ck you want. Cause I know having emotions sucks but grow up. Think about what you're doing instead of lashing out in pure rage.' **

"Mina." He started sternly. "F*ck. Don't f*cking tell another soul about any of this alright?" His tone grew harsh. She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged with a gentle nod, urging him to continue. "There's a lot of emotions I haven't felt before…" His voice grew quiet. Dangerously quiet for someone like him. Probably because he couldn't hear himself and didn't know exactly how quiet he'd gotten.

She raised a brow. Oh f*ck he was going soft on her.

"I have never felt… comfortable around people. Ah… I haven't felt… happy around people that aren't my family. I rarely ever feel fear, or worry. I don't usually feel pain- like mental pain. I didn't talk for long periods of time calmly. I didn't get jealous, I didn't used to think about other people's feelings, or the consequences behind my words and actions. Don't get me wrong I treat everyone outside of our group the exact same as I always have. But you morons… I worry, I get scared, I think about you guys more than I want to. I don't get enough studying or training anymore. And Kirishima. F*ck Kirishima dude." The boy in front of her huffed and motioned. "I love him too much."  
She grinned and flicked his forehead to get his attention back on her rather than his little dream world.

'**Love?'**

She signed teasingly. He flipped her off. "No sh*t. Don't tell the other morons." He huffed. He looked past her towards something. She looked over her shoulder to see Midoriya and the others talking to Aizawa and All-Might down the hall.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and motioned it to him so he would know she intended to translate for him. He nodded and walked with her down the hall towards where they stood.

"-good his surgery went well." They caught the end of what All-Might said.

'**And how are you?' **

Aizawa signed to Bakugou. Both of them were kind of surprised at it. They knew most of the class had taken the time to learn how to sign but she hadn't realized the teachers had started learning too.

"I'm nowhere near as beat up as Sh*tty Hair is.. So I'm fine. It was mainly my arms that got f*cked." He grunted quietly.

'**So you're cleared to go home already or do they want you to stay for questioning?' **

"Stay,they want to make sure the injuries I do have don't get infected, keep working on my ears, and they do want the police to come in and question." He explained. They nodded.

'**Alright. Your parents are here to see you. I think they went to Kirishima's room.' **

Bakugou nodded and turned to walk back to Kirishima's room, where Kam and Sero remained probably. He motioned his phone to Mina so she would continue texting him the conversation. She nodded.

"Did they mention to you guys what the idea was? For our parents?" Mina spoke up after their parents were mentioned.

Todoroki nodded. "We briefly mentioned it before they asked about Kirishima's surgery." He answered.

"You all are good and right to worry for your families, and perhaps it would be good to have them stay on property where we can ensure that they're safe." Aizawa began. "But we don't have the space for everyone's entire family to stay on the property-"  
Mina cut him off and explained what they had discussed back with Kirishima, about how they had decided that they could all share rooms with each other to make space. "And it'd just have to be 1-A's families right? They never target any other class. And maybe it can just be specific families. Like nobody has to tell Mineta at all." She offered, doing her best to convince him.

"... I'll consider it.." Aizawa spoke under his breath.

"Also, All-Might, how did the search for the villains go?" Midoriya asked. Both Aizawa and All-Might frowned.

"Endeavor is still after them, but there's been no sight of them. Whatever power that illusionist holds is seemingly too strong…-" He continued to talk but at some point Mina zoned out of it, it was a lot of hero details that Todoroki and Midoriya were more interested in. She of course wanted to find the villains and all, her mind had drifted onto other things.

Her eyes followed a woman as she walked past, her face lighting up in a bright smile as she followed the woman into Kirishima's room.

"Sura!" Kirishima called. It was their favorite nurse.

"Hello!" She greeted them all brightly, hugging Mina, Sero and Kaminari before she looked over to Kirishima and Bakugou.

She gave Kirishima a kiss on the cheek due to obvious reasons of: it would hurt to hug him. When she got to Bakugou she grinned and hugged him tightly. And he actually hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're safe." He had told her. Everyone kind of just stared at him. It was so… weird for him to be so nice. Just a moment ago with the teachers he had been his usual harsh and grumpy self.

The group continued on to talk about everything, eventually leading into random joking around like they used to.

It was really nice. For everyone to be so happy. For everyone to be together, and alive.

She loved this group.


	29. Chapter 4 Book 2

(Back to my bb boi Bakugou ;-;) (I'm also about to give you a really soft sweet chapter to make up for all of that^- I also decided that as their form of 'quarantine', they get to be trapped with their families in the dorms, oh and it also gets spicy on multiple occasions)

Bakugou hung Kirishima's bag on his shoulder, grabbing his phone with his other hand. It had been four days since Kirishima had his surgery, and since it wasn't too bad of a surgery, they were sending them back home- or to the dorms since they couldn't go back home. It wasn't safe.

The teachers had agreed to allow the students' families to stay in the dorms, so when they got there, their families would all be there to greet them. Hopefully that'd make it feel a little bit more like home.

Both boys were going to be sore for a while. And Kirishima had to change his bandages at _least _twice a day, and had to be really careful when he showered.

Bakugou was supposed to keep an eye on him and they were both ordered to remind each other to take care of themselves. Bakugou had to make sure his ear infection didn't flare up or come back, so he had to take care of them. He had to drink a lot of water to try and drain out whatever chemical was in his arms. Kirishima had to do the same.

Whatever explosion thing Silver Thread had done to them, it had some really bad chemical that was taking a hella f*cking long time to get out of their systems.

It made them both feel queasy from time to time, but otherwise it had no obvious effects. The only reason they knew about it was because of Kirishima's surgery when they'd found it in his blood and tested Bakugou to see if he had the same thing.

On top of all of that, neither of them had spoken of the fact that they'd said the L word to each other back in that hell.

Of course not. That was… a really big thing. He wasn't a gushy or sweet guy, so how the f*ck was he supposed to love that moron with sharp teeth?

He looked over to the redhead as he took his medicine and then finished packing up, looking over to him and grinning. His heart skipped a beat.

F*ck that sh*t.

Bullsh*t.

Sh*t.

"Ready to go?" Oh f*ck he felt his voice crack. Piece of sh*t voice box better start f*cking working before it tattled on him. How dare it reveal that he was flustered?

He cleared his throat as Kirishima nodded. "Good. Keep up." He grunted and moved to walk out of the room.

That a*shole took his hand. Little b*tch.

He glanced down at their hands and sighed, swinging them back and forth a little bit, looking over at his redhead as he chuckled, a small, happy smirk moving over his own lips.

They went to sign out but Kirishima started talking to the guy behind the desk about something, before the guy took the phone and started talking to someone.

"What's up..?" Bakugou asked quietly. Kirishima motioned to his ears with his free hand. "Do your ears hurt?" He questioned worriedly, brows furrowing together. Kirishima shook his head and motioned to Bakugou's ears. "The f*ck."

Kirishima mouthed 'hearing aids' with a raised brow.

"Oh. Sh*t, are they here now?" He questioned, looking to the nurse. They nodded with a small smile as they looked over to the doctor. Pinlet. The doctor he'd been with the day in the closet.

He wrote stuff on his clipboard before he handed it to Bakugou.

'_Sorry I didn't get to give this earlier, or even let you know we had it. I had a few emergency surgeries overnight, and I had to talk to the other doctors about your favorite nurse. If you'll sign the papers then we can give you your new hearing aids.' _

Bakugou grinned and flipped through the pages, looking for places he needed to sign at. It seemed his parents had already signed everything when they had been there. He took the pen from Pinlet and wrote his name in several areas before he handed it back to the doctor, who was talking to Kirishima about something.

The doctor smiled brightly at him and handed him a small box. Both boys gave him a small bow before he looked up, seemingly being called away again. He gave them both a wave and a bow in return before he walked off.

Kirishima tapped his jaw to get his attention. F*ck he loved it when he did that and he was already over the moon happy right now as it was. He looked at the boy with a grin, both of their smiles fading as they made eye contact.

Bakugou quickly leaned forward and pecked the other boy's lips. Both of them flared up a gentle red.

"Aight let's go. Can't be doing that sh*t here. I'll put these in when we get home- I don't want to deal with the car sounds.." He mumbled off towards the end but still took Kirishima's hand back and started moving towards the exit.

"Wait why did you want my attention in the first place?" He questioned, realizing they'd gotten distracted.

Kirishima dug his phone out of his pocket and motioned it. Bakugou shifted the bag on his shoulder so he could get to his phone without letting go of Kirishima's hand, continuing to walk, because they could walk and talk at the same time just fine.

'_Pinlet asked me to tell you that you need to not wear those too often. They should be the proper size, but your ears still need to adjust and heal up the rest of the way from your infection. Pretty much just be careful and let him know- or me know if anything happens ok?~Kiri' _

"My g*d you'd think I'd get used to these. What the f*ck Kiri." He read over it with a puff of air as they walked out of the hospital. "Of course this time if that sh*t happens I'll let someone know." He grunted as he leaned back against the building. They had to wait for Aizawa to come pick them up. They weren't supposed to go anywhere without a hero or police escort as of right now. For obvious reasons.

Kirishima squeezed his hand and he squeezed right back before lifting the other boy's hand up, pressing his lips to it for a moment before letting it dangle back down and looking at his phone.

"Kirishima." He started simply, without even looking up from his phone. He waited a moment to ensure that he had the other boy's attention before he continued. "Since we still haven't done that date thing we had intended to do before all this bullsh*t; lets watch a movie tonight. We can use a laptop and watch it in my room because yours needs to be f*cking cleaned. Which we'll do tomorrow because you're going to have people staying in your room." He said, looking up. "That's good?" He questioned. Kirishima nodded eagerly. "Good."

They got into the car the moment it pulled up, Kirishima started talking with the teacher right away, he supposed he was asking about how it was with people's families being there.

Either way the car ride was pretty quiet… obviously…

As they pulled up to the dorms Bakugou put his hearing aids in, though he left them turned down for now. This pair wasn't as cool as his last ones. His last set had been designed to look like his gauntlets, while these were just normal black ones. It was kind of boring but he didn't exactly care that much.

He grabbed his own and Kirishima's things, moving to carry them into the building. Kirishima wasn't supposed to carry anything yet. Technically neither of them were. But there was no way in hell he was letting Aizawa carry everything for them like they were some weaklings.

The moment they opened the door they were met with not only their class, but most of their families as well. There were young kids running around, the moms were all gathered up and discussing things, some of their teachers were even there.

He frowned. F*ck. His dorm had turned into the new hangout for far too many people. Oh g*d his parents were there too and they'd already spotted them and come over. He grunted and stood behind his extrovert shield.

Kirishima gladly spoke to everyone, he almost seemed excited about it. He huffed. He still didn't like people at all. They didn't help him before a hero, they didn't improve his relationship at all. They were just there to provide some kind of emotion.

And he didn't care about that. He didn't need friends, or enemies. He needed training, and school. F*ck everything else.

Once Kirishima realized he didn't want to be there, he excused them from the conversation and took him upstairs to their rooms. They moved towards his, naturally going past Kirishima's on the way. They both stared at his door for a moment.

F*ck.

"Oh sh*t." Bakugou huffed, nearly chuckling. "Of course they put my parents in your room. The room f*cking right next to mine. These walls are thin as f*ck." Bakugou huffed as he turned his hearing aids up.

G*d he hadn't heard anything in a really long time. He opened his bedroom door and tossed Kirishima's stuff onto his bed. There were bags of stuff across the room already, and the room was a mess. He hissed quietly.

Tape and Pikachu's stuff probably. They both sacrificed their rooms for families. Pinky was probably somewhere with all the other girls, he was pretty sure they had all cramped themselves into one room. He could only imagine how many times the f*cking Grape had tried to break in there.

There was makeup in the room though, so if the girls room was too cramped, he figured Pinky would probably sneak in there and just sleep with all of them.

He didn't particularly care about that. He had Kirishima, and girls weren't exactly his type obviously. He respected them, sure. Floaty Chick was strong, and she was smart. Pinky could be powerful in her own way. Headphones wasn't too terribly annoying, though her quirk had no effect on him anymore. It was just painful.

The rest of them he could barely even remember their quirks or their faces so they didn't even matter to him.

"So-" Kirishima started but Bakugou quickly turned around and stopped him from talking. The redhead furrowed his brows confusedly.

"I haven't heard your voice in a long time… I wasn't ready.." He spoke quietly. He let go of the other boy and cleared his throat, looking back at the stuff he was unpacking.

He felt his phone vibrate.

'_Is there something specific you wanted me to say - or just because of something else? ~Kiri' _

Bakugou read over it a few times. Well. Of course there was something he wanted the other boy to say. But he wouldn't ask him to say it. That'd be weird.

But that wasn't the reason.

The last time he'd heard Kirishima's voice it had been him screaming. But the last time he'd heard him talk was when he'd called him Katsuki.

One of the happiest moments of his life right next to one of the worst. A part of him wanted to just leave the hearing aids off.

"Nothing. Continue on with what you were going to say." He finally said after a long while, getting their clothes out of the bag and folding them neatly. Kirishima was the one that had packed the bag so of course everything was just shoved in there. Shame.

"Well, I was going to say that since your parents are next door, and since Kam and Sero are staying in here, maybe we should watch a movie somewhere else? Or use headphones?" Sharky offered.

"I have a pair of earbuds in there. We can use those. I can tell Pikachu and Tape to f*ck off for a few hours though." He motioned to his nightstand. Kirishima opened it and turned to look at him, earbuds in-hand.

"How. The. Hell." He whispered. Bakugou smirked. His earbuds were kept in a way that they never got knotted or tangled at all. They were always perfectly fine. Obviously, from the look on the redhead's face, his earbuds looked like that one pokemon that was just a mess of tangles.

"It's called being-" He cut off as the light on his door lit up and someone knocked.

"It's open!" Kirishima spoke.

"Dinner is ready." Floaty peeked her head in and quickly retreated.

"Thank you!" Kirishima called after her before he tossed the earbuds onto the bed. Bakugou scoffed and put them somewhere safe to keep them from getting tangled and followed Kirishima out of the room.

G*d it was going to be a big meal if there were this many people there.

He wasn't wrong. There was so much f*cking food that they had enough left over for breakfast for everyone the next day. It was interesting though. They had moved the table to the side of the room and everyone had just sat in the living area, on the couches, on the floor, they had even gotten a few extra chairs for some of their bedrooms and used them.

The Frog Chick's siblings seemed to be just as frog-like as she was. Icy Hot's family wasn't too bad. They were less dull than he was at least. Naturally his dad hadn't shown up, neither had his mom. Just his brother and sister.

Glasses had gotten his brother to come. They looked too similar, he barely knew who people were as it was, now they were putting in similar faces on top of that. F*ck that sh*t.

It was starting to look like more of a family reunion than a safety hideaway every second that passed.

And g*d Deku's f*cking mother. She still thought him and Deku were friends and she had to come over and talk to him.

He had nothing against her, aside from her bringing the piece of broccoli she called a son into the world. He just didn't want to talk to her at all.

He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't like people. He'd already made that plenty clear.

Either way, dinner was over and they were just playing games in the living area now. Him and his classmates were taking turns doing the dishes, since there were a lot more than usual. They went up in groups of two as well; a washer and a dryer.

They would all clean a normal amount of dishes, and then would rotate to the next group. Whoever didn't have to wash or dry the dishes, would put them all away when all of them were done.

For right now, it was Kirishima and his turn. He was drying them.

(About to get really spicy I'll mark when it's over for those who wanna skip ahfsdbjn)

But at the same time they were also trying to fluster each other. Kirishima had gotten a lot harder to fluster since what he pulled at the hospital by calling him Katsuki.

Kirishima's last move had been once against whispering some hella gay sh*t in his ear that does not need to be written because that is for Bakugou to know and for readers to wonder. F*ckers.

Bakugou placed a now fully dried plate in his pile of dishes before he glanced over to the living area to see if anyone had noticed them yet. That was another fun part in their little game. It was risky.

He pressed his lips to the other boy's neck. He could tell that got him right away, just with the way the boy tensed and stopped doing the dishes.

He still wasn't satisfied with just winning though. He by far preferred to send the boy into an entire gay panic because it was f*cking cute to see.

So he left gentle little kisses along his neck, a few down lower to his shoulder. And just for the sake of it he carefully moved the other boy's shirt over to show a bit more of his shoulder and left a small bite mark there, which earned a gasp. And the skin across his neck had hardened, cutting Bakugou's upper lip a bit. He quickly pulled away and looked back towards the living area to make sure nobody heard that.

"I win." Bakugou stated under his breath with a smirk as he wiped the blood off of his mouth. Kirishima splashed water at him before covering his face. The blonde chuckled with a huff.

"We're done with our turn!" Kirishima called, his voice a little shaky. "Are you ok?" He whispered. Bakugou nodded a bit, grabbing a paper towel and using it to soak up the fresh round of blood on his lip.

"That means we're next." Pikachu groaned, Grape getting up as well. Ew. G*d imagine having to interact with him. Perverted little sh*t. "You alright?" He questioned upon seeing Bakugou with the bloody paper towel.

"One of the plates is chipped, cut my hand." Bakugou huffed a bit as he tossed his dish-drying towel to Pikachu and moved to go upstairs, bringing Kirishima with him. "We can watch our movie now." He offered the flaming red beside him. Sharky nodded slowly, but the very moment they were back in Bakugou's room he grabbed the blonde's wrist and tugged him to face him, grabbing his other wrist on the way and turning to pin him against his own door.

"Ouch." He mumbled, his head had kind of been slammed against the door, though a smirk was still written across his face. "Good job trying to play top Kiri~" He hummed as the redhead tried to make the same move he'd just used, kissing his neck.

He still tilted his head up and let him do it. Poor boy didn't get to play top very often.

Admittedly he was doing pretty well. He knew to make sure he only bit in places that Bakugou could cover up easily- and just then he'd decided to bite Bakugou right on his jawline. Which obviously f*cking hurt. The boy's teeth were the same as a legit f*cking shark.

"You son of a b*tc-" He cut off as the redhead let go of his wrists and kissed him. Alright, that was enough of letting Kirishima have his fun. He took the boy's waist in his hands, turning them around so Kirishima was up against the door. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at him for a second.

He slammed his own hands against the door in one fast, swift motion, causing the other boy to jump a bit. Luckily everyone was downstairs and he didn't have to worry. He didn't really care if anyone else heard any of it anyways.

Aside from his parents. He would never get them to shut up about it. They wouldn't really be mad at him for doing any of this, they just never thought he'd have anyone to be like this with.

He never thought he'd have anyone either. He had never wanted to. But he somehow ended up with the boy in front of him. And he loved him far too much.

His red gaze moved over the features of the boy in front of him. He was red as hell. Which made his scars on his face stand out so much more. He took a hand off of the door and brushed his thumbs over the little marks on his face.

Scars from the car accident, from when he'd discovered his quirk, from the explosions they'd been through, even a few from training, since they didn't usually hold back when they fought each other and Aizawa wasn't paying attention.

He leaned in and started pressing careful kisses on top of each scar until he eventually just rested his forehead against Kirishima's.

"I'm sorry about your lip." The other boy apologized as he ran his fingers over Bakugou's upper lip.

"My lip is fine, it's the fact that I'm going to have to wear makeup to cover this one up that bugs me you b*stard." He motioned to his jaw, though there wasn't an ounce of anger or frustration in his voice. He almost seemed happy about it.

Kirishima nodded slowly and reached up to rub the back of his neck. "You started it." He grumbled off. Bakugou's gaze softened and he rolled his eyes.

"It was your idea to play the game. So who started it?" He questioned with a raised brow, placing his hands on the other boy's waist and moved to have his head by the redhead's ear.

"Ok yeah that's true but you went.. Ah… beyond… the thing.. I can't.. Think.." Sharky obviously got a little bit distracted when the blonde whispered to him, which again, do not need to be known by others.

Though it is guaranteed that they aren't dirty. There had only been one time that they'd whispered anything dirty, and that was back at the hospital when they'd used their first names with each other.

It was more so sweet. Believe it or not Bakugou had a soft spot for shark boys. Ones with naturally black hair that they've dyed red. Or ones that were obsessed with things being manly or strong. More so ones that stood up for everyone and everything they believed in without hesitance and could talk to anyone at any time. Ones that in the hardest times, could still smile and inspire others to strive forwards.

He loved those ones.

"Eijirou…?" He whispered. He smirked ever so slightly as the hairs on the other boy's neck stood on end.

"Hmm?" He replied eventually.

" Your roots are starting to show again." He chuckled as Kirishima shoved him back, obviously having thought that he was going to say something serious.

"A*shole!" Kirishima shook his head, running his hands over his still red face.

"Ah come on Kiri~ It looks good like that. I seriously do like it like that more. Especially when you have it down like that. I can't call you Sh*tty Hair anymore." He frowned a slight bit but shrugged it off.

"Maybe I'll leave it like this for a while. While we're stuck in the dorms at least. Afterwards it can go back to normal." Bakugou kind of huffed in annoyance at that.

He was pretty sure Kirishima had gone through this entire change to look more like Crimson Riot, he would have to ask Mina about that sometime. Or- Pinky. He'd have to ask Pinky about that sometime. He knew that she knew him before he went to U.A. Her and him were like Deku and himself. But… Pinky was nowhere near as annoying.

Still annoying as f*ck. But he'd at least adjusted to her.

That was aside from the point.

"So how did you enjoy your two seconds of being a top? Because that's all you're ever getting." Bakugou spoke as he pulled the laptop out, sitting on the bed and plugging the earbuds into it. The moment he placed the laptop off to the side Kirishima practically tackled him, once again pinning Bakugou, but this time to the bed.

"Your kink pinning or something?" Bakugou questioned casually with a raised brow, which sent the other into another flustered fit.

He was having far too much fun with this.

"You f*cking d*ck." Kirishima huffed, fighting off a smile.

G*d he was making this so easy. "That's right Ei~, my d*ck would be the one f*cking, because I'm the top. That's why you're the a*shole." The way the redhead's eyes widened was the most hilarious thing of the night. Kirishima flopped down on top of him and rolled to be laying next to him instead, raising his arms to cover his face.

"My g*d dude you can think of that stuff on the spot." Kiri grumbled in annoyance.

"That's how it is when you're the top. That sh*t comes naturally." He said as he moved to be on the top of the other, setting his knees on either side of Kirishima's waist. He looked at the boy below him, face tinted red, his hair spread out across the pillow.

His own face lit up red. Oh sh*t.

F*ck he hated it when Kirishima looked attractive. He swallowed hard and moved down to kiss him, hesitating for only a moment to see that moment that Kirishima closed his eyes. Cute.

He closed the remaining gap and kissed him. For just a brief moment, his tongue grazed over Kirishima's bottom lip. He had quickly pulled it back though, that was a bit far.

"My teeth. I don't want to hurt you." Kirishima spoke, pulling away slightly, giving them both a chance to breathe as well. He looked at him for a moment through half lidded eyes. Kirishima's face was burning a bright red color, and he couldn't even maintain eye contact.

"I'll risk it." He replied, leaning in once more to kiss him again.

Both of their eyes widened as someone knocked on the door.

"Katsuki?"  
OH F*CK.

Kirishima shoved him off of the bed, there was a loud thud as he hit his head on the nightstand and hit the floor. He looked over to the door where his parents stood.

"We came in to say goodnight since we're right next door- and since you usually go to bed at this time. But if you're busy that's fine we'll go-"

"-it wasn't that. Don't worry." Bakugou said as he got up to his feet and rubbed the back of his head where he'd hit it. It had kind of been exactly what they were thinking, but they really didn't need to talk about that. He glanced at Kirishima on the bed before he stepped over to the door. "Goodnight. We're going to watch a movie before we go to bed, and no we're not the only ones that'll be in here, we have two others that'll be in here later to sleep." He reassured them, kissing his mother on the cheek and fist bumping his dad. Which was what he'd used to do at home before he went to bed. Sometimes at least.

When he was in a bad mood he didn't do that.

"Thank G*d." His mother placed a hand over her heart. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah f*ck off h*g. You two better not do anything on his bed either. That's f*cking nasty." He threatened, his dad nearly chuckled. He almost gagged at them. He shut the door before they could do anything else to make him want to die inside.

"Oh. My. G*d…" Kirishima whispered as he sank down into the bed and covered his face. Bakugou snorted. F*ck. They were doomed. That happened to them every single f*cking time they did anything moderately interesting.

He moved over to the bed and flopped down, grabbing the laptop. "Let's just watch the movie and not do anything else in case anyone else gets the f*cking bright idea to come in here." He said as Kirishima sat up and looked at the screen.

His lips still felt like Kirishima's were against them. F*ck.

And his parents had probably seen the bite mark on his jaw. Sh*t.

"Probably shouldn't have done anything else anyways. What did you wanna watch?"

~~~~~ (Alright it's safe from this point for those of you that skipped over it)~~~~~~

Horror movies were what he had chosen. Which wasn't too bad, because neither of them were really too scared of it. Bakugou had jumped at one jumpscare and that was it. But he was pretty sure Kirishima covered his eyes when there was a nude scene. Which he found to be interesting saying as he was pretty sure him and Pikachu talked plenty about that kind of stuff.

Which they had also come in during the movie and had just gone to sleep, passed out like f*cking logs the very second their heads touched the pillows. So they were both asleep on the floor. Though Pinky hadn't snuck in yet like he thought she would.

Now Kirishima was half asleep, cuddling up to him. "What would our agency be called…?" The boy asked quietly after he yawned.

"The one we talked about before?" He checked. "Don't know. It depends on if the morons do it with us. If they do it with us then we might have to choose a different name that fits us all as a group, or some sh*t that they have to help decide." He answered after Sharky nodded.

"Mmm… yeah. I haven't mentioned it to them yet. It feels too much like a dream to talk seriously about it.." Kiri mumbled on tiredly. Bakugou nodded and shifted to look at him more.

"It'll happen. I can guarantee that much. Me and you are opening a hero agency when we get older. It's going to be the best one out there. We're going to be the number one heroes." He motioned his hand as though presenting it.

Kiri chuckled a bit. "We can't both be the number one hero."

"We can. I don't see why not. If we fight together, and we run an agency together. I don't see why they can tell us that we can't." He shrugged. Kiri shifted to look up at him.

"So you went from not wanting anyone to be better than you, to considering me an equal?" He teased slightly. Bakugou scoffed.

"You're the only one who ever gets to be my equal. Our quirks go together well. Pop Rocks if you will." He chuckled ever so slightly.

"Pop Rocks! That's perfect!" Kiri laughed. Bakugou tilted his head at him a bit as he smiled. He loved his laugh so f*cking much. That's what he would miss most, whenever he had to go without his hearing. He missed everything about him when he couldn't hear.

Sound was more important than he'd ever considered. Not having sound took a lot of emotion out of certain actions or words.

Like when they'd kissed, it was a really small thing, but hearing him breathe, or his little gasps, it all made it that much better. It wouldn't have been anywhere near as- emotional if he couldn't hear it. The movie would have been pointless.

Either way, he loved the boy's laugh. He loved everything about him.

He had found himself staring at him as the redhead chuckled.

"What?" Kirishima asked as he finally looked at him, his chuckle dying off.

"I love you."


	30. Chapter 5 Book 2

He blinked his eyes open tiredly and felt around for his glasses. The three morons were still all passed out on the floor.

Three?

Ah. Just as he'd figured she'd do, Pinky had snuck in at some point in the night. She was curled up in between the two boys. Though they were all pretty f*cking spread out. They covered his entire floor. A*sholes. Didn't leave any room for him to even get up.

He huffed a bit and turned to look at the time. Six in the morning. Great. He had only slept for five hours.

He had trouble falling asleep the previous night, Kiri had passed out around eleven, but it had still taken him until one to even drift off a bit. His heart had been pounding against his chest for so long, thoughts racing. That and he just hadn't been sleeping too well recently.

He looked to the boy in his arms, still fast asleep, clinging onto him like a stuffed animal. He was far too comfortable, but he still broke free from the slightly younger boy's grasp.

"I'll be back later.." He whispered as he put his hearing aids in and turned them up.

"Mmm.." Kirishima hummed in response, rolling over.

Bakugou carefully stepped through the mess of bodies that were his morons, he half stepped on Pikachu but he could brush that off as an accident later. He looked at them to make sure they were fast asleep before he grabbed Pinky's makeup box. Sh*t her foundation was pink.

He grumbled quietly as he had to use the powders instead. He brought it into the bathroom and did his very f*cking best to cover up the bite mark on his jaw. And since he was in his tank top now, a few other ones on his shoulders were visible.

"D*mn Kirishima…" He grunted as he covered up any visible one and put everything away, making his way to the door.

He was stealthy as a f*cking ninja when he went past the room his parents were sleeping in. His mother was only a morning person on some days, other days if he woke her it was an all out war. He didn't want to deal with that right now.

He slipped into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat.

"Goodmorning." Someone spoke. He glanced over his shoulder at the Floaty Chick sitting at the counter, she was still half asleep, probably why she dared to say anything to him. He grunted in response, continuing to look for food. There wasn't anything already cooked that he wanted so it looked like he was going to be the one making something. He sighed before he grabbed several ingredients and placed them on the counter.

"Want an omelette, Floaty?" He questioned as he pulled out a knife to start chopping up vegetables. Luckily for her, she was one of the ones he respected somewhat. She was good at fighting. And while she looked like a girly girl, she was pretty tough. So she was in his good books.

"Sure." She had laid her head down on top of her arms on the counter. She must not have slept at all. He raised a brow at her.

"There really that many girls in there that it's hard to sleep? And what do you want in it?" He questioned. He had gotten mushrooms, onions and peppers for his own, though he was aware not everyone liked spicy food for breakfast. He fully intended to make some for his morons as well. Kirishima would just want bacon, ham and cheese in his. Pikachu liked steak but there was no way he was going to take that much time to cook that kind of sh*t. So he'd make him and Tape the same thing as Kiri. Then Pinky liked hers to be colorful and flavourful, so he'd make the same thing he was having for her, but add in more kinds of bell peppers to add in different colors.

"No, there was room. It just felt wrong to be in there. And whatever is fine, mushrooms and onions if we have some." She yawned. He glanced at her again. Wrong?

"So you either gotta thing for girls or just don't like sleeping around people." He said simply. She shifted slightly. One of those was it and he was assuming it was the liking girls part. He huffed a bit. "There's nothing wrong with it. And you're not a f*cking weakling, so if some piece of sh*t ever walks up to you and tells you there's something wrong with you liking girls you slap that d*ckface and use your quirk to send him to the moon." He chopped up the mushrooms and set them to the side.

She turned her head so her chin was on her arms and she was looking at him. "Well I don't know yet. I'm not sure. I've never been with anyone to know for sure-"

"-talk to Pinky. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that every single one of my morons is bi or pan. I'm the only one in that group that only goes one way. Pinky can help you understand better. And if you don't want to sleep in a room full of girls, you can stay in my room with us. Still one girl but there can be a separator or some sh*t." He interrupted her. He knew he was being too nice, because she was smiling at him. Ew. He grunted again, frowning. He had gotten to where he was too soft with people. Kirishima was a bad influence. He was sitting and talking to one of the D*mn Nerd's friends.

"I'll talk to Mina. I didn't know that she liked girls." She sat up a little bit more, seemingly waking up as they spoke.

He nodded. "I don't think my group is _looking _for relationships actively, so they aren't super talkative about their sexualities, but when you're around them every day all the time, they do talk about it sometimes. We're training to be heroes; relationships shouldn't be our focus. They're distractions, and they aren't safe in the career line we chose." He said simply, placing all the sliced up peppers into a bowl. He had separated the ingredients of each omelette into a different bowl for each person. So he could just pour the toppings onto the omelette without having to separate a bit out of each one.

"But you ended up with Kirishima right?" She tilted her head. He paused on the cutting for a moment and turned to her fully.

"I had never intended to get into a relationship with anyone. That would get in the way of me being number one, and it would leave me to have to worry about something every time I or he goes into battle. But for me; Kirishima is worth that. Me and him are going to be number one together. And when we go into battle; we'll be side by side every f*cking time, there will be no need to worry. Because if we're going to die, we're going to f*cking die together too." He explained to her. Oh G*d she started making one of those faces like he was being cute and sweet. He frowned again. He swore he needed to stop talking to people outside of his group entirely. "At the same time, when you're with someone, if you become wanted by a villain; they instantly go for your loved ones. So being with someone, you have to be aware of what you're getting into. And you have to be willing to make that risk. There's a lot of bullsh*t that villains will do to get what they want. And when Shigaraki is holding Kirishima with four fingers, you have to make the choice of giving him what he wants, or losing Kirishima. Or whoever it would be in your case. It's not about being with a boy or a girl or anything in between, in the end, it's about what you're willing to risk in battle." He finished cutting everything up and got the eggs out, starting to heat the stove.

"That's a lot more to think about than what normal people have to think about…" She said quietly as she sank back down into her arms. He shrugged.

"You're strategic. When you fought me you went in with a plan. If you know what you're doing, and you're careful, those situations are a lot easier to handle. Just make sure that whoever you end up with knows what they're doing too." He glanced over at the stairs as Deku made his way down. He scowled and looked back at what he was doing.

"Good Morning Uraraka! Kacchan!" He said before he went outside to do his stupid morning training.

"D*mn nerd.." Bakugou muttered with a frown, while Floaty smiled brightly and waved at him. "Was pretty sure you had a thing for him." Bakugou nodded his head towards the door Deku had walked out of. She flared up a red. Ah. She did, she swung both ways then.

"Well it's not a _thing _it's just that he's really nice and stuff…" She mumbled off a bit, looking away. He smirked, he was disgusted to think about the fact that she thought he was nice but still amused.

"Sure. What girl is it that's got you questioning?" He asked curiously. Sending her to Pinky, if she had a thing for Pinky would have been messy. He probably should have asked the question a lot earlier. She was still a flaming red and seemed to grow more nervous by the second.

He didn't really care about girl drama that much. "Floaty, I hope you know I don't give a f*ck about a majority of this and if you think I of all people, would tell anyone else-"

"-I'm not worried about that. I wouldn't worry about that. She doesn't go to this school…" She interrupted him. He nodded slowly. She was possibly someone from the girl's middle school then. Or anywhere else. He didn't particularly think too much about it.

He just started on the first few omelettes.

"Mm… have you talked to anyone else about this at all?" She very quickly shook her head.

"I don't know how to. Especially since I'm not really… sure about it all... How did you come out to people?" They both glanced at the stairs as Headphones tiredly came down, walked behind Bakugou, got a glass of water, muttered a simple good morning and went back upstairs.

"When I came out, my idiots already knew so I didn't have to tell them, my parents, I was on a facetime call with them, Kirishima came in, and I pulled him into the call and told my parents that he was my boyfriend. That was it. And I didn't have to tell anyone else because I don't give a f*ck what the rest of the class thinks of me and they all see me going around with Kirishima, half of them probably don't even know we're a couple. And I still don't f*cking care." He continued right from where they left off. He turned down the burners on the stove a bit so he didn't have to worry about it.

He leaned against the counter across from where she was at. "You're close friends with the D*mn Nerd and Glasses right? Deku is bi as f*ck. I've known that for years. He had a thing for me at some point and he's definitely got a thing for you. Glasses isn't the type to be against the idea. He'll probably support you fully heartedly. Half n Half is gay. In case you didn't know. Whoever else you talk to probably doesn't care either. Your parents- obviously I don't f*cking know them. If you want me to tell them, I don't give a sh*t. I'll tell everyone for you. That'll just make you a d*mn coward and I _will _lose all respect I have for you. You're a bada*s, you can tell people. Just sit them down. Or kiss a girl in front of them. Either f*cking way, just do it. If they can't handle it then f*ck them." G*d he was talking way too much. He was tired just from that. He wanted to go lay back down, or just go sit in an empty room and study.

He would kill for a hike actually.

She nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I am." He turned back to the stove and took the omelettes off, placing them on a plate and pouring the toppings onto them, folding them in half like a taco. He slid hers to her.

"Thank you, for everything." She smiled as she gleefully bowed her head to him. "Do you mind if I come and ask you things sometimes? You really are smart." She questioned. He grumbled a bit but shrugged.

"Just don't be f*cking annoying or stupid. And don't tell anyone else." He warned. He swore if she told another soul and people came knocking at his door for advice he was going to explode her a*s up to the f*cking moon.

"I won't! And my parents came for the whole safety thing, so if you wouldn't mind, could you be there when I tell them? Or linger in the background?" She was a lot more hesitant with the question, but relaxed when he nodded.

"Yeah sure." He put the other five omelettes onto a plate to take upstairs to the others, grabbing extra forks and plates.

"Thank you." She said again. He nodded and turned off the stove, finishing his cleaning and then moved to go up the stairs.

Once he opened his door, Tape, Pikachu and Pinky were all already half awake. The moment he walked in and they saw the food though they were all wide awake.

"Food! You really are so kind." Pikachu said in that stupid voice he used when he was 'praising' something. He scoffed.

"Never said any of this was for you." He growled. Their expressions fell. "My g*d don't cry you b*stards. They're for you." They lit up again and he rolled his eyes. He handed the plates out and gave them their food, setting his own and Kirishima's to the side.

"Thank you!" The three chimed together. He flipped them off and went to sit on the bed.

"Kiri~" He hummed quietly.

"Mmm no." Sharky whined. Bakugou smirked and laid down halfway, propping himself up with his elbow.

"It's time to get up. I made breakfast." He urged. The redhead's eyes peeked through his eyelids.

"Food?" He mumbled. Bakugou nearly laughed. He was just as bad as the other three.

"Yes, food. Omelettes. I added extra meats to yours." Just as he knew the other would like it.

"Aren't you fancy." Kiri hummed. He leaned forwards and pecked the boy's lips.

"Yeah, I am. Get up before it gets cold." He said as he moved to get up. Kirishima grabbed him and tugged him back down for cuddles though. "Eijirou you-"

"-Did you just?" Tape questioned. The two boys on the bed looked at the three on the floor.

"Call him Eijirou? Yes? Something wrong with that f*cker?" Bakugou questioned with a raised brow.

"Bro you won't even call us by our names!" Pikachu exclaimed. Bakugou wiggled out of Kirishima's grasp and sat up, looking at the three of them.

"B*tch. Denki Kaminari, Ashido Mina, and Hanta Sero. I call you morons Pikachu, Pinky and Tape because nobody else in the f*cking school does. It's _my _names for you. For you three at least. For everyone else it's because I can't f*cking remember their sh*tty a*s names." He snapped at them. Then came the fake crying and lovey sh*t. He waved them off and laid back down with Kiri.

"Yeah yeah shut up. You're going to give me a headache." He told them warningly.

As usual, they didn't shut up.


End file.
